Tower of God Fan Fiction (Reader Insert)
by Qubic Dias
Summary: You're the Existence that doesn't belong to this World That's What I Use to Hear...But Here I Am...The Only Things I could Do is Find My Star...the Reason for My Existence
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE**

 **I'm New Here**

 **So I Apologize for Any Mistake, still Learning How it Works Here**

 **Hope You Like It**

 **and I'll Appreciate Any Suggest and Comment**

 **Thanks and Enjoy**

The wind breeze, it's feel so good  
I'm just laying there in the ground between tatch waiting for the test to begin  
I sing my fav song while waiting  
 _cause you're sky cause you're sky full of star_  
 _I'm gone a give you my heart_  
I try to remember how can I be on this test floor 

**Flashback**

 _"you'll find lot of fun things happen and you're gone be like it"_  
"that's it, i just need to take the test and climb trough the tower" i watched him suspiciously but he just smile at me.  
"just that? Without secret mission?" I squinting my eyes to him, wish that he will spill up anything behind his misterious smile but he just nodding at my question.  
"and if i dont want to do it?"  
"you have to" his voice firm  
"why?"  
" cause I said so"  
"it's not fair master, it's too troublesome, that tower is endless" I whinning  
"don't complaining, I will send you now"  
"what your mean you'll send me now? You mean like right now?" I emphazise the word right now  
"don't waste a time"  
"why such a hurry, I haven't even packing my thing"  
"you already have what you need, the other thing will only weight you down"  
"but master, it seems not right"  
He looked at me seriously that's make me to stop whinning  
"your laziness and prejudice can make you getting into a trouble, this will be a good experience for you"  
He pointed out my weakness precisely, I sighed desperatly realize that if he want me to do something, the only thing i can do is to do what he said.  
"the cigarette can kill you so stop smoking" I grab his cigarette throw it to the ground and stomp it with my feet  
"and don't complain about who I am, you're the one who raise me, so take the blame"  
He cuckled listen to my rebellion  
"but how I can get in, I heard that not everyone can open or get through the gate?"  
"you wil make it" he answer while blow the smoke betwen his lips  
I watched him amusing, how he had lit a cigarette after i just turn it off  
"what you do something?" I watched him suspiciously  
"no, it will happen and the way it should happen, because of you"  
I furrow my eyebrow and stare at him, but he didn't even glance at me, that's when I know he won't answer my question  
I take a step toward the door when he grab my shoulder and look at me seriuosly  
"don't use your full power and don't let anyone know who you are. Stay in the shadow and don't take the spotlight, you understand"  
I nodding slowly, curious why he said it, cause even myself don't know who I really am. People around me said that i was not belong to this world.  
"Good girl" he said patting my head  
We continue to walk out of the building to the field outside 

"you know you might find the answer about who you are and the purpose you came to this world"  
"right" I said unsure  
"you don't want to know?" he ask me curiously, finding unexcitedment in my answer  
"of course I do. It just..." i think for the right word  
"I'm happy for who I am now. It doesn't matter anymore"  
He sighed listening what I'm saying  
"than you can get what you want, the tower can grant whatever your heart desire" he trying to convince me to take the same excitement as he is about this tower.  
"hmm" I nodding not interested about what he said  
"what should I do about you?" he sighed louder and shake his head  
"what's wrong about me?" I pouted while looking to him  
"don't you have a motivation in your life? A goal you want to achieved? A purpose to make your life worth it?"  
I tilt my head thinking hard about what he said  
 _'is that really important, to find the purpose of my life? Why i cann't just live my life the way I am now?'_  
"Don't think to much, just enjoy it" his word wake me up from my thought.  
I sighed and nodding.  
"it will be a good exercise" I stretch my body  
" right right" he can help but smile  
"why are you so excited master?"  
"cause it feels like like I sent my daughter to school for her first time, don't you think so?" he smirk  
" I don't know I never go to school, the only thing you ever sent me is to steal something or to watched certain people or to kill them remember" I answer indifferently while counting it with my finger.  
"ok ok I know" he sighed  
"it make me feel that I'm a bad father"  
"Don't be, cause you're not, you're not my father but you're my master and you're the best master that I ever ask"  
I can see that he look at me stratled with what i just said  
"ok, stop looking at me like that, you creeped me out"  
He smiled at me and once again patted my head  
"trust me you never regret it" 

We stand in the middle of field outside the base  
I stand in the middle of field and he stand accross me couple feet away  
"so what should I do now" look at him, not sure what should I do next  
"call for it" he told me  
"the gate?"  
"no, desire in your heart, the most important thing that you want in this life"  
I hate it when the situation make me to think, I'm the movement people, I prefer that other people told me what to do. I'm the best to do things whatsoever, but to look inside of me. I sighed and try to closed my eyes. I whispered it and wait, nothing happened. I opened my eyes and watch that master look at me  
"nothing happened" I open my arms to show him  
He smiled at me, and pointed with his eyes under me  
I look down and my eyes wide open, there's a huge gate with a light open under my feet. I snaped up and look at my master and he waved at me. I try to say something but the ground beneath me as if suddenly disappear and the light consume me and blind my sight


	2. first floor

I don't know what happen but when I open my eyes, I was laying on the floor in the huge room. I push myself up and looking around, there's a big carving on the wall beside me, it's look like a man who fights with some creature.

I feel someone approaching, and when it closed enough I can see a Bunnies holding a stick

 _'okay it's getting stranger'_

"It's so rare to meet someone that can open the gate by themself , but I can say, that today is a special day and the game will be more interesting in the future" the bunnies smirk at me showing his shark teeth.  
"My name is Hedon and I'm the administrator of this floor, so Who are you" He asked me  
"my name is (Y/N) (L/N)"  
"I'm not asking about your name, I'm asking who are you or more spesific what are you?"  
What is He talking about? Not sure with my answer I just keep silent  
He smile at me while showing his shark teeth  
"you don't know?"  
I shaking my head  
"so you climb up the tower to find the answer?"  
"maybe" he can sense hesitation in my voice  
"it's interesting, someone who didn't have purpose to climb up the tower" he observe me carefully  
"I have a reason, i just not sure it can be said as a purpose, whether it will be a problem?"  
"I sure do not, it's just do you realize what will you face in this tower, purpose or motive will make you survive, or in some case to keep you sane"  
I nod and answer him " I'll find it _the purpose_ , mean while I just need to climb it"  
"it's enticing to finally meet an irregular who doesn't belong to this world. I think it's the first time in the history of this tower too finally have someone who is not affected by shinsu"  
My eyes widen and look at him surprise, he smirk watching my reaction.  
"your root is still a mystery, like I said you do not belong to this world but you're existence cann't be ignored, if you chose to keep forward you'll face danger that put your life in a line, despair, betrayal, and a choise that will cost other life, can you bear the burden of another person's death?"  
"I do" I looked at him with determination  
"interesting, so here we go" he swayed his hand and suddenly beside me popped up a creature who screamed at my face  
"Oh my God" I was shocked and take a step behind  
"what is that?" I blinked a couple of time to a creature who suddenly appear in front of me  
"that's your test" Hedon replied casually  
I looked at him unsure and back to that creature  
"that is called _'White Armored Eel'_ "  
"an angry Eel" I replied right after him, that's how does it look in my eyes and more simple to say  
"what's wrong with it's mouth?" I pointed at eel's bloody mouth  
"ah the person before you have cut it's tounge and that's make it furious" he answer with no burden at all  
"and you cann't change that angry eel with the new one?"  
"no, every purpose has equal test" his answer firm make me sighed loudly  
' I will kill that old man, he said this is going to be fun, it's a suicide'  
I scratching my head try to rethink about it  
"so I have to kill that angry eel" I furrow my eyebrow  
"if you want it"  
"what's that suppose to mean?" I tilt my head feel confused  
"the test is that you have to break that ball, if you think that kill the eel is necessary than maybe you should do it, or you just need to find a way to avoid it and break the ball" his hand show me a black ball behind an angry eel who moving madly.  
"i just need to remind you that the angry eel have a hard skin so it's not easy even to knock it out"  
"I know" I repplied casually  
"I see" I can sense he's quite surprising with my reply  
I observe the distance and the move of angry eel and calculated it to make a fastest route to the ball, after I sure I walking into behind the rail who separated the angry eel with the place I'm standing right now. But just after I take a few steep Hedon called at me.  
"you don't have a weapon?"  
"I do" answer him unsure, why is he suddenly ask it  
"you're not going to used it?"  
"why, do I need to?" try to get an answer  
"another information, the ball is quite special this time, it is not easily broken than ever before"  
"and is usually like that?"  
"no like I said, this time is special" He grinned at me  
I pinched bridge of my nose  
"is there any good news for me?" try to hear a good thing from that shark bunnies  
"the boys before you who beat that angry eel is just an ordinary boy and he made it"  
"I'm not sure about that Mr. Hedon, a boy who can inflict that wound to the angry eel and succed to break that ball, I'm sure he's not ordinary at all"  
I miss the smirk he show after hearing my answer. I across the rail and face to face with the angry eel. Take a deep breath and launch to it.


	3. Second Floor

I succed to break the ball with bare hand while avoiding the angry eel without even taking a punch to it. I just feel sory to that thing that it have to suffer like a tool and so here I am in Evankhell floor waiting for the second test.

Finally I can hear they make an announcement, the games is to decrease 400 regulars to 200 and every regular can used anything that's necessary. It means that it's gone be a war field, people will try to kill whoever across their sight. I just need to hide until the count reach 200, that's the wise decision.  
I was crawling out from where I am when I smelled blood in the air, the shouting from a gun and screaming from people, so the battle has begun. The first priority is find a hideout for a moment, I still crawling try to avoid any physical encounter when I sense an arrow come closer to me, I just to dodge don't make useless effort. The arrow come from my right back so I tilt my body a little to a left and bow my head to the ground. The arrow flew through me and land not far from my head, okay that's enough. I grab that arrow, scout my body and predict where it came from when I finally sure I throw it back barehand like a spear, for a split second I can hear someone screaming and fall to the ground.  
Maybe crawling out is not a best idea to escape, cause you'll never know from where the attack will appear like that arrow, but thanks for my skill it's not a big deal. And if I show myself openly my act of deffense will attract people and that's a bad idea.  
That old man said I have to stay low, what a lot of demand in this kind of battle, but the order is still an order.  
After crawling for a moment I see an open space and in front of me stand a boy with thin black sword

'is that a needle?'

I observe that boy and there's nothing special about him, but how he can have a needle? In front of him stand a poly eyed races. That boy take a stand and get ready  
'his stand is not too good, and is he going to attack that poly eyed' I try to guess his next move  
"sst hey" trying grab his attention  
He startled and look at me, he quite shocked when he realize i was already prone beneath not far from his right food.  
"what are you going to do?" I ask him  
He just stared at me  
"he's not dangerous, he just want to find a place to sleep, you don't need to hurt him" I whisper to him  
I can see that his eyes start to get relax after hearing my explanation, at that time I can sense someone stronger coming closer.  
"Hey stop" a boy with blue hair coming closer  
'that's khun family, oh no i cann't get closer to him, he is the most dangerous species, he's cunning, i got to stay away from him'  
I take a step away from that scene, that's Khun boy looks like that he's not going to hurt that black hair boy. So I continue to find a good hideout, A few moment later I find a big rock and lean back, observe my surround and finally relieved to find a good spot to hide. I wait for a moment then take a peek to located another regular closed to me, now what I need to do is wait and fortunately I don't need to wait longer. A voice from speaker announce that the regulars has reach 200 people and we are straight to the next game and that was we have to make a friend of three people in 5 minute and that we have to touching some part of teammate bodies to consider it as a succes.  
'that's mean that you have to be a teammate with people those who fight you before' I chuckled and thinks that's very interesting.  
'wait I don't have time to relax, I need to find two teammates as soon as possible'  
I located some people and when I approced I can see there are already two people who saking their hand.  
 _'that's great, I can save my time'_  
I get closed to them  
"need an extra" I smiled at them  
"we still have time" they turn away without looking at me  
'i was decline succesfully' I sighed  
Well what you're expecting from 8 years girl standing in front of you try to make a teammate in this battlefield. They need to approach someone more powerfull.  
But I cann't give up right now, I should persuade them  
"hey" I shout at them, and make they turn back to face me  
I take a few step lightly, jump and then do a flip back passing trough their head and land behind them. They turn around and I can see admiration they are trying to hide from their eyes, and I find that's so funny cause I already can do that thing when I was a lot younger.  
"interesting now?" I ask confidently  
"is only that you can do?" they look at me as if asking another attraction  
'they are pushing their limit'  
I sighed holding back  
"no, but I cann't show it to you right ?"  
"that's good enough right" another man shook a head and flash a glance at each other  
"okay then" one of them held his hand out to me, I took it and shake his hand and smile at booth of them.


	4. My Teammates

We sent to the second test location while holding hands, we end up in a big hall waiting for the next test. I look around and find out that there is quite regulars who past the previous test and they look strong  
'maybe what that old man said is true, it's gone be a lot of fun' I grin at myself  
While looking around, I find that black hair boy  
'it's look like he is pass the test'  
The blue hair boy from the Khun family is also with him and behind them stand a huge crocodile. It seems they're arguing about something.  
'do I need to approach him? But I dont want to make a contact with that Khun boy?'  
I was thinking for a moment than realized  
'why I want to approach that boy? He is my rival in this test and perhaps someday we are gone fight each other, but something about him is ' _DAZZLING',_ and it attrach me to him'  
I sighed loudly find that this kind of thing will keep bothering me unless I confront it. I take a step forward that black hair boy.

Third Person POV

The other two man beside Y/N look her strangely, they don't understand what happened to make that girl to act that way and suddenly she take a few step away from them  
"hey where are you going?" one of the man said  
"just a moment, i will be right back" she glance to the man behind her and continue run forward.  
"what is she doing?" the other man look pissed  
"it doesn't matter, when the time come we just need to throw her away" the other smirk.  
Y/N stop in front of that black hair boy and smiled at him  
"hay do you remember me?"  
The boy look at her and smiled back  
"yes, thank you for before"  
"don't mind" Y/N wahed her hands in front of her face  
"do you know her Bam?" Khun approach Bam and watch carefully to the girl in front of him  
"she is the one who warn me not to fight with that thing before you came Mr Khun"  
"oh I see" Khun said still observe the girl  
"ah right we don't know each other yet right, my name is (Y/N)"  
"My name is 25th Bam"  
Y/N tilt her head  
"you have an interesting name, but it's to long, I heard that he call you Bam, I will call you that too" Y/N talk casually while sometime take a glance to Khun not threatened by his gaze.  
"so is this your team Bam?" Y/N look at Khun and than at a huge crocodile behind them  
"yes this is Mr Khun and this is..." Bam introduction was cutted by Rak scream  
"I am Rak Wraithraiser"  
Y/N gigling listening to Rak scream, she look at Rak with admiration  
"you have a magnificient voice Mr Rak, I'm sure that's show how mighty you are"  
"yes I'm the best hunter"  
Y/N claps along with Rak scream  
Khun feel something unussual about the girl in front of him, eventhough Rak doesn't seem to pick a fight with her but Rak existence doesn't seem to intimidate her at all and that's rare. Just stand beside Rak is huge burden for some people but it looks like Y/N doesn't feel like it.  
"ah it's look like the test is going to start, I have to go back to my teammates, see you"  
Y/N wave at them and run toward her teammates  
Bam waved back at her and smile  
"don't get too close to her, we don't know what her intention" Khun take step closer to Bam and watch where Y/N go  
"but she seems a nice person" Bam look at Khun who still observe Y/N after she back to her teammates  
"she is not an ordinary girl" Rak join the conversation  
Khun and Bam startling at the crocodile surprise that he is making a comment  
"so you acknowledge it too" Khun look at the Crocodile seriously  
Rak nod his head  
"She is a strange turtle"  
"that's not the important thing right now, we have another thing to concern"

After Khun said it the man with white top and black pants which looks like a peplum dress with pant under it with short blonde hair show up. He stop some regulars who will likely fight only with his word and then introduce himself  
"I'm the administrator of this tower and my name is Lero Ro, nice to meet chu"  
All of them sweatdrop by the language Lero ro used, but they can say much because he is a ranker (the explanation about ranker is in comics Tower of God).  
"so we are going to take a pre-test and who doesn't pass this pre-test cann't take the next test"  
After said it Lero ro use some hand gesture and make hard wind blow and push the regulars back. He make a shinsu wall betwen him and them and the test is to crossing that Shinsu wall.  
Y/N think that's it's a bad thing because shinsu doesn't effect her and that's make her stay inside of the wall. If people seing her it's gone make a fuss and she doesn't want it, when she try to sneak out before other people realize her, she could see Bam is inside the wall too just like her, but how does it possible, Bam doesn't looks like a boy who have a shinsu resisting. It's just not Y/N but Khun and other regulas shock when watch Bam doesn't effect by Shinsu force Lero ro use  
even Lero ro look surprised by it (the explanation about shinsu can you read in comics). Bam try to run out from the wall and without her knowing she called Bam  
"Bam wait"  
Now every eyes turn to Y/N which in behind the wall just like Bam. She ran to approach Bam and try to run out from the wall and from other sight but Lero ro stop them.  
"wait you two, you don't need to do that cause you passed the test, maybe I make mistake but it's can say that this is your luck too"  
People in the other side of the wall make a fuss because they look at two people who looks ordinary has already pass the test just like that. They scream and cann't accept that but Lero ro quiet them. So Y/N, Bam and Lero ro sit together while wait for other regulars to cross that Shinsu wall.  
"how if we make a game, if both of you right I will answer whatever you want to know, otherwise if I'm right both of you have to answer my question, what about it?"  
"what's the game?" Bam ask  
"guessing, which regular gone cross the shinsu first"  
"pass, I'm not good at guessing so both of you can play it" Y/N answering uninterested  
"oh, come on Miss Y/N, well if you don't confident, what about I put another condition, whoever you choose if he/she cross the shinsu wall than it's still count as a success and you can get a reward however you cann't ask a question to me but if you lose you still have to answer my question what about it?"  
Y/N sighed realize that Lero ro will keep trying to count her in this game  
"ok" Y/N answer defeatedly  
"so I will choose first, I'll chose that green girl" Lero ro pointed out a girl who have a tail and green skin  
Bam also choose that girl he said he had a feeling about it  
"so Miss Y/N, who whould you choose?" Lero ro look at me  
"that man with a blanket and a pillow"  
"Mr. Lauroe, and why you choose him Miss Y/N?"  
"because he's cute with his blanket and pillow"  
Lero ro sweatdrop listen Y/N's answer, he cann't figure it out what that's girl though.  
It seems like Lero ro and Bam guessing right and that girl whose name Aanak the first one crossed the wall. And because they're tied Lero ro said because he is a ranker so he'll answer what Bam ask, and after that Lero ro explain to Bam about the tower.  
Meanwhile Y/N deep in thought, her master said that she has to stay in the shadow but now she attract people attention. She feel defeated, she doesn't like it, she sighed and attract Lero ro attention  
"so Miss Y/N it's looks like your choose made it"  
Y/N look toward the shinsu wall and see Laruoe already set up his bed and that's make Y/N smile, she turn and smile wide at Lero ro.  
"so what you want as your reward?"  
Y/N gaze and look straight to the wall in front of her and think for a while  
"can you make an exception to allowed me pass the test eventhough my teammates fail?"  
Y/N looks at Lero ro waiting for an answer  
"cause I think my teammates never gone make it through"  
Y/N pointed out the two member of her team, finally one of them snap and scream at Lero ro and complain about this test. Lero ro stand up and walk to that man while talking about the reason he made this test, when he one step of from crossing the wall he stop and turn around to look at Y/N  
"Miss Y/N I will accept your wish and you can pass the test without your teammates"  
"what are you talking about, are you lost your mind, you pass her"  
"yes, and do you mind" Lero ro repply calmly and take a glance at them  
"of course, that's girl pass just because she used some trick and you expect me to accept that, you got to be kidding me" one of Y/N teammates scream and furious about Lero ro decision  
Lero ro doesn't bother to answer it and look at Y/N  
"you have to take a small test along with your teammates, and if you manage to stand up I consider it as you pass the test and no one shouldn't complain about this but even if you pass this small test you still have to find a new team that willing to accept you, how about it, do you accept it"  
"hey don't said it like we will lose to this little girl"  
Lero ro don't reply to what he said.  
" I don't have another option right" Y/N looked at Lero ro  
"I'm afraid not" Lero ro smile at Y/N  
Y/N sighed and think for a moment, she have to take it if she want to continue moreover other regular already know about her so its useless trying to hide it. She walked where Lero ro stand and across the shinsu wall easily. Her two member team shock to see that.  
"how can she pass it that easily?"  
"is she that strong?"  
"is she a human?"  
Every attention gather around three people who stand in front of Lero ro  
"so we can begin this small test"  
Y/N stand in the middle and the other two teammates stand beside him and Lero ro staring intently to three of them, the other two start to scream and finally drop to the ground, Lero ro and other regular surprise cause in this intent shinsu who make two grow up scream at the top of their lungs and fell like hell, looks like doesn't take an affect on this little girl. She just stand there and blinking to Lero ro as if waiting something to happen. But when she looks the other two beside her who struggle, scream even throw up it's finally come to her mind that it's already start.  
Y/N looks quite shock by her teammates reaction, while keep using shinsu to them Lero ro explain why they should give up. Y/N looks that her teammates cann't hold it anymore, she take a few step toward and stand in betwen Lero ro and his teammates raise her both hand next to her body as if blocking the shinsu Lero ro used  
"that's enough Mr Lero ro" her voice calm and she looks straight to Lero ro  
The other two stop struggling but still coughing and hard to breath still taking the effect. Y/N sighed looking their condition and realize there's nothing she can do anymore for them so once again she accros the shinsu wall easily follow by Lero ro.  
"congratulation you pass the test" Lero ro voice make Y/N look at him  
"but remember you still have to find another team who want accept you" Lero ro remind her  
Y/N look around and spot Bam, she ran straight to him, but when she close enough suddenly Khun stand between them raise his bag and pointed it just a couple inch from Y/N face.  
"what you want" he ask coldly  
"please accept me" Y/N begging  
"I decline find another team" Khun answer fast and harsh  
"please, I don't know other people in here, you're my only hope" tears start to filled up her eyes  
"leave" Khun swayed his bag to make Y/N leave but she's not easy to give up  
She make a swift move past Khun and already in front of Bam, that's stratled Khun how she can move that fast.  
She grab both of Bam's hand and pull it close to her chest  
"please let me join you, I promisse I'll make you made it to the top of the tower, please don't leave me here" she gave him her puppy eyes but she is not finished, before Bam could answer her, she move to Rak  
"oh Mr Rak the magnificient of Rak don't abandon your servant, please accept my humble wish to stand with you in this journey, please" she hold Rak's hand and once again she use her puppy eyes  
"ok stop it" Khun grab her collar behind and pull her away from his teammates, she held her hand and whine to Bam and Rak. And before Khun can pull him further, Bam and Rak hold of each her hand and release her from Khun's grip.  
"we accepted you" Bam and Rak speak in unison  
"what are you talking about" Khun didn't believed what his teammates said  
"I think we cann't abandon her Mr Khun" Bam said in pity  
"strange turtle can be usefull" Rak said confidently  
"that's right, I will be this team shield and sword, trust me" tears flow from Y/N eyes, she hug Bam and Rak tight.  
Khun watch in disbelief with what he saw, how his teammates fall in that louzy trap by this devil. While watch them Khun see Y/N turn and looked at him, she stuck out her tongue at him and smile wickedly.  
'you digging your own grave' that's what Khun though about Y/N and someday he will avenge it.


	5. Hansung Yu Test

Third Person Pov

The Lero ro test has finished, Y/N has joined Bam's team now and all of them standing in the next test room, in front of all the regulars standing a girl with bee costume, beside her there's a bee robot. She introduce herself as their game guide and her name is yellowy. She ordered the team to enter a room based on their time arrival one at each time, so the rest must wait for their turn.  
Khun hate when he have to wait but Bam look dazzled by everything around him. Bam keep staring to the sky above them. And when Khun ask him, he look excited explained about an outer world where there's unlimited sky, it feels like this was the first time Bam ever see a sky above him, but Khun said that it's just meaningless thing to even think about it. There's no such thing like unlimited sky and stary sky at night, like the sky they watch now, it's all created by Shinsu And eventhough you reach the top of the tower there's nothing.  
"I think that's will be so beautiful to see such thing, right Bam" Y/N try to cheer up Bam who seem depressed after hearing what Khun said  
"don't give him false hope" Khun repply casually  
"how do you know about it? Do you ever go to outer world? how you can be so sure that there's no such thing?" Y/N stared defiantly to Khun  
"it's just meaningless dream" Khun repply not to be outdone  
Y/N make a face to Khun and turn around to look at Bam  
"meaningless or not we will never know if we just stand in same place and do nothing, and if that what your wish I'll help you to make it true" Y/N give Bam reasurring smile.  
"what could a girl like you do" the mocking in Khun voice make a pulse in Y/N head twitch but she know she better than that.  
"you'll know Mr Khun when the time comes" she repply calmly  
Y/N turn around and once again face Bam  
"so that was your wish to come to this tower, so you can to see a sky?"  
Bam not answer it he just hang his head low, he feel sorry because he can tell them who he really are and why is he in this place.  
Suddenly all regular can hear a loud scream from the test place, it startled all of them  
'what's going on in there? Is there a tough enemy that they have to face?' all of this though haunt them cause the lack of information  
not long after that the guide ask the other team to enter the test place and it's keep going on for a while. One by one team enter that room and not long until Bam's team time to enter that room.  
"remember my promise that I'll help you grant your wish and don't worry about the test we are gone make it" Y/N grab Bam's shoulder and smile at him  
"and how do you going to do that, do you even know what is happened in this test" khun look at her mockingly  
"ah you mean about why only three out of ten team that doesn't scream, does the one who doesn't scream is the succeeded, actually something off about the scream"  
"what you mean?" Khun questioned her  
"it was the same voice all the time, it's not come from different people, it's more like a sign you know, like you ring a bell"  
"really Miss Y/N how do you know about it?" Bam's feel surprised  
"let's say I have a good hearing now let's take it aside, the thing that bothered me is the team who not screaming is finish the test last than 5 minute, is that mean that we are going to be succed if we finish the test before 5 minute? What kind test do we have to face or is what I expected is correct, I'm not sure either" Y/N smile shephisly while scratching her cheek  
Khun kind of surprised by her statement, actually he didn't expect that she can observe the situation accurately cause she look distracted all the time.  
"you have a good deduction" suddenly from nowhere popped up a person who have pink head and a body with bright green colour and triangular shape, he grab Y/N and Bam's shoulder.  
"Oh Shit" Y/N slaped his hand away from her shoulder take a way back, turn around and face him  
"I'm sory you shock me" Y/n bow her head and appoligize for her rudeness  
"No, my bad I'm the one who suddenly barging, but after hear what you said I cann't hold myself" he smiled at Y/N  
"you eavesdropping?" Y/N and Khun said in unison, they glare each other right after said it  
"I'm sory I cann't help it, I'm just too excited to find another people like me" he smile sheepesly to them  
"what you mean?" Khun ask him  
"look I was choosen because of my intellegence, I already deducted all the clue they give to us and I was on my way to give you a hint when I hear this young lady explanation and find it fascinating"  
"what you meant by hint, they don't give us a slice of information regarding this test" Khun question that man statement  
"your wrong, the hint is all around, I'll explain it to you..."  
That neon man explained to Bam's team just like what Y/N said, that the scream is deliberatly played to inform other team, the team who not scream is the succed one and they pass the test under 5 minute. So it means you have to finish the test before 5 minute to pass it.  
Bam's thank the Neon man because he's kind to give them the hint but Khun said that it's just his way to test his own dedution by using Bam's team, if he is correct he will use it to his own team but if Bam's team failed he will find another way.  
"you never fell gratefull to anything do you?" Y/N mock Khun attitude  
But Khun just stay silent because it was their time to face the test.  
The bee girl open the door and inside it there's someone who sit in the middle of the room, there is a partition who separated him and twelve door behind him.  
"Nice to meet you regular, My name is Hansung yu, and I'm the administrator of this floor"  
Bam and Y/N bow back and said nice to meet you too while Khun and Rak stared at him intently  
He explained that they have 10 minute to choose one door behind him that lead them to the exit and open it, if they failed to find the right door after 10 minutes or give up they failed but if they choosed the wrong door within 10 minutes they will DIE.  
Khun asked for an information to decided which door but the test administrator said there's no more clue and he set the time. They all scream not satisfied except Y/N, she already know what kind of people the administrator was, she meet with someone who are similar to him in the past.  
Rak was furious and try to destroy that place and Bam's try to cool him down. Khun was thinking hard to find the answer.  
"is that an instant coffee?" Hansung Yu the administrator snaped up his head and quite shock to see that Y/N already in front of him.  
"yes it is, you want some?" Hansung Yu quickly calm his self down  
'how I cann't sense her' Hansung Yu though  
"may I?" Y/N ask politely  
"please" Hansung give a cup to Y/N  
Y/N sat across Hansung, watch the coffe pack to find a sign that there's usually there to open the pack, she opened it pour the coffe and pour the hot water and use the pack to stir it.  
"you know how to enjoy it" Hansung yu watch carefully the girl in front of him  
"I watch what are you doing" Y/N smile to him  
"do you not going to help your teammates?"  
"I'm not good at this thing" Y/N answer casually.  
They drink in silent for a moment and suddenly Y/N raise up  
"thank you for the coffee Mr Hansung Yu"  
"you already finish it?" Hansung watching surprised that Y/N already finish that hot coffe in just 2 minute  
"I'm afraid we don't have much time, then excuse me" Y/N bow his head  
She walk of and stop not far from Khun, she watch him still thinking hard about which door he should choose then she take a glimpse at the clock and realized they don't have much time left so she walk toward Crocodile which seem planning to open a door  
All of her act is not missed from Hansung Yu observation.  
"interesting girl" Hansung Yu watch Y/N carefully  
"Mr Rak what are you going to do?" Y/N look at Rak  
"I'm going to open this door"  
"do you already know which door is the right one?" Y/N ask him  
"No, but we did not have much time, so we are gone used my insting" Rak answer seriously  
"you mean guessing" Y/N help but smile  
"what's wrong with that?" Rak try to hide his shame  
"nothing at all, I think you are absolutely right, than how about this door, let's open this door" Y/N gave Rak a puppy eyed and pointed out the door beside her  
"no I'm the one who decided"  
"than which door you want?"  
"this door" Rak pointed a door beside him three door away from Y/N's choice  
"then let's do rock paper scissors to decide it, okay go" Y/N immediatly raise her hand and stratled Rak  
"wait" Rak try to stop but his body follow Y/N's sudden order and put a rock, unfortunately for Rak Y/N put a paper so she wins  
"yay I wins, let's open this door" while speak Y/N open the door beside her  
The sound of the door being open and the light that make it through the open door make Khun turn around in shocked  
"what are you doing" he ran to Y/N who stand in front of the open door  
"why you open the door?" Khun furious  
"Mr Rak said that we can open either door" Y/N pointed out to Rak  
Rak quite surprised that Y/N push a blame on him but he turn to Khun and explain why he do this  
Rak and Khun arguing about the open door, Khun think that's to reckless but Rak think this was the only way cause no matter how long you think it's imposibble to find an answer, than we just should use our last weapon _'Guessing'_  
"you think we are failed Bam?" Y/N stand close to Bam and ask him  
"I don't know Miss Y/N ,I hope not" Bam show his unsure smile.  
Suddenly they hear Hansung Yu clasped.  
"congratulation you passed the test"  
They turn around and look at Hansung Yu surprised  
"what you mean we passed, how?" Khun seems disbeliefed about their result  
"why you look not satisfied , are you not happy that you're team pass the test?" Hansung Yu ask Khun  
"no of course I'm happy I just don't understand" Khun feel flustered by Hansung Yu question  
"to pass this test you just need to open any door in 5 minutes and you already do that so you pass the test" Hansung Yu explain it but it seems that Khun still not satisfied  
"just any door? but how you expect us to know that without a clue and what you can evaluate with this kind of test?"  
"we already give you a clue Mr. Khun but you choose not to trust it, just because your background, you cann't do anything without the guarantee of succeed, you think to much, but the world will not wait for you, things that had an advantage can become a curse in split second, that's way you need a teammates who have innitiative and daring to take an action, eventhough in this case I can assure you that you always have an insuranse, an insurance who can guarantee the safety of you and your teammates, someone who is willing to take a blow for the other, right Miss Y/N" Hansung Yu stare at Y/N  
All look at Y/N  
"You're the type of person who would rather do the command, like this one you wait untill Mr. Rak decided to open any door and that's the time for you to step in, because you're not sure what lies behind the door, that's why you persistant to open the door by yourself so you can take the first impact, you even give Mr. Khun time to think so he can decided which door is the right one but you running out of time, right? But I'm sure when the time needed you'll also take the lead, but you prefer to stay in shadow" Hansung Yu watch her intently wait for her response.  
" I don't understand what are you talking about Mr Hansung Yu? I think you drink too much instant cofee, if we finish can we proccess to the next one?" Y/N smile to Hansung Yu  
"yes of course, congratulation and let's say a good byee for now" Hansung Yu bow his head sent Bam's team leave.

On the way to the next test place  
"is that true Miss Y/N?"  
"what is true Bam?"  
"that you persist to open the door because you try to make us save"  
Y/N laughing, they look at her  
"you're not supposed to believe what coffee addict said Bam, there's to much cafein that make their judge vague" Y/N patted Bam shoulder and sheet the tears in corner of her eyes.  
"but when the times come I'll do it, to make you save" Y/N smile at Bam sweetly  
"well Mr. Rak too, but not for someone" Y/N gazed to Khun  
"I don't need it" Khun answer don't care  
Y/N make a face behind Khun face  
"stop it Y/N"  
Y/N eyes wide open she surprised how Khun know, she take a step closer to Bam and wraped one of Bam's arm with both of her hand then whispered to him  
"is he have eye behind his back?"  
"I can hear you" Khun repply casually  
once again Y/N watch Khun's back with shock then turn around to face Bam  
"How he could hear it?"  
Bam smile watch what she does and how she react, he think it's the first time for him there's someone who makes him feel warm and comfort beside Rachel. When Bam with Y/N he feels so much fun and secure and he feel so gratefull but he also feel bad cause he must hide the truth about him from her.


	6. Waiting Room

The regular who pass Hansung Yu test now gather in waiting room.  
"it seems not many team passed previous test" Bam said while looking around  
"it's true, but it's still quite a lot, and they seems strong but nothing to worry about we still can handle it but something bothering me, in fact what are you doing?" Khun pointed out his finger to Y/N and look at her irritably.  
Y/N sit closed beside Bam and wraped her both arm on Bam waist while lean her head in one of Bam's shoulder.  
"what?" Y/N ask Khun innocently  
"I just want to comfort him, right Bam" she hold Bam closer and she nozled her face to his neck make Bam cuckling cause her hair tickling his neck.  
"Ok that's enough" Khun walk to them and grab her rear collar and pull her hardly from Bam.  
"what are you doing, Let me go" Y/N try strugling to escape from Khun grip, she wrigle and wigle her both hands and legs and try to reach Bam but Khun grip is so strong. It looks like Khun hold a cat  
Khun pull Y/N closer to him so now they look at each other " stop it" Khun voice firm make her stop her move, but she watch him intently and suddenly she scratch Khun face just like a cat. Khun pulling her away to avoid her scratching.  
"that's what you get for pulling me away" Y/N still struggling to give Khun more wound by trying to scratching him. Khun don't let go his grip in her rear collar while trying hold her both hand with his other hand. But it's not easy cause she keep moving her hands.  
Other people in that room sweatdrop see the scene in front of them. Bam approach Khun and Y/N and try to stop them but it is futile until.  
"I think you should release her you guys already make a scene" Shibisu approach them with friendly smile.  
Khun and Y/N watch him suspiciously but Khun release her and Y/N sit beside Bam while Khun take a seat betwen Y/N and Rak.  
"it's looks like you made it lucky boy, it's a good thing, my name is Shibisu and I'm a regular same like you and you are?"  
"I'm Bam"  
"so is this your team Bam ?"  
" yes This is Miss Y/N, Mr Khun, and Mr Rak" Bam introduce all of us  
"are your wound already heal?" Y/N try to open a conversation by remind Shibisu about what happen in shinsu wall test when he push the wall so hard to pass trough so make him loss of blood  
"ah yes, I have a good insting to survive" Shibisu smile shephisly. Y/N nod listen to his explanation  
"you have an interesting team Bam, you know, you're amazing can pass till this extent eventhough you look ordinary"  
"that's thank's to my teammate"  
"that's great, it looks that there aren't many leave so it means that the test is almost over, it will getting harder but I will pass every test cause I make a promise to my friend that I gone make to the top of the tower, so why did you come into the tower Bam"  
"huh, I must find someone in the tower" Bam fell hesitated to answer Shibisu, he glance at Y/N while answer it. Y/N was gazed away and give straight face, Khun and Rak also didn't say anything.  
"is he also a regular, but inner tower is too huge to find someone" Shibisu look concern  
"but I need to find her" Bam hang his head low listen what Shibisu said, but his voice firm.  
Shibisu feel sory after watching Bam reaction and he said " I'm sory about what I said, I'm sure you will find her, okay then I have to go back, I hope I'll see you again after this test" Shibisu smile at Bam and patted his shoulder while stand and walk away.  
"yes of course Mr Shibisu" Bam answer him before Shibisu going back to his teammates.  
"I hope you have enough rest regular"  
All regular turn around from where the sounds come and they see Mr Lero ro walking closer to them besides him is Yellowy the girl with bee costume from previous test.

 **_**  
 **All the credit for the original was belong to the owner**  
 **Please comment and let me know what you think about this story**  
 **It's my first story in english so I apologize for any grammar mistake**  
 **I used the plot from the comic**  
 **I may used some of the conversation that using in comic as it is or change it with my own word**  
 **If you have a question or a suggest you can write it in comment**  
 **Thank you**


	7. Crown Game part 1

"Mr. Lero ro" Bam greeted him and smile at him  
"hay, it's so nice to see you again, I come here with a good news"  
After said that Mr Lero ro explain that the administrator give the regular a _'Bonus Game'_. At first they rejected it because it's too much trouble to take bonus game before a test but Mr Lero ro said that every team has a right to decided whether they want to take the Bonus Game or not because there is no penalty. If they decided not to follow or if they lose in Bonus game they still able to take the next test. But if they win this Bonus Game they don't need to take the remaining test in this floor and can go straight to the next floor. All eyes wide open and excited to hear it.  
"there's only one team who can win and move to the next floor" Mr Lero ro explained it  
"so what kind of game it is?" one of the regular ask  
"it's called _'The Crown Game'_ and the detail about the game rules I'll explain it when we arrived in the spot" Mr Lero ro answer it  
All the regular have been transmited in big circle room that separated per room for each team by a wall and there's a rail that separated each room where regular is located and the empty space in midlle of the room. In that circle empty space there's a throne in midlle of it an the crown is on the throne.  
Mr. Lero ro stand beside the throne and hold the crown and explain about the _Crown Game._  
This game has another name as a _crown stealing game_ , it has 5 rounds and each rounds has 10 minute time limit. And only 5 team that can compete in each round, only team who has the crown at the end of each round who has the right to proceed to the next round, in the next round 4 team and the team who has the crown from previous round will compete for the crown. And the winner is the team who has the crown at the end of the 5th round.  
If you want to participate you need to push the red buzzer at the entrance of each of your rooms. Just 5 team who can compete at each round so it will be done in a first-come-first serve basis.  
But there is a way to finish the game early, that is to sit on the throne wearing a crown before 5 minute is up. The moment someone sit on the throne and wear the crown the round automatically ends and the sitting team became the winner of the round and they keep the crown for the next round. But there was some restricted, the team who has the crown from previous round at least one member must sit on the trown and wear a crown, the crown wearer cann't get off from the throne or lost the crown if that happen the team will be eliminated from the test. And if another team steal the crown and sit on the throne that teams wins the round. So it's at disadvantage to participate early cause the winner of previous round carries a big risk but if you are to afraid to participate the game then you will miss the oppurtunity to join the game. Because every team definitely want to participate in final round but there's only 5 team per round.  
"so don't think too much and just try to steal the crown" Mr Lero ro said  
"ah one more thing, another team from another test spot will be participating, that's a long story, check the instruction in the manual book and let's the game begin" with the announcement from Mr Lero ro the game start.  
"let's stay now for the first round it's too risky" Khun said  
"Ok" while answer Khun Bam take a glance at Y/N who make a distance with him and keep silence all the time  
Y/N sit beside Rak and lean on him  
"hey strange turtle are you alright?" Y/N nodding too lazy to answer Rak question  
Bam take a step closer to Y/N and sit besides her  
"Miss Y/N forgive me, I don't mean it to keep a secret from you" Bam hang his head low not daring too look at Y/N  
"you don't trust me right"  
Bam keep silent make Y/N sighed  
"so now what you want? I cann't just forgive you for granted" Y/N ask desperately  
"I know that, that's way I decided to tell you the truth"  
"really? why" Y/N try to control her smile  
"that's my way to thanks you for what you've done, eventhough I know that's not enough"  
"she didn't do much" Khun barging in with his comment make Y/n send a death glare to him that Khun ignore.  
"okay then, first you can tell me who is she? The girl that you are chasing to this tower" Y/N now look at Bam concerntly.  
"her name was Rachel"  
"is she your girlfriend?" Y/N voice show a bit jealousy  
"no ,she is my best friend, and she is the most important person in my life, I have previously stayed in very dark place like a big cave, I don't know why I could be in that place and why am I alone but when I look up I can see that there's a slit on top of me and there was a light that entered through the gap, so everyday I try to piled rocks to reach the top, I don't know how long I do that until I finally can reach the top and when it close enough I realized that there's a stone that block what seems like a way out, I try to push it so hard but it's stay and didn't budge. I almost give up when suddenly that stone was lifted and she enter with light. That's the first time I saw her, after that she always there for me and teach everything I know" Bam sighed softly  
Y/N hold Bam's hand to encouraging him to continue her story  
"she always have a dream to see a stary sky, an unlimited sky with a bright light above our head instead of a rock and a darkness, that's why she decided to entered into the tower. But I don't understand it, why she have to leave me why I cann't come along with her so I said I'll followed her until death, so here I am chasing after her and I'm going to bring her back, I cann't lose her"  
Y/N hugged Bam tightly and that stratled him but instead of push her he accept the warmth she gave and buried his face in her shoulder. For a moment they stay like that and Y/N patted his head when suddenly she sighed and pull Bam's away from her body.  
"I cann't just forgive you like that, but if you really mean it, maybe I consider it if you do something for me"  
"what it is?"  
"make me the second most important people for you"  
Bam blinked a couple of time cann't believe what she said  
Y/N came closer to Bam, cupped his face with both of her hand and smile sweetly to him and said  
"I already told you that I will help you to make your wish come true, so whatever it is my promise is still count, so as a payment can you make me a second most important people for you?"  
"I'm afraid he cann't do that" after hear Khun voice Y/N drop her smile and turn around to face Khun and make a sour face.  
Bam grab Y/N's hand who still cupped his face and make her look at him  
"you are the second most important person in my life" what Bam said succes make a blush in her face but Bam is not finished "along with Mr Khun and Mr Rak" what he said make she droop her head but suddenly she snaped up her head  
"why should I be in one place with that guy" Y/N whinning while pointed out to Khun  
"that was supposed to be may line, Bam is not someone who can possessed by someone like you"  
"what you mean by someone like me?"  
"a wicked, cunning noisy girl like you" Khun answer in cold and calm tone  
Y/N scoffed then stare at Khun said "it's so strange how you pointed out who you are to someone else, ah if I may add a sadistic girly boy you are Mr. Khun" she smirk at Khun while send a glazing blare to him  
Khun doesn't want to lose, he stare intently to her and that's make the air betwen them turn heavy quickly as if a black cloud with thunder above their head.

Meanwhile after win the first round and after Shibisu to vent his frustration to Aanak because she mess up by not want to trade places with Shibisu and sit still in throne for the next round, whereas the original plan Shibisu made was that Shibisu the weaklist link in their team to sit in the throne while Aanak and Hatz protect him from other team. But whatever Shibisu said Aanak remains stubornly so Shibisu can only follow Aanak want and proceed to the second round, there's two team who against Shibisu team, one of them are Lauroe team, a man with a blanket and pillow who always sleep all the time, cause Aanak decided to sit in the throne so that's make Shibisu and Hatz a swordsman to handle them. Shibisu face two members of the team Lauroe because Lauroe still stay behind in their team room sleeping, when Shibisu ask why just two of them, they answer that Lauroe think he hasn't needed if only to confront them, at first Shibisu could face them with ease but he eventually overwhelmed when he attacks from two direction and nearly lost his life if Hatz not deflect the knife that almost cut him.  
Shibisu fell relieved and hugged Hatz. The member of Lauroe team shock to see Hatz already stand to fight them and watch the team that against Hatz before is already defeated. Hatz said that if they want to steal the crown they mustn't take them lightly or they will lose and that's when Lauroe open his eyes. And out of nowhere Lauroe launch a Shinsu attack to Aanak who sit on the throne. Hatz scream and warning Aanak who avoid the attack just in time. The other two member avoid Hatz and Shibisu then run and attack Aanak which she avoid easily. Hatz and Shibisu ran to help Aanak when suddenly for the second time Lauroe launch a Shinsu attack who couldnt Aanak avoid, she took the attack directly. this attack is more huge than before, Hatz and Shibisu scream Aanaks name and shock by the attack. But their afraid was futile because Aanak wasn't even get the slightest scratch. Hatz and Shibisu happy about it but Lauroe and his team was shock about the fact how that attack didn't effect her.  
That attack have made Aanak agry and she ignite her sword, and when she do it it looks like theres a devil face behind her and she swung her sword to Lauroe.

Theres a loud THUMP that broke Y/N and Khun staring contest and make them to look at the battle in the middle room  
"Oh that's the blanket man" Y/N said while walking to the rail to look closer  
"He fly, WOW" Y/N look fascinated with what Lauroe did  
"He's a shinsu user and he's great" Khun stand beside Y/N and answer casually  
"See I know he got something beside that blanket and pillow, WOAH, is that a sword how she can make it to that way, that's sword looks like a big deal" Y/N pointed out to sword carried by Aanak which extend until the end of the hall  
"That's an ignition weapon, but how a regular can have that's kind of weapon?" Khun seems unsettled with weapon possessed by Aanak.  
Aanak attach Laruoe using her weapon. She swung her sword once again at Laruoe and this time the sword can divide into section. Laruoe try to block it and dodge it, he jump and land in the groud still avoid the sword which attack him from every direction. And what is more surprising is she did all the attack with still remain in the throne but the attack could cover the whole room.  
When Y/N and Khun still watch the fight suddenly they hear Bam scream, they turn around and look at Bam.


	8. The Bet

"Whats wrong Bam?" Khun run to Bam  
"The black March, theres something happen to Black March" Bam breathing hard and he hold the Black March tighter  
When they still concern about Bam they don't realize that Aanak suddenly stop her attack to Lauroe and watch at Bam suspiciously. When Aanak ignited her weapon she can fell her weapon vibrate and its just mean one thing, that theres another weapon which same like hers, one of master Ashul Edwarus weapons of the 13 months.  
She watch Bam intently and she recognize Black March in Bam's hand. When Aanak still observe Bam, two other member of Lauroe team grab the blanket that cover Lauroe body and drag Lauroe back to their room.  
"What are you doing" Lauroe scream to his team who suddenly drag him back  
"Theres no way we will win fight that monster, its not worth it to risk your life just for a bonus game" one of them answer while still dragging Lauroe back to their room.  
After back to their team room the other two breathing hard because they run fast try to escape from Aanak and they fell relieved can out from the battle, on the contrary Lauroe was sulking and wrap his body with his blanket. He feel upsate because he fell they surrender to fast and he cann't do anything about it.

The rule said if a team return to their room during the crown game, its considered a forteit and they can no longer participate. So it decided for the second round Aanak team wins

"Bam are you okay?" Y/N voice concern  
"Yes, it's a bit better now" Bam still breathing hard and that's make Y/N and the other worry. Suddenly they feel an energy coming closer to them, and suddenly a hard blast blowing through them, fortunately Rak was guarding them with his spear, instinctively Y/N standing protectively in front of Bam who still crouching while hold Black March tightly, Khun and Rak standing beside her ready with their weapon and when the smoke clear they can see Aanak was standing in their team room with her weapon guarding up.  
Its look like finaly Black March calm down and Bam looking up at Aanak who barging in to their room confused.  
"Give me that weapon" Aanak suddenly outburst make them startled  
"what are you doing? You are not allowed barging in to other team room" Khun warn her but Aanak don't even take a glance at him, she just staring at Bam  
"Hey black hair boy how do you get that weapon?"  
Khun doesn't understand how Aanak can recognize about Black March  
"Why do you ask" Bam ask Aanak calmly  
"You shouldn't have that weapon" Aanak answer Bam  
Suddenly Shibisu approaching Aanak and scream at her because he get off from the throne and that's make their team lose. Aanak explain that she want Bam's weapon, Shibisu doesn't understand what's so special about Bams weapon so he grab Aanak shoulder and scold her. That's make Aanak angry, the pulse in her head twitching cause Shibisu shouted in her ear and he insult the weapon so she pinch his index finger with her index and thump, she give Shibisu's finger a pressing that makes his finger swallow and push his hands off from her shoulder.  
"how you dare to say Black March one of master Ashul Edwarus weapons of the 13 months as a stupid weapon" Aanak take a glance pass her shoulder to Shibisu  
Shibisu eyes wide open and his face shock  
"that was a Black March the weapon that the king of the tower give to their daughter? But how you know about it?" Shibisu ask Aanak still shock.  
"because I'm the daughter of Jahad the King of the tower"  
Shibisu froze, his eyes and mouth wide open with the statement Aanak said  
Aanak didn't care with the shock Shibisu have and she continued  
"the weapon in my hands is the Green April, it's also one of master Ashul Edwarus weapons of the 13 months, so it can be resonance with each other when they close, you can feel it to right"  
"yes a little bit" Bam answer Aanak question while look at Black March in his hand and remember what happen before when Black March behave.  
"that weapon not supposed to be in a hand beside Jahad Princess, you don't have the right to have it so give it to me right now" Aanak reached out her hand to Bam.  
" I cann't, I cann't give you the Black March, Yuri let me borrowed this weapon so I should only return this to her" Bam stare back at Aanak and grip Black March tightly  
"I already warn you but it seems you don't know your place, so I just need to show it to you"  
Aanak raise up her weapon above her head and suddenly you can feel a wind blowing up, the tension start to building up and all of Bam's team standing in their guard. But when Aanak try swinging her sword she cann't do it, she trying hard to pull it until the angry mark filling her temple but it didn't budge. Aanak think it was Shibisu so she turned her head to him and send a death glare but Shibisu just look at her dumbfounded.  
Aanak looked up and see Mr. Lero ro grab her weapon.  
"it's look like you're the one who didn't know your place Aanak Jahad, you have lose the game because you left the throne so go back to your room. I won't let you behave anymore " Mr. Lero ro look down on her and watch her intently. He releasing the sword that had been held and make Aanak stumble a little.  
"I understand" Aanak hang her head low, she still cann't give up  
"Um, Mr administrator can you add another rule?" Aanak look up at Mr. Lero ro with innocent face  
"what you mean?" Mr. Lero ro look curious  
"I hear with the adminitrator permission you can change the rule of the game"  
"That's right, so what you want?"  
" A blockbuster event, a game by using Green april and Black March as a bet"  
Mr. Lero ro smirk listen to Aanak Proposal " That's sound interesting he said  
Aanak turn around and look at Bam then said "hey your name Bam right let's play a game, your team have to follow the next round and you have to wins out, If you wins you can have Green April and I won't attack your team until the game over, but if you lose you give Black March to me"  
"I don't want to, why I have to play such game?" Bam refused it  
"because I wouldn't mind to kill you after the game is over to get Black March and it will be more wise to participate the game rather than to lose it just like that, well it's up to you"  
Bam think carefully about what Aanak said, this is his problem and he should deal it by himself but when viewed from the power she possesed it's just piece of a cake to take Black March from him, and we can be sure she will take it from him, and he cann't allowed it, but if he participated the game there's a chance it could harm his teammate, and he cann't take that risk.  
"what are you thinking off? Are you afraid that you cann't win the game?well I don't blame you, it will be impossible to win with this kind of teammates"  
What Aanak said has trigger anger from Khun and Rak while Y/N just sighed because she know it's just her way to pissed them off, although Y/N think it will be nice to punch her face for once.  
"what are you waiting for Bam" Khun explode and all eyes look at him "off course you'll do it, we accept your term" Khun look at Aanak defiantly.  
"but Mr. Khun" Bam didn't want Khun to act rashly  
"it's fine, after all we are going to participate on the next round, Aanak Jahad that's your name right, listen to me, extra's like you perhaps don't understand that the main caracter like us go out at last, that's way we've wait this long right Crocodile" Khun scream the last part and Rak responded it.  
"OF COURSE, THE GAME WITHOUT ME DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING"  
Rak loud scream make Y/N smile while covered her ears with her hand.  
"don't back out you little lizard" Rak stared down at Aanak.  
"Miss Y/N?" Bam called her and she can see a worried in his face  
Y/N turn to him and sighed "I don't have a choice do I?"  
"I'm sorry" Bam hang his head low  
Y/N cuckled make Bam looked up at her confused  
"I'm just kidding" Y/N said while ruffle Bam's hair, she then turn around look at Aanak and give her challenging gaze then said "let's wins this game".  
Aanak hate with the confidence Y/N showed so she intend to make it harder for them, she turn around to Mr Lero ro and once again with her innocent face she said  
"Mr. Lero ro you know, I think we need to adjust one more rule?"  
Mr. Lero ro just look at Aanak wait for her to state what she mean  
"they have four member in their team while the other just three member per team don't you think that's unfair?"  
Before Mr. Lero ro said anything Y/N take a step forward and said  
" you don't have to worried we aren't going out simultaneously"  
Aanak looked at Y/N confused  
"you have to wait to see the meaning behind my word cause I'll only discuss it with my team and Mr. Lero ro so will you excuse me and go back to your own room right now" Y/N emphasize the word 'right now' and give Aanak a small glare and then change it with a smile  
For a moment Aanak can sense a deathly glare from Y/N, thats make her spine in back of her neck rise, but she quickly calm herself and watch closely at Y/N to make sure what she sense before but she only see a smile in Y/N face. She quickly srug it off turn around and walking out from Bam's room follow by Shibisu and Hatz.  
Maybe Aanak things it's just a false alarm but Mr Lero ro see it all, even he fell a small goosebump when Y/N try to threat Aanak. He smirk to find another amusing things but he things to keep it down for this time.  
When Aanak walking off Bam's room, Y/N turn around and look at Khun and said  
"Mr. Khun, you already have a plans to get that crown and make Bam to sit on the throne for the next round right?"  
Khun eyes wide for a second surprised how she know but quickly calm his self and ask " so?"  
" you and Mr. Rak will get Bam to sit on the throne with the crown in this round and I will guard him by myself in the next round"  
All eyes wide with what did she just stay  
"all by yourself?" Khun ask unsure with what he hear  
"yes, you said you want to know what I can do right, so this is the time to show you" Y/N answer casually but Khun still fell unsure about this  
" I know it but by yourself it's to risk" Khun said seriously  
"what, so are you worried about me?" she look shock at Khun and wait for his answer  
"don't think to high about youself, I'm worried that it will affect our team" Khun answer firm  
Y/N sighed " I won't risk our team, so trust me okay" she looked at Khun seriously and that's make Khun stop.  
"hey strange turtle I know they are not as strong as I am but for you to handle them self, we never know how many team is going to participate in your turn, are you really sure?" Rak looked at the girl in front of him with concern  
"I know you worry about me and thanks for that but yes I'm completely sure about this" Y/N smile at Rak  
"if that so then don't lose" Rak said in serious tone,  
Y/N know that's how Rak show his concern so she smile wider and said " I won't"  
Bam grab one of Y/N's arm and make her looked at him then he said  
"it's not right, you're the one who supposed to sit on the throne with the crown while we protect you not the other way around Miss Y/N, I cann't allowed you to risk your life for me"  
It's the first time Y/N watch Bam's so serious, his gazed unwavering and his foice firm, his grip in her arm strong yet so delicate, she can fell his warm and that's make his cheeks turn red and her heart beathing fast.  
She smile at him and then said " you're so sweet, if you do this I cann't do anything except to love you more, I know what I'm doing and it's not a haste decision, so trust me, hm?"  
Y/N still can see a hesitation in Bam, he still cann't let her go, Y/N sighed then tilted her head and looked at Bam then said  
"let's make a bet, If I cann't continue anymore I will surender but if I can beat all of other team that face me in my turn under 5 minute you will drop Miss from my name and would call me by my name, how about that?"  
Bam think a moment about the plan, but his though was cut off by Khun voice  
"maybe if you stop acting like middle aged women he will call you by your name"  
"I don't ask you and I'm not like that" Y/N looked pissed with Khun  
"Okay then" Bam voice make them looked at him  
Bam nodded with Y/N's bet  
"make sure not to push yourself to hard and don't get hurt"  
Y/N cupped Bam's face with both of her hand and press his cheeks then pull his face closer and make he looked at her, she smiled an said " I know I know"  
She let her hand of from Bam's face and turn around to talk to Mr. Lero ro. Bam smouthing his both cheeks with his hand who became red because of the press Y/N make.  
"I think you already hear what we discussed before but I'll repeat it for you, for the upcoming round Mr. Khun, Mr Rak and Bam will participate, and in the next round I by myself will be the only guard for Bam who sit on the throne with the crown, is that alright Mr. Lero ro?"  
"you seems that you are so sure about your team ability, are you sure they can get the crown"  
"absolutely there's no doubt about it, you don't know that we have a wicked planner in our team, actually I fell sory for the other team" while said it Y/N glanced at Khun then she give Mr. Lero ro her wide smile.  
small smile rose at Khun's lip when he catch Y/N's glance at him  
"that's great I cann't wait to see it, then Let's the game begin"


	9. Crown game part 2

After that Mr. Lero ro resume the game, some team complain about the unbalance number of player, Mr. Lero ro said that he already realized it and he explain that our team won't going out simultaneously but he keep it a secret about me who will guard Bam alone in next round.  
Bam, Khun and Rak stand in the middle room, there's another 3 team that will fight againts them  
When the other team still occupied by their own mind, who think that this is their chance to win because Aanak who is the strongest Regular they know has already eliminated, each of them looking down on other team they face, because each of them have a shinsu user so they think it will just a speed problem who is the fastest will win the game, at that time they was surprised by Khun, without a word with the slow blow of the wind who past through them he suddenly stand in the throne while holding the crown in his hand.  
"oh now this feel better" Khun said casually  
Other team even Bam is shock to see how fast he is  
"if I sit on the throne with the crown wouldn't that mean the game is over?" Khun said while glance at the other team teasing them.  
Other team was screaming 'NO' in their head, desperatly hope that Khun won't do what he said  
"But that's no fun right?" Khun ask the other team, and they nodding rapidly  
"that's way I will give you a chance" while said that Khun insert the crown to his bag and hold his knife and look at them  
"fight me you weakling and if you can beat me, I'll give you the crown, that if you can" Khun smirk at them.  
Rak didn't understand what was Khun think by triggering an outrage of the other team  
"I know that this was his plan to make Bam sit on the throne, I'm glad that I was his teammate, if not I will kill him, he is so annoying" Y/N mumbled to herself.  
An angry mark appear in other team head while they watch Khun snickering at them, one of them shoot at Khun that was Khun block by his bag lazyly  
"wait, on the second thought it's too troublesome, I change my mind" while said that Khun put his hand in his bag and pull out the crown then throw it away and land in the middle of the room  
"what are you doing?"  
All of them was bewilderedment by Khun's action  
"I gave you the crown, so fight among yourself and whoever wins can take the honor to come up here and fight againts me" Khun sit on the throne and smirk at them.  
"woah he is the most arrogant person I ever meet, that evil guy, thanks God he do it for our team" Y/N sighed and shake her head watching Khun.  
The other team fell a conflict in their mind, they know that they have to get the crown to win but it fell that something bothering them something more important to do and after a moment of time thinking they finally find a silent agreement and that was  
 _'they want to kill that blue haired boy'_  
"hey let's ceasefire for now and kill that cocky bastard first" one of the other team give suggest and follow by the other  
"yes let's give him a leason first and after that we can fight for the crown"  
"really, it's a shame all of you waste my pity" Khun look down at them, he pulling out his weapon that he keep in his bag before and stand for a fight. Rak was stand and grab his spear and in a split second the fight betwen 3 other team againts Bam's team start.

Rak and Khun fight while trying to protect Bam. When on the throne there's a black huge thing that give surprised attack to Khun, so he open his bag and scream " TIME TO EAT MANBARONDENA" and that black huge thing that attack Khun dissapeared to his bag like something absorbed it.  
"he is not easy" Y/N smirk see what Khun could do  
There's a boy who try to shot Bam with a marble gun  
" Bam watch out" Y/N scream warning Bam and thats make Bam stop and avoid the marble that past in front of him.  
Khun hit that boy who shoot at Bam with his bag and break his nose  
"play marble at home" Khun said while he watch that boy drop to the ground and hold his nose and scream in pain.  
They push Rak and Khun back to back and attack them from two direction so they cann't escape and take huge damage.  
" Crocodile run" with Khun warning, Rak jump then land in a side, Khun subjecting his body dodge the attack that direct to him so that make the other team hit each other.  
Rak and Khun shortly face the other and try to finish them, when out of nowhere A sniper, a girl with her wand who use shinsu and a boy with baseball stick try to attack Bam at same time.  
"BAAAMMMM" Y/N scream and break the rail but she stop when she fell an energy from Bam and she look at Bam closely  
Khun watch in horror when he see the bullet coming direct at Bam  
But the bullet seems like hit an energy wall and destroyed into pieces. The shinsu from girl wand looks like neutralize and a baseball stick boy frezze like some source stop him.  
At same time there's a gentle breeze surround Bam. In that meantime Khun hit the baseball stick boy with his bag and throw him away. While Rak throw his spear to the riffle man and broke his gun in pieces.  
"don't touch my prey" Rak scream in furious.  
Bam surprised watching how Rak and Khun is trying so hard to protect him  
"Bam is a shinsu user" Y/N mumbled to herself and observe at Bam when something cathing her sight  
Y/N stand there in disbeliefed, she rubbed her eyes when she see a small creature with a tail getting closer to the crown were thrown before, pick it up and walk closer to the thrown.  
"Ano" she pointed out and look at Khun not sure  
Khun realized Y/N's look and smirk at her, Y/N tilt her head and suddenly open her eyes wide when she see Khun pulling out another crown from his bag and grin to the creature. It looks like not Y/N but that creature saw it to and look confused.  
"how? what happen?" the creature unsure  
"Abracadabra, it's the fun and amasing duplicating bag" Khun lift the bag in front of his body and showed it with proud  
The creature trembled by anger because it was fooled by Khun  
"you fooled me blue haired boy aaacchhh" it scream in furious  
Khun and Rak have defeated all of the other regular.

It looks like at the start of the game Khun already duplicate the crown when previously he put the crown on his bag, then he throw the fake one to distract the other team and keep the real one with him untill it's over. Y/N sighed and she smile fell relieved when finally this round is over and Bam was save. Now it's her turn.


	10. First Solo

Bam sit on the throne with the crown above his head. Rak and Khun walking back to their room, they can see Y/N stand outside their room beside the broken rail  
"are you broke this" Khun ask casually while look at the rail in the floor.  
"well I'm so afraid that something going to hurt Bam" Y/N smile sheppishly and scratch her cheeks  
"don't you dare to die strange turtle, cause you are my prey" Rak said and walking past Khun who still stand in same place beside Y/N  
Y/N smile see the concern shown by Rak and she take a glance to Khun  
"you are not going to say anything?" Y/N ask curiously  
"don't mess up" Khun look straight in front of him and walk inside not even take a glance at her  
"just wait and see Mr. Khun"  
Y/N walk closer to the throne and smile at Bam when she stand in front of him.  
There's a loud murmur between other regular when they look just Y/N and Bam in the middle arena  
Suddenly the regular can see Mr. Lero ro standing in the middle room and said  
"attention please to all of you, as you know there's an unbalance team member so to make it fair and such a proposal which had been submitted by Mr. Bam's team, in this round from Bam's team who will participate is Mr. Bam who sit on the throne and Miss Y/N who will be his guard, I guess thats all so let's start" right after Mr. Lero ro finish his speak there's a sound from the Buzer  
There are 4 other team that stand and ready to fight. It's looks like they think this is the best time to steal the crown.  
"good luck" Mr. Lero ro said and glance at Y/N from his shoulder and leave, Y/N bowed at him  
"Miss Y/N" Bam looked at her with concern  
"dont worry just remember our bet" she give him reasurring smile  
"just don't get hurt" Bam voice firm  
"I know" Y/N patted Bam's head  
"hey little girl I don't know what are you or your team think so they send you to this hell but I'm afraid that you will regret it" one of them said and smile mocking at her.  
"they have lost their mind" they still make fun of Bam's team  
"what are we going to do now, fight again a litlle girl" they laugh at her  
Rak and Khun was stand in silent, they tried so hard to hold their anger because of other team insult. They stand still because they believed in Y/N, about what she said and honor her decision.  
Y/N turn around and face them, her face calm she tied her hair in high ponytail then bowed at them  
" I thinks it's..." his speak was cut off because out of nowhere he drop to the ground  
All eyes wide open when they see Y/N stand beside the limp body and look at him with cold stares  
"aah so this is how it feel, you right it feel better" Y/N look at Khun who stare shockly see how fast she move and that cold figure in her.  
"what are you.." once again he was cut off when Y/N in the blink of an eyes has been standing in front of him, he was the one who insult them at the beginning, he just stand with his eyes and mouth wide open.  
"you're talking too much" she give pressing to his neck with two of her finger and he immediately drop to the ground.  
Doesn't take a long when she swift from one people to another made the same movement and drop people one by one to the ground, all of them are to shock to move so they just stand there freezing plus she was to fast to follow by their eyes, so they recklesly swing their weapon hope that it will hit her but that was futile, they are too scared of her and absolutely to slow for her so she dodge that attack easily and finally they all have fallen and Y/N stand hovering the limp body in the ground, her stare still cold. Everybody shock and try to understand what just happened, a little girl has finished 12 grown up man in the blink of an eyes.  
"Miss Y/N" Bam voice startled Y/N, her eyes immediately soft, she turn around and smile at him  
She walk closer to Bam and glance to the clock and it was under 3 minute after she take her first move  
"It's better than I though" she mumbled to herself, but suddenly a smile rose up in her face and she trot toward Bam and stop in front of him  
"I win, I win the bet, I beat them under 5 minute, so?" she blink at Bam and waiting  
"Y/N"  
She smile wider and hugged Bam  
"it's so nice to hear my name from you" she hugged Bam tightly  
Once again everybody shock to watch Y/N after what she did, it fells like there's two people in one body.  
When Y/N still hugged Bam with wide smile in her face there's a paramedic approach and checking Y/N's victim  
"they didn't move, are they died?"  
"I can still fell the pulse but it's to slow"  
"what really happened?"  
The paramedic confused about the condition of the victim  
Y/N looked at them, she let go of Bam turn around and take a light jump and land in the end of the hall and crouching beside the paramedic, that's make the paramedic startled by her sudden presence.  
"oh I'm sory" Y/N bow her head light  
"they are okay I just block their blood stream and make them paralized for a few moment, maybe it will take a half of an hour untill one hour to released them but not to worried, you just need to lay them down comfortly and wait untill they awake"  
When Y/N explained the condition to the paramedic other regular observe her closely.  
Not just the paramedic but other regular also surprised, they don't understand how she can move that fast or that far with just a light jump. Even Lauroe who sleep all the time sit and watch Y/N closely  
"I cann't feel her at all?" he mumbled to himself  
"she is amazing right?" Mr Lero ro stand beside Bam and look at Y/N with amused  
"you know what she doing to them?" Mr. Lero ro looked at Bam  
Bam looked back at Mr. Lero ro puzzled  
"it's called full blooded, you block the blood stream and make the victim paralized temporarily, it's an ancient technique, not many people can do it, you have to find the exact point and give exact pressure, it means you have to move faster from your enemy and have an accurate observation. It's a difficult technique but very effective, you see how fast she beat them or how accurate her move so she doesn't waste any energy, she is indeed amazing" Mr. Lero ro smile at Bam after finish his explanation.  
"oh Mr. Lero ro" Mr. Lero ro turn around and see Y/N walking closer to him  
"what are you doing here?" Y/N looked at him puzzled  
"observe" Mr. Lero ro answer short and then leave  
Y/N tilted her head and shrugged, she looked at Bam and smile then said  
"I got a go now" Y/N sullen and hugged Bam once again, Bam smile with her reaction and at that time Y/N sense a death glare was sent to her, she looked up and find where it come from when she land on someone with large cloak and his/her face covered by a hoodie.  
'it's look like they was from other test spot Mr. Lero ro talking about, the one who sent the death glare' Y/N stare at him/her.  
"what are you doing?" Khun voice startled her and Y/N looked up and see Khun and Rak already walking closer to her  
"hmm" once again she glance at that strange team who all of them use cloak then shake her head  
She turn around to Bam smile at him and patted his head "stay save"  
Bam nodding his head  
Y/N walking back to their room, she past Khun and when she beside Khun she whispered to him  
"keep your guard up and remain near to Bam" she continue and arrived at their room  
Khun says nothing and keep walking and stand beside Bam

 **_** **  
** **the first solo of reader, how do you think it's good enough?** **  
** **give me your comment**  
 **All the credit for the original story was belong to the owner**  
 **Please comment and let me know what you think about this story**  
 **It's my first story in english so I apologize for any grammar mistake**  
 **I used the plot from the comic**  
 **I may used some of the conversation that using in comic as it is or change it with my own word**  
 **If you have a question or a suggest you can write it in comment**  
 **Thank you**


	11. crown game part 3

In the last round there's another 4 team insert the game including the team from other test spot, when they had just entered someone in leotard with golden stick attack another team and finish them in a second.

The leotard suit approaching the throne

"Damn crocodile it's getting closer"

"I know I'll tear you to pieces" Rak scream and run with Khun blocking it

"no stay with Bam" Y/N scream warning them but it's to late.

The leotard suit throw the stick then make it as a base to jump high past Crocodile head and it land right in front of Bam on the top of the throne.

Khun and Rak see in shock when it pass easily and now directing the stick threaten Bam

"Run Bam" Khun try to get back but the leotard suit other member blocking him

"damn it" Khun muttered under his breath

"put the crown down" it hovering at Bam.

"no, I'll protect the crown till the end" Bam voice firm.

Y/N want to run to save Bam when suddenly Mr. Lero ro stand in front of her and blocking her to move forward

"please move away" Y/N stare at Mr. Lero ro

"stay down Miss Y/N if you interfere then you're team will automatically going to be eliminated, it's an order"

Y/N flich a moment to hear that but she quickly stare back at Mr. Lero ro

"you're not my master" she said

The leotard suit raise up the stick and going to hit Bam

Bam raise the Black March try to block.

Y/N eyes wide open and going to run but Mr. Lero ro grab her shoulder and hold her in her place

"let me go!!" Y/N struggle and grabs back Mr. Lero ro's hand on her shoulder try to push it away but Mr Lero ro tighten his grip.

"BAAAAMMMM" Khun scream.

Y/N snape up her head and watch in horor when the stick only stayed a neck gone a hit Bam "NOO" unconsiously she tighten her grip and broke Mr. Lero ro's hand and that's make he frowned in pain.

He surprised how a little girl like her can have an amazing power like this untill she easily can broke his hand eventhough he is a ranker, so this whole time she was surpressed it, but how he cann't feel it. It's diferent from Aanak but it's look like she much stronger than Aanak.

But fortunately some girl blocking the attack and save Bam, right after that the girl fight with the leotard suit. And that make Y/N sighed in relieved and eventually she realized what she has done, she let go her grib in Mr. Lero ro hand and look the blue mark that appeared on it.

"oh my God, I'm so sory" she stare at the wound, concern and regret in her voice sounds so real

Mr Lero ro stared at her, and smile "don't worry about it"

"I'm so sorry" she bowed her head deeply

"It's really okay" he patted her head softly

She looked at him and glance once again to the wound

"it will heal soon" he ruffle her hair.

Y/N shifted her gaze back to the game, the girl who save Bam before still fight with the leotard suit, so are Rak and Khun who still fight with other member from the same team with the leotard suit.

Y/N feel strange about Bam because he just stand still.

'is he hurt' that's what Y/N think but no, then she realized something

Bam was stared on one of cloak member who stand in front of him, but it's not like he threatened by it, it's more looks like he curious about something.

'do he know one of them?' Y/N still observe Bam

Mr. Lero ro also still stand beside Y/N, eventhough his hands is in pain he cann't leave that girl, he afraid that she will do reckles thing and make her getting eliminated. He cann't let that happen, he still want to observe that girl even more.

Rak and Khun has defeated the enemy and now watch the fight between the girl who save Bam and the leotard suit.

There's an uneasy feeling that feel by Y/N but she cann't pointed out

"Mr. Khun stay with Bam!!"

Khun hear what Y/N said and going to approaching Bam when the leotard succesfully pass the girl who falls because of her high heels. But instead approaching Bam that leotard suit hit the other member of the cloak team that noticed by Bam. And because of the hit the hood fall and reveal that it was a girl.

The leotard suit going to hit that girl once more time

"RACHEL!!" Bam scream and going to leapt off the throne

"No Bam" Khun try to stop him

"TURTLE" Rak scream at Bam but it's useless.

Bam leapt off the throne and hug that girl and blocking the hit with his body and the stick hit Bam's head hard. Both of Bam and that girl fall because the impact

It raised the stick once again and going to hit Rachel.

Mr Lero ro are going to grab Y/N shoulder to hold her but it's looks like she even didn't flinch and there's no sign that she is going to take an action.

"you are not going to protect them?" Mr. Lero ro ask curiously

"Bam's going to protect her" Y/N answer casually

"Damn Bam" Khun scream same with Rak " TURTLE"

When the stick getting closer suddenly there's a Loud CRACK and the mask that cover the leotard suit broken and reveal the face behind it.

Everybody was very surprised with what was going on.

after a moment finallythey realized simultaneously with the scream Bam using Shinsu to break the leotard suit mask and slash the right side of her face and injure her right eyes, she scream in pain and crouching on the ground while hold her face.

After that Bam was lying still unconsious in Rachel's arm. Rachel scream Bam's name but he just stay quiet.

Rachel's team the only one who survived didn't take the crown.

The crown game ended without a winner.


	12. Breaktime

Y/N stand in the porch while looked up at the sky when she hear a footsteep approaching her. She look in the direction the sound came and see Khun walking closer to her.

"is something happen to Bam?" her body stiffed and her face show concern

"no, I just want to take a break" Khun answer casually

"ah right, wait so who watches Bam now?"

"no one" Khun answer while leaned back againts breezeway and looked up at they sky

"what, why you leave him alone" Y/N upset see Khun casually leave Bam alone

"the doctor just check it out and won't be too much help although we stand there"

"what if he wakes and no one besides him" Y/N looked at Khun

"there's a nurse watch over him, they will call for us"

Y/N sighed hard listen to Khun explanation, eventhough she hate to admit it he was right, she turn around and lean her chin on the breezeway then closed her eyes.

"it's been 3 days and he remain unconsious, what should we do Mr. Khun"

Khun just stay silent for a moment then ask Y/N

"Do you think he will waking up"

"of course" there's no doubt in Y/N's voice

"what if he won't get up again?"

"I will wait for him untill he wake up"

" you care so much about him do you?"

"hm" Y/N nodded her head answer Khun still closed her eyes

"why you so attached to him?"

"I think it goes same with you, that was his charm, Bam can even make someone to change his goal just to follow him right Mr. Khun"

Khun didn't answer her question, maybe she is right, there's something about Bam that's so pure that make them attracted to him.

"so you change your goal just for him?" Khun ask her try to hide his curiosity

"No Mr.Khun, he just completed it, Bam make me find my 'life purpose'" she smiled softly still closing her eyes.

Khun glance at Y/N when she said it and it was his first time Khun see her in this state and when he see her smile pink tint cover his cheeks, he is glad that she still closed her eyes.

For a few moment they just stand there in silent enjoying the accompany of each other when out of nowhere Khun voice break their silent.

"then why you let this thing happen? You can stop it, but you chose no to why?" Khun glance at Y/N, but she still closed her eyes.

Khun remember when before Bam use shinsu to attack the leotard suit Y/N was stand and watch closely, looks like she wait for it to happen.

"because I need to confirm about something"

"what do you mean?" Khun looked at Y/N

She sighed open her eyes raised her head put her right elbow on the brezzeway then lean her head in the palm of her right hand then tilted her head so now she looked at Khun.

"I can feel it, when Bam going to use a shinsu, I can feel before he used it, it was so shocking to me to even know that Bam can use shinsu but more confused me is how I can feel it"

Khun looked at her confused

She sighed then scratch her head

"Mr. Khun when you can feel shinsu for the first time?"

Khun furrowed his eyebrow

Y/N smile to see Khun reaction, she came closer to Khun and whispered it to him

"I cann't never feel what you called shinsu before, not as something you can see or feel in ordinary life or as an attack, shinsu never affected me before, no matter how strong, it will never going to taking affect on me"

Khun was shocked with what he just heard ' is something like that ever happen?'

"like the shinsu wall used by Mr. Lero ro before and the small test you take with your previous team?" Khun ask her

Y/N nodded her head "right, some people think I just have a strong shinsu resistance but it's not like that, I cann't feel it at all, The Shinsu"

"why you tell me all this?" Khun furrowed his eyebrow

"because I think it was time to tell you and I choose to trust you".

Khun eyes wide open when he heard it, he cann't believe it, when everyone else choose to avoid him but Y/N and Bam trust him, are they have lost their mind, don't they know who he is

"don't you know who I am?" Khun speaked out his mind

"of course I know, at first I choose to avoid you but Bam trust you and I trust his decision plus when I see what you do for him I think I can trust you, so that's way I choose to tell you all of this" Y/N answered with confidence, her glance was unwavering that's make Khun smile a little.

"well actually I trust one more people that I hope he can enlighten me, right Mr. Lero ro"

Khun surprised with what Y/N just said and he followed her gaze and see Mr. Lero ro come out from behind the wall inside the room, he then walking closer to them

"eavesdrooping including as a crime Mr. Lero ro" Y/N smile at him

"I'm sorry I don't know that the conversation getting serious, so since when you know that I'm here" Mr. Lero ro smile sheepeshly

"since the start"

Mr. Lero ro smile hear her answer but suddenly his face become serious and he looks at both of them

"I need to talk to both of you in my office"

And after Mr. Lero ro said it, now three of them sit in Mr. Lero ro office

"so can you explain it to me"

"I'm afraid I also don't know much, they" Y/N shake her head than started again "I mean people who lived with me said at first it was an accident when they know about it, so to make it sure they will ask me to stand in the middle of the room, many people will come in front of me, they do nothing to me just stand for a moment then leave, at the beginning I don't understand what are they doing to me but I started to grasp what they were doing when I look around, the ground beneath me destroyed as well as the walls around me, sometime we go to a big room and sometime to a cave. Wherever it was all around me were destroyed when they finish. it's looks like from day to day they are increasingly surprised to see a girl who standing still unaffected by power who can destroy everything. Not only that, my movement is faster than people in general and I'm a lot more stronger. They said it as if the gravity didn't affect me either. That's way they always said that I didn't belong to this world. I never care about what they say before and even now I still don't care"

"in fact this was also the first time I ever heard about this kind of thing"

Y/N nodded her head

"but you said you never really care about it right?" Mr. Lero ro try to cheer her up and once again she nodded her head

"then why you tell me all about this?" Mr. Lero ro ask curios.

"because Bam" Y/N sighed "maybe it's strange to said it because I never really feel it, but the shinsu I remember was cold, dark and destroy everything, but it's all change after I saw shinsu that Bam use, he makes me feel something that I had never know before in wonderfull way, the shinsu he have it feels like a warm breeze blow through me, it's alive and full of power, like a fire" Y/N smile "even when he hurt that lady I still can feel the warm inside it because I know he do that in order to save Rachel, but so many question in my head that I cann't understand, how I can feel his shinsu and I never felt it before, why him? And how is possible for Bam to have that power? He's not from one of 10 Great Family so how?" Y/N looked at Mr. Lero ro in confused

"do you ever heard about an irregular?" Mr. Lero ro looked at Y/N seriously

"yes, someone who open the gate to the tower with their own power" Y/N answer seriously

"it's so rare for someone who have the power to open the gate by themselves usually a regular was chosen by the administrator, but in this tower history there's some people who could do that, and there's a prophecy says that an irregular has tremendous power to overthrow the tower"

"and Bam is one of the irregular you told about?"

Mr. Lero ro nodding answer Y/N's question then looked at her seriously.

"well I'm afraid you too, right Miss Y/N"

Y/N eyes widen, she sighed and nodding

"an irregular is a dangerous person because of his power, even one man known as a monster,then what about you Miss Y/N?"

"I just want to make Bam's dream come true that's all"

"and whatif that means you have to break the rules of the tower?" Mr. Lero ro looked at her intently

Y/N keep silent not sure with her answer.

Mr. Lero ro smiled

"you can lie to me, you know that" Mr. Lero ro answer casually

"I don't think that's a good idea"

"and why is that?" Mr. Lero ro ask in curious

"because I need to convince you thatBam was different, he doesn't want to destroy anything"

"and why you think you need to convince me?"

"there's no certain reason, I just try to trust my insting" Y/N smile sheepeshly

"I'm afraid not everyone thinks like that" Mr. Lero ro smiled sadly

"so you mean Bam could be in danger" Khun looked at Mr. Lero ro seriously

"just the fact that he was an irregular is a great threat for the tower" Mr Lero ro sighed and continue "you know Miss Y/N there's a rule in this tower that someone must have contract with the administrator of the tower to use a shinsu"

"and I felt it's impossible for Bam to already bind a contract with the adminstrator, when this was his first time come to the tower" Y/N voice is getting smaller

"both of you have to be more caution, you Miss Y/N and Bam has attracted attention"

Y/N sighed, that was her worst nightmare to attracted attention, but she can handle it, what about Bam?

"what can I do for him?"

"for now, let's just wait untill he wake up and supporting him" Mr Lero ro smiled at her.

"ah about the training, Mr Lero ro can you consider it about me " Y/N was cut off by Mr. Lero ro

"No !!" his voice firm

Y/N was sulking the tears in the corner of her eyes but Mr. Lero ro didn't budge

"if there is no longer anything else you want to tell, I have to do something else"

With that cue Khun and Y/N stand up from their chair and walking out, but before past the door Y/N turn around and looked at Mr. Lero ro then asked him

"is there anyone who an irregular that can perform a shinsu without binding a contract with the administrator Mr. Lero ro?"

Mr. Lero ro smile at her

Y/N and Khun walking to Bam's room from Mr. Lero ro office

"Urek Mazino?" Y/N keep repeated that's name

"stop it, why you keep repeated that name?" Khun feel annoying

"somehow it feel like I've heard that name before" Y/N folded her arms in front of her chest furrow her eyebrow and tilted her head thinking hardly

"of course you are Mr. Lero ro just mention his name"

"you are right, an irregular who can perform shinsu freely without making a contract with the administrator of the tower" Y/N repeated her question to Mr. Lero ro. When she ask that, Mr. Lero ro said that name 'UREK MANZINO'

"beside he's the strongest and dangerous person, maybe you've heard the rumor about him before"

"you're right ! maybe so" Y/N feel unsettled but she shrugged it of and suddenly Y/N face become brighter, she looked up in front of him and throt her way, Khun shake his head and smile tugging in his lips watching her.

"hey" Khun called make Y/N looked at him "hm?"

"why you tell Mr. Lero ro all of that?"

"first off all of course because I trust him, second I need an information about Bam that I cann't gather by myself"

"so you used him"

Y/N sighed stopped her step and looked at Khun's back, Khun halted his footsteep and looked back at her.

"it's different, it's what you called asking for his help, he can show what should I do next and it's called information barter, I give the information he want to know and vice versa, I know he curious about Bam and i'm sure conscioucly or not he already gather an information about Bam. To help Bam first I need to know about him, that's why I do all this"

"hm" Khun nodding listening Y/N explanation then "why you so depend on other thought?"

"of course because He is a ranker" Y/N answer casually

"I think I can understand that but what I don't understand is you?"

Y/N furrow her eyebrow and walking closer to Khun "what you mean?" Y/N stop in front of him

Khun bowed his body closely to her so that their face just an inch away, they can feel the breath of each other

Y/N feel her heart 'THUMP' loudly she blink her eyes couple of time.

"I already said to stop thinking highly about yourself, you and Bam is in different level he was beyond away from you, so don't you think it's ridicilous to trade your information with him"

"WHAT ?!!" Y/N scoffed she was furious but Khun doesn't seem to care.

He pull up his face and walking away from her, Y/N just stand still, she breathe hardly holding her anger, she look Khun's back and stomp her feet hardly to the floor couple of time and punch the air in front of her that direct to Khun's direction.

"stop acting like a child do you not come in?" Khun halted his steep talking to the girl behind her without turning his face.

Y/N close her eyes and exhale long and loudly

" I'm coming" she trot her way to Khun's direction and stop beside him.

They walking together in silent, Y/N still sulking, Khun glanced at her direction and a smile tugging in his lip.

 **In Bam's Room**

Khun sit on the chair, while Y/N sit on the bed beside Bam's body, she held his left hand with her right arms while her left hand caress his right cheek. She purse her lips and start poking Bam cheek for a moment untill.

"stop poking his cheek, it's annoying" Khun warning make her stop

"but I want to see his golden eyes, I want to hear his voice, I miss him" she purse her lips and tear in corner of her eyes

"stop whining, beside it won't be awakened him"

"at least I try" once again she caresses his cheek, she stop when there's knock on the door.

Khun stand up and open the door, she tilted her head and when Khun back to the room she can see Rachel behind him.

Y/N face become cold


	13. The Class

Khun leaned back on the closed door after sent Rachel go, he glance back through the door where Y/N is and sighed.

"what are you doing crocodile?"

Mr. Rak is startled when Khun notice him, well actually it's not too hard when half of his big upper body pecking out from behind the wall beside Khun

"This is not like I care, I I I just check up my prey, you know food inspektion" Crocodile shutter cause he feel shame that Khun find him peek at Bam's rom

"come in if you want to know, don't stay there like a guy with a crush" Khun talk casually and turned into the room

"you're wrong, I'm cold hearted" Crocodile scream at Khun but still follow him into the room

Khun didn't listen to crocodile, he still think about what Rachel said before.

 **The Next Day**

Khun, Y/N and Crocodille sit side by side in silent in Bam's room

"look about what Rachel ask" Khun open a conversation

"I don't want to do it, lying to Bam that she is not Rachel, Bam is naive but he is not stupid, he know what he saw, and say otherwise is gone make you look stupid, I don't want to be a fool for her" Y/N answer casually with a bit of irritation in her voice.

"you don't like her do you" Khun glance at her

"no, when I see her something bothering me, But I'm not sure what it is" she answer quickly

"you think her dream was ridiculous" Khun ask her

"how can you think like that" Y/N looked at Khun dumbfounded but Khun just looked back at her.

Y/N sighed then said "look I also like the sky very much, I dont know why, it just everytime I looked up I feel freeI, on one side I can compare myself to her but at the same time I feel different about it, now the same sky the same view I saw before have a different feeling, not just the sky, people and everything around me feel different since I know him, it's look more interesting" Y/N turn her gaze away from Khun and watch Bam closely.

"Therefore I do not understand why she just wants to throw Bam away, do you know someone ever said not where you were or what you see that makes it beautiful but with whom you enjoyed, and now I feel that live is more sparkling than ever, together spending time with you guys it's feel magical" Y/N scratching her cheeck and smile sheephesly

"then you don't have to do it, I'll do it" Y/N shock hear what Khun said, it's because he's not the one who doing what people ask easily if it's not benefit him.

"why Mr. Khun? Why you want to lie for her?"

"you hear what she said, that if Bam succed to bring her back now then they will leave the tower, and I think it's a waste if Bam stop here"

"but there's so much danger that he has to face if he continue, you know that don't you?" Y/N looked at Khun

"of course I realized it, but even you aren't willing for Bam to stop in here right, beside you will do anything to keep him safe and sound right Miss Y/N" Khun tilted his head and glance at her there's smirk in his face

Y/N scoffed "aren't you asking so much from me Mr. Khun, I'm just an 8 years old cute ordinary little girl".

Khun scoffed " don't make me laugh, you are the devil girl who even given 2 position in this position test"

"okay stop it, that piss me of, how Mr. Lero ro even think about it, to put me in both position, it doesn't make sense" Y/N's anger was cut off

"Don't go"

"Bam" she quickly turn around and approaching Bam

"Rachel Don't Go, Rachel Don't Go" Bam keep repeating it

Y/N halted her steep and smile sadly, but quickly shrug it off and hold Bam's hand.

"aaawww" Bam moan

"Bam you're awake" Khun scream and stand beside Y/N while Rak sit still calmly while eating banana

"Y/N, Mr. Khun where am I?"

"we're still on the test floor" Khun answer him.

Bam struggling to getting up

"don't push yourself" Y/N help him up and sit on the bed

"auch my head" Bam scrunched his face in pain

"take it easy Bam, you're not fully healed yet" Khun talk casually

"how long have I been like this?"

"you've been unconcious for 5 days, crocodile even think you already dead and threathen that he is going to fry you" Khun glanced at crocodille who still sit relaxing

"What 5 days, then what about the test?" Bam grab Khun's arm

"the test is already start 2 days ago" Khun face looks sad

"Then what about me, am I failed" Bam looked at Y/N then change to looked at Khun, he keep looked at them but they just give him a sad face

"about that Bam actually..." Khun hang his answer make Bam curious

"you are..." once again Khun hang his answer

"you didn't failed yet Turtle" Rak answer casually while eating banana.

Khun looked at Rak with irritation, Rak has disturb his plan to tease Bam, Y/N just smiled at it

"but how?" Bam looked at them in curiosity

"well let's said that you are lucky" Khun smiled at Bam

 **Flashback**

The regular that pass waiting for Mr. Lero ro, after giving 3 days breaktime, today is the announcement for the next test.

"Long time no see Regular" Mr. Lero ro greet all the regular with smiled and walking closer to them.

"I know that the break time isn't long but I can see that all of you already in the good condition, so I'll hope all of you will work hard in the next test that begin today, well I'll explain the test that gone begin today, the test all you going to take is called 'The Positioning Test' , as all of you know the fighting in the tower is usually done in a team, the position is the role that you'll play during the battle, there are a lot of position but basically there is 4 position, which is 'Fisherman', 'Spearer – Bearer', 'Light Bearer' , ' Scout', ' Wave Controller' (the explanation for the position is in comic, apologize for my laziness ;b), from now on you'll be assigned to one of this positions, and you will be trained in that position for a month and the regular with the high result get the right to take the next test, now look this table shows your position according to the result of previous test".

In front of them all appear a table with the name that already divided into 5 positioning

Y/N looked at all the name in the table but not long she started to furrow her eyebrow and blinking a couple of time, she tilted her head and her E/C orbs were narrowed thoughtfully. As she was deep in thought the other ask to Mr. Lero ro about the meaning behind 'Best Seed'.

Mr. Lero ro said that 'Best Seed' is someone who did well in the previous test so they will get a bonus in final positioning. The regular who didn't satisfied because they never know about it before, complaint to Mr. Lero ro, they start to scream but Mr. Lero ro said that the 'Best Seed' tag is given after fair and throughout evaluation, so he ask them to stop asking nonsense question while glaring at them. And that was the cue to all regular to shut their mouth.

Y/N raised her hand "umm, I'm sory Mr Lero ro, but I think you make a mistake" she pointed out at the tables

Mr. Lero ro following her pointing finger

"My name, my name is assigned at two positions in the table, the 'Fisherman' and the 'Scout'" Y/N looked at Mr. Lero ro confused

"ah that's right, I forgot about it, but that's not a mistake, you were assigned in two positions" Mr. Lero ro turn his gaze away from the table and looked at Y/N

Y/N eyes wide open "but how is that even possible, I was not even a 'Best Seed' on what based you make that decision?"

"after a close observation in previous test we believed that you can cover both position, while why didn't you become 'Best Seed' maybe because we aren't close enough in watching you or you are too smart to hiding what you have from us" Mr. Lero ro giving short explanation while smirk at her, Y/N eyes blinking a couple of time as if she find out stealing something.

"whichever it is the decision is final, and for an extra information you have to get the highest score in both position training to get the right to follow the final test"

"WHAAT, BUT..." Y/N Unsure of what she had to say so she just sighed hardly and hang her head low but suddenly she find a way out

"but what about the schedule, what if the training have the same time, I cann't be in two place at the same time"

"you don't have to worry about it cause we already prepared it all" Mr. Lero ro smiled at her.

Once again Y/N hang her head low and feel defeated, she sighed hard and find a way out from the crowd and sit on the bench in the back. She realized there's no other way pushing around her way out, she just have to follow what Mr. Lero ro said.

Khun glance at Y/N and sighed, at first he quite surprised that she was put in both position, the adminstrator must have a good reason to do it, and it reminding him that he didn't know her well, Khun know that she is different when he see how she fight for the first time, it feels that she was used to it even looks as if she was playing with them, but always beside her and see her do something stupid and silly make him forget the possibility how strong she is. But quickly he shrug it off cause there's something else he need to worry, he raised his hand and said.

"Mr. Lero ro what about the injured one, how they can take the test?"

Mr. Lero ro turned and looked at Khun

"when they get well enough they can start to follow the class, but in every class there's an attendance and it include in the assesment so it's a disadvantage if they miss it"

"but that's unfair, cause the injured will obviously miss some class"

"that's right, but they hurted because their own faulted and it's obvious that every people pay for their own mistake" Mr. Lero ro looked at Khun seriously

"that's..." Khun cann't continued his sentence, he know exactly that what Mr. Lero ro said is true, and we cann't give a special treatment for anyone.

And after that Mr. Lero ro asked all the regular to follow the guide that will show them where the teacher for each position. And for further schedule test the teacher will explain it for them.

"ah, for the wave controllers class, the teacher have a problem so he will arrive a bit late and he says that he'll start the class three days late, that's all, and Miss Y/N please follow me, I'll explain your schedule"

With that Mr. Lero ro start walked out of the room.

Y/N hit softly Khun's arm

"it's a good thing, Bam wont miss it, he'll wake up soon"

Khun nodding hear what she says

"I have to go, Bye" she wave her hand and run following Mr. Lero ro

Khun raised his hand but did'nt wave it and looked at where she going.

 **Flashback end**

"so that's what happened, the wave controller test is start tomorrow, you're so lucky cause the other classes has already start the test two days earlier, well for some people it can say four days earlier right Miss Y/N" after explain it to Bam Khun turn around to Y/N and that's make Bam to looked at her too

"they kill me, they hate me that's way they try to kill me" Y/N whine and pout her lips, the tears start to flow from her eyes and she hugged Bam

" they didn't give me anything, they just order me to fight. Look.. look... Bam, it hurts" she lean her head on Bam shoulder and pulled up her arm in front of Bam's face and show him the scratch she get when she has to fight. Bam touch her arms and smoothing it, he looked at it with concern.

" it's just a scratch, and stop leaned at Bam, he just wake up" Khun hit her hand down and push her head with his hands off from Bam shoulder

"auch whats wrong with you, how if it getting worse" Y/N hold her arms as if it's broken and send a death glare to Khun

Bam looked at them in amused, he missed them and thankfull because they always there when he lays unconcious. But something bothering him

"hmmm, what about Rachel?"

Y/N and Khun startled with Bam sudden question, they look at each other.

"ah I have to go, I have next test, Bam lets meet later" Y/N getting up from the bed, hugged Bam and kiss his forehead then walked out from the room.

Bam and Khun see her go, then Bam turn around to Khun and wait for his answer.

"Mr. Khun is rachel okay?" Bam repeated his question

"Rachel? Ah you mean the girl you save, she is okay, it's look like her wound was not too deep" Khun laugh loudly to hiding his nervouness

"Thanks God Rachel !!" Bam sighed feel relieved

"um but Bam that girl, I don't think she is the girl you looking for, I'll already ask her and she said it's the first time she saw you" Khun still laugh loudly.

"but that's impossible" Bam mumbled by himself cann't trusted it.

"you know you might getting confused.. haha !!" Khun laugh for a second then after he said it he looked at Bam seriously. He look at Bam reaction.

Bam hang his head low and deep in thought, he grasbed the bead sheet in his lap.

Meanwhile outside the room Y/N leaned back on the door, she listening everything Khun said and she can imagine how's Bam reaction " Stupid" she mumbled to herself


	14. puzzle piece

The next day in the morning before the class begin, Y/N go to Bam's room to help him prepare, but she didn't see him on the bed

"Bam?"

"back here Y/N".

She walking to the toilet and watching Bam stand in front off the mirror

"what are you doing?" Y/N walking closer to him and stand beside him

" the doctor said that I can use this instead of the bandage I'm wearing now" Bam pointed a black elastic bandage in table beside him.

"then let me help you" Y/N pull out her hands and unclasp the pin that hold the bandage in Bam's head.

"Bam !!"

"yes?"

"is there something bothering you?"

Bam didn't answer her question

"wave contoller test is quiet difficult so you have to focuss on it, you know that do you?"

"yes Y/N I know that" Bam sound unsure

Y/N didn't ask anymore she wait for him.

"actually yesterday when I ask Mr. Khun about Rachel he said that I made a mistake and that girl wasn't Rachel"

"Then" Y/N ask him

"I know that was a lie, that she doesn't know me, I'm sure that girl was Rachel"

"so you think Mr. Khun is lie to you Bam?"

"No !! I'm sure Rachel whose the one lie, and I don't know why ??!"

"then what you are going to do now?"

"she is trying to reach the sky and the star by herself and left me but I cann't allowed that, if now she doesn't looked at me then I'll make sure that from now on she won't turn away from me anymore, I'll pass the test for sure" Bam's voice firm his gaze full of determination.

"Great, now you are ready" Y/N 's voice make him to looked at her.

Y/N secure the bandage on His head, cupped his cheeks with her both hand and make her face closer to him

"whatever you want, I'll help you to make that come true, and whatever road you take I'll stay by your side forever" Y/N smile at her, then suddenly Y/N hugged him tightly and buried her face in his shoulder and shock Bam.

"Y/N?"

"let me stay for a while, I need to refuel my energy"

"are you okay?" Bam voice show concern, he patted her back

"I miss you Bam, we are so worried about you, when we watch you laying unconcious, you don't know how relieved we are now"

"I'm Sory" Bam feel regret because it has created difficulties for many people

After a moment she let go of her hug and stand face to face with Bam, she smirk at him.

"but I'm better now and so the other because you have come back and you know what, I'm going to blown up their mind, if they ask me to get the highest score, I will give them more" her voice full of convidence and she grin wide

"now we are ready, let show to them Bam !!" she grabbed both of his shoulder and grin at him.

Bam nodding his head and smile back at her. It's so strange for him that whenever Y/N said something it light up his spirit, as if when he closed to her he could make everything become real.

First day in the Bam classroom

There's only 6 regular who take the wave controller test, some were still injured and the other is elliminated because cann't continue the test. Beside to become a wave controller you need a talent to use a shinsu so this class have less regular than the other class.

In front of the regular stand their teacher " My name is Yuga and I'm your wave controller trainer"

Then he explain that shinsu is an important part in this tower and if people can concentrate shinsu enough you can make it as a powerfull weapon and kill people in an instant. And because of the danger, every people who use a shinsu in this tower have to make a contract with the administrator of the tower first.

"now I'll teach you how to make a contract with the administrator of the tower" Yuga instruct the regular.

Time Skip (for the explanation you can read in manhwa)

Bam close her eyes and said "contrat with the administrator"

When he open his eyes Bam was shock cause there's a huge gray leeches with the head of the turtle in front of him, suround him was pitch black and the only thing you can see is just that creature.

"I'm the administrator of the tower, are you coming here for a contract?"

Bam was amazed and shocked at the same time, so he just looked dumbfounded at the administrator with eyes and mouth wide open.

"hey say something, aren't you here to make contract"

The question stratled Bam "oh yes, that's right" Bam voice show nervous

"ok let me see if you qualified to use shinsu"

The creature look intently at Bam when suddenly "You"

Once again Bam was shock by that creature voice, his eyes open wide and he looked at the creature and wait

"you look tasty" that creature said while smirk at him

"ahaha thank you I've heard that a lot lately" bam sweatdroop listen to that

"wait, there's something else that have a tasty scent coming from you" The administrator looking closely at Bam

Bam feel uncomfortable about it but he just stand and watching back at the administrator unnerved.

"so it's look like she already find you" the administrator smirk at him

"she?" Bam question back

"yes the most important pieces of your destiny puzzle"

"you mean Rachel?"

"Rachel is that her name, I think I heard it different, whoever her name is remember this, she is the one who'll follow you even into the deepest and the darkest place in the hell, she came and created because of you and just for you !! that was her destiny !! with her you can be whatever you want even to be the king of the tower or the destroyer, I've been waiting to meet her although unfortunately it won't happen in the near future, you're indeed special boy, ok let's make a contract"

"thanks" Bam smile at the administrator after hear it's permission.

Along with it blow a wind that cover Bam's body with white feather, Bam close his eyes and block it with his arm in front of his face.

And with that the contract has ben completed

All the credit for the original story and the pic was belong to the owner

Please comment and let me know what you think about this story

It's my first story in english so I apologize for any grammar mistake.

I used the plot from the comic

I may used some of the conversation that using in comic as it is or change it with my own word

If you have a question or a suggestion you can write it in comment

Thank you


	15. hansung yu room

In Hansung Yu Room

Hansung yu sit behind his short table in a floor and stir a coffee, while in front of him sit across Fisherman and Scout trainer.

"how about Miss Y/N ?" Hansung Yu open a conversation while hold his coffee closer to her mouth and sip it

"When we fight, I still can handle her" Fisherman trainer answer him

"really ?? ..than maybe we are think to high of her" Hansung Yu put down his cup of coffee and looked at people in front of him.

"I don't think you grasp my word right Mr. Hansung Yu, I said I fight with her not training her and when I face her I have to seriously fight with her if I don't want to shame. Eventhough I didn't use my full power but when I fight with her I have to fight with intend to kill her, although I tried not to actually kill her, and that's not too difficult cause she can avoid every attack I direct to her fatal point closely. I still hold myself to not cut too deep but what annoying me most is she just an 8 years old girl and she not only had no intention to kill me as well not even use her full power, she just a regular but when fight with a ranker like me she didn't even use her weapon I knew she had, and it has been very troublesome. We'll never know what happen when she seriously fight and what going to happen in 2 or 3 years later. Maybe she could become a monster."

"so you're conclusion?" Hansung Yu sip his coffee again

"instead saying her as a great fighter I would prefer said that she was a genius killer, her move is accurate, she will avoid any useless movement and aim for fatal point in one attack, in this couple of day fighting againts her I realized that she had an unique technic to learn a new move, in a fight she will use an error and trial to test a new move she know, and you know in a day, she can perfect my move and turned it againts me. Same movement I used before but with stronger power and in better angle to attack"

Hansung Yu nodded listen to the explain

"then what about you?" Hansung Yu turn around and looked at Scout Trainer.

"after hearing what she said" scout trainer glance at fisherman trainer then he continue

"actually I don't know anymore what kind of girl she is, when you look at her from the scout trainer point of few, I would say she is perfect !!! she is like a chameleon, I observe her as you ask Mr. Hansung Yu and I can say that she prefer to withdraw from the crowd and then lost in her own world but that didn't make her lost foccus on what going on surround her, so when it needed she will insert herself and adjusting so she can blend in with the other. So something confused me"

"what you mean?" Mr. Hansung Yu looked at him from behind his coffee cup.

"for someone with fisherman insting, who usually tend to be aggresive, no offense !" the scout trainer change glance with fisherman trainer.

"but I cann't see that on her at all, actually for an 8 years old girl she is...unusually too calm, on one of the simulation we did before, there's something interesting happen." the scout trainer smile

"what is happening?" Hansung Yu looked at him curious.

"well previously we held a simulation test and..."

All the credit for the original story and the pic was belong to the owner

Please comment and let me know what you think about this story

It's my first story in english so I apologize for any grammar mistake

I used the plot from the comic

I may used some of the conversation that using in comic as it is or change it with my own word

If you have a question or a suggestion you can write it in comment

Thank you


	16. simulation room

_

This scene is not in the manhwa, I made it myself because I want to describe more about the ability of the reader

Aquis is a character that I created.

Other characters in this scene in the comic

sorry if it is too long

please send me a comment about what you think or if you have questions

Flashback

"hello my wonderfull student, today is a good day and to celebrate it we are going to having a simulation test, as you know 'scout' main role is to open the path and assist 'fisherman' with the help from 'light bearer' and to fully understand your role we will held a simulation test"

Every body murmured about this sudden test that Mr. Quant give

"so in this simulation, every each of you will be assigned with a 'light bearer' that we have prepared for you, every 'light bearer' name is in this box" Mr. Quant pick up a box beside his feet and show it to the regular

"before entering into the simulation room you will pick one of the 'light bearer' name inside the box that will become your partner"

"but teacher" some of the regular try to complain but cut of by Mr. Quant

"what, you don't like it, then I'm more willingly to send you out from this place" Mr. Quant grint to all of the regular.

"listen to me, like or not on the outside you are going to face a danger life threatening mission to climb up to the top of the tower, this simulation is a slight show what will wait for you outside, so no more chit chat, okay here is the rule, every regular have 30 minute to accomplished the mission, if you succed betwen the time limit you will get 100 point, if you surender before the time over I will cut 50 point from you, if you failed to accomplished the mission I will cut all of your point do you have, and if you're passing the time limit has been set , you automatically will be eliminated and failed even if you accomplished the test, so think carefully and choose wisely.

When they hear about it there a big fuss and that make an angry mark appear in Mr. Quant head. Mr Quant try to hold back but the complaint keep getting bigger and finally he snapped and punch the wall beside him make a big crack and loud sound that shut all of the regular and make them to look at Mr. Quant with shock.

"are there any other complain?" Mr. Quant said while smile devilish grin to them

All the regular shake their head in unison

"Great, now let's start"

Mr Quant walking to the door that lead to the simulation room and stand beside it, he called one by one name of the regular. They stop in front of Mr. Quant pick a name for their light bearer from the box and going inside, it keep continue untill Y/N's turn.

"Miss Y/N" Mr. Quant calling her name and she walking closer to him. She stop in front of him and Mr. Quant raised up the box

She putting in her hand on the hole at the top of the box

"you didn't put a strange things inside of it right Mr. Quant" Y/N squinting her eyes

"of course not how you could say that?" Mr. Quant smirk at her

"well, maybe because what happen before, when on the first day you want me to fight an enormous angry worm just to pick up your coat or because on the second day when you want to have a hide and seek task in leech nest in their high peak" Y/N pulling out her hand from the box and hand the lot to Mr. Quant.

"ah but you complete all the task nicely, beside don't you think it's a waste to put a trick in the small box I already prepared the big one" Mr. Quant grint at her

Y/N sighed, Mr. Quant look at the ball and calling a name, the door beside him began to open

Y/N take a step inside the simulation room and then turn around to face Mr. Quant

"good luck" he gave her his devilish smile.

Y/N have a feeling that this won't go well but still bowing her head slightly and walking inside, when she already inside the door behind her closing and she stand in the darkness, suddenly in front of her floating up a glowing blue box

"hy, my name is Aquis and I'm your light bearer" there's a sound coming from the blue box

"hello, I'm Y/N"

"okay enough for the courtesy, lets jump in to the mission" suddenly there's a huge face of Mr. Quant that made from a piece fragmen like a pixel in the middle of the room

"here's your mission, one of your friends have been capture and being a hostage in this fortress" and after he said it the scene in front of Y/N change, in front of her stand a huge fortress, she looked up following the tall of the wall in front of her.

"data on which positions your friend are, the obstacle and the complete situation has been sent to the light bearer, for your information in this test you not only get 'light bearer' as your teammate but you also get a 'fisherman', and in this mission your job is to help the 'fisherman' to rescue the hostages"

"I'm sory what's that supposed to mean?"Y/N asked Mr. Quant

"that mean that only the fisherman can rescue the hostage" Mr Quant answer her.

"is he can fight? the fisherman?" Y/N asked

"well he have limitation" Mr. Quant answer casually

"how much the limitation he have Mr. Quant?" Y/N squinting her eyes

"you need to find it out by yourself" Mr. Quant smirk at her

"so if I'm not mistakethat means that I have to guarantee the savety not only the hostage but also the fisherman?" Y/N lokked at Mr. Quant picture.

"you're brilliant" Mr. Quant smile wide

"I feel that wasn't a compliment" Y/N sighed hard and hang her head low.

"and if I may ask you Mr. Quant do other regular get 'fisherman' to?"

"of course not, to keep their own safety is already a big problem, that's gone be too much for them" Mr. Quant answer casually

An irk mark appear in Y/N's forehead after heard Mr. Quant answer, Y/N bitted her lower lips to hold her anger

"then why me?" she asked

"cause your special, you already beat me in hide and seek task on our second day you remember" Mr. Quant seem a bit emotional when he said it but that make Y/N snap

"but I almost get killed because of it" she scream at him, how he so picky just because she survive that test. Maybe he was lose but she almost lost her life because of it. Eventhough she is strong but he was a ranker and she only 8 years old girl who forbidden to use her full power. She know that this was their way to make her to show her true power, so it was tough for her. but what she hate most is to working hard.

"but you're not and you passed it, so face it" an irk mark appear in Mr. Quant forehead, her stubborn and her lazzines has annoying Mr. Quant, he know for sure that she can do it but she choose not to, she desperately hide her ability but what annoying he most is to admit his defeat againts her.

Y/N sighed, she realize have an argument with Mr. Quant is more like talking to a stone, meaningless and tiring. She exhales long and looked at the pixel of Mr. Quant who strangely so active giving his argument.

"I'm Ready" with the cue from her, the pixel of Mr. Quant dissapeared and the time start to move.

"Aquis are you already finish analizing it?" Y/N ask her light bearer

"yes, here's the situation The fortrees surrounded by walls as high as 300 feet and outside the walls there is a layer of high-pressure Shinshu envelop it as far as 10 meters, it include 10 meter above until 10 meter under it, there's 30 guard at the top, 4 guard each in front and back door, 40 guard clearing the area outside the fortress inside the shinsu wall"

"so they focuss the defense inside the shinsu wall, looks like they trust the shinsu wall too much, I think there's something about the shinsu wall, Aquis can you gather more information about the shinsu wall? And how about the situation inside the fortress"

"okay I'm on it, now about the condition inside the fortrees, first there's a stage in the middle of the fortrees and in that stage standing a huge guillotine, while the hostage is obviouslly in a position where he's just waiting the guillotine to cut his head, beside the guillotine, standing the Jendral and behind the Jendral stand an Executor. The stage was surrounded by 50 security guards"

"and how's the Guillotine work?"

"it work in 3 ways, first it connect with the remote which is hold by the Jendral, if I intercept the signal from the remote the computer will recognise it as threat and using the electricity to automatically drop the Guillotine, if we can intercept the signal and cut the electricity but the Jendral find something wrong and I bet he would immediatly realize it he will order the Executor to cut the rope that hold the Guillotine"

"is the Executor only received order from the Jendral?"

"yes"

"so what if we take down the Jendral after we handle the signal and the electricity?"

"The Executor will still cut the rope, the Executor didn't budge if we mess the signal and the electricity but if we touch the Jendral he will react"

"I see, so it means we must intercept the signal, cut the electricity, eliminated the Jendral and the Executor at the same time or otherwise we failed"

"correct"

"wonderfull" there's a mocking tone in Y/N's voice, and Mr. Quant snickering after hear all of the conversation from the observation room above the simulation test, he feel amaze that before, Y/N use their argument to give the light bearer more time to analize the situation, he cann't wait what will that girls do to come out from this situation.

"Aquis are you have a result about the shinsu wall?"

"yes, beside have a high pressure that cann't be crossing by a regular, that shinsu wall also act as an alarm for the generals, so when there are people who cross it then the shinsu will send a signal to the generals to push the button"

Y/N nodding while listen to Aquis explanation, then she quiet for a second

"Aquis can you check on something for me?" after said that, she take a step closer to the blue box and whisper something.

"okay I will check it".

Y/N wait for Aquis, she glance at the clock and it's already 10 minute had elapsed, while waiting for Aquis she walking closer to the front gate and stopped just one step ahead the shinsu wall. She just stand there and not too long the guards who previously vigil around outside the wall gathering in front of her and guarding up as well as the guards in the tower. She stand still and wait, the guards remain on alert but did not take any action.

"Miss Y/N what are you doing?" Aquis voice seems concern

"ah I just want to checking something but it's not enough, are you finish?"

"yes, about what you said before It's confirm that you are right"

"that's great" Y/N smile devilishly

Mr. Quant can see that smile and he realized that his devil student already find a wayout for the problem.

"excuse me Miss Y/N"

"yes"

"about the plan to rescue the hostage"

"yes what about it Aquis, are you have a plan?" Y/N answer while observ in front of her and calculating someting

"yes"

"what is it?"

"surender"

"I'm Sory?" Y/N shock with what Aquis just said

"Look, as your Light Bearer I should provide you with a plan to succed the mission but no matter how hard I'm thinking about it, this mission is impossible for someone like you, even you can call it as a suicide mission"

"why I'm not surprised with that" Y/N give dry smile

"I've tried to think of all the possibilities that exist and I make sure to give up is the best decision"

"Aquis I know you barely know me but could you thrust me in this, I have a plan and with your support I'm sure we can make it, could you at least hear my plan first" Y/N try to persuade Aquis to keep taking the test

"Miss Y/N I know it's very tempting for you to accomplished the test but you also have to consider other option, you still have other test right, and about the losing point you don't have to wory, I will take all the resposibility,This all happened because my lack skilled"

"look I cann't denied that it's so tempting to beat that teacher again, but..." Y/N hanged her word, think for a moment then sighed

"Okay, Aquis do it"

Aquis push a button in his keyboard in front of him, and immedietly the scene in front of Y/N dissapeared change into an empty space.

Mr. Quant come out from the observation room and walking approaching Y/N

"I don't think that you will give up that easily" Mr. Quant smirk at Y/N

"it was me who push the button Mr. Quant"

Y/N turn around to see where the sound come from and she can see a blue hair boy, with a Big Eyes and Cute Face, coming closer to where she and Mr. Quant stand.

"what you mean Aquis?"

Aquis stand beside Y/N and looked at Mr Quant

"I've decided that this was the wise decision to giving up this test, if we push it I'm afraid that Miss Y/N will get hurt"

"do you also think like that Y/N?" Mr Quant looked at Y/N who still watch Aquis with admiring eyes

"yes, I think he is look cute"

Both of Aquis and Mr. Quant was shocked with what Y/N just said. Aquis turn and looked at Y/N, he can see that Y/N was looking back at him and smile widely. It as if she looked at a cute puppy. Mr. Quant coming closer clenches his right palm and hit her head hardly.

Y/N scrounching down in pain and she rubbed her head, she looked up

"what where you thinking" she scream at Mr. Quant

"that was my word, are you lost your mind? We talking about your test and what your answer" an irk mark appear in Mr. Quant forehead.

Y/N stand up and hit her right fist with her left palm "ah right, the test, we give up !" she answer casually

"you want to get hit again" Mr. Quant is already taking a step closer to Y/N, but she hide behind Aquis who stand still with the shade of red in his face.

"are you going to kill me" Y/N pouting her lips

"if I have to, now answer me why you choose to giving up?" Mr. Quant looked at her seriously

"because we can, if we choose that, so after a good discussion we decided to giving up, right" Y/N tilted her head and looked up at Aquis and he nodding his head answer her.

"why you giving up before you running your plan first"

"how you know that I already have a plan?" Y/N looked at Mr. Quant with shocked and curious

"because I see your devilish grin"

"I didn't do it, did I? Well that's not important, right now we already giving up so I can go"

Y/N are going to walk away when Mr. Quant hold the back of her collar.

"I'm not finish" Mr Quant looked at her seriously, he let go his grip on her collar

"I can hear all of the conversation and Aquis I think you have make a mistake, first this test is about Miss Y/N not you, so if someone were to decide to give up, it fully is her decision not you and the one who will suffer the consequences it also is herself"

"but Mr. Quant"

Mr. Quant raised up his hand and stop Aquis from talking.

"second you have underestimate your teammates ability and didn't listen to your teammates and your own ego as light bearer has clouding your judgement and that's bring your worst mistake and that was you don't thrust Miss Y/N as your teammate and you bring her to her doom"

"I'm sory Mr. Quant but this decision is not on one side only, I also have agree with it" Y/N said

"and if may I know on the basis of what you approve that decision Miss Y/N?"

Y/N just stay silent

"so you're not going to say it, than I will, listen Aquis light bearer is the mastermind and other role is like the pawn, they trust you to bring up a plan and their duty is to follow it, if the mastermind already giving up then the other, like or not have to retreat from the battle"

"I know Aquis you doing this because you considering about her safety, and that's way she follow you but trust me you don't have to, I will show it to you" after said that Mr. Quant give a hand signal and the simulation start again. In front of them is the same scene as before, the fortrees with a layer of high pressure shinsu wall.

"give more pressure on the shinsu wall" Mr. Quant giving a command and with that, the shinsu wall in front of them show a sparks like tiny lightning

"Miss Y/N if you may" Mr. Quant order Y/N to cross the shinsu wall

At first Y/N was hesitating "that way?" she show the direction she have to follow with her hand

"exactly" Mr. Quant said in proud

Y/N walking closer to the shinsu wall but not far she taking a step, Aquis hold her hand

"what are you doing" Aquis face full of concern and Y/N feel sory about it.

"don't worry I'm gone be okay, trust me" Y/N let go of his hand and walk approaching the shinsu wall. And in a light step she cross the shinsu wall easily, Aquis eyes wide open with the scene in front of him. Y/N turn around and look at them.

"you can go back now" Mr. Quant said and Y/N follow it, she cross the shinsu wall once more but when she in the middle of the shinsu wall suddenly

"wait" Mr Quant voice startled her so she halted her step, she stopped in the middle of the shinsu wall

"what?" she looked at Mr. Quant and furrow her eyebrow

"I think you drop something"

"really?" Y/N looked down and see beneath her

"ah my mistake" Mr. Quant smirk at her.

Y/N giving him 'what the fuck' face then crossing the shinsu wall.

"now you could see it right Aquis" Mr. Quant looked at Aquis who still following Y/N with his gaze and wide open mouth. He blinks a couple of time when she stand beside him. An irk mark appear on Mr. Quant forehead because for the second time he get ignored. So he clasped his hand and attracting the attention and said

"so as an apologies I will give you a second chance, if you continue the test in the remaining time and succed I will give you 1000 point, what about that? You don't have any other complaint right"

Aquis shaking his head a couple of time answering Mr. Quant

"I'm refuse !" Y/N said casually

"what, why?" Mr. Quant shocked with her answer

"first it's too troublesome, and the most important is I was very late for dinner with Bam and the other so I will skip this offer, you can cut the 50 points, I have to go !" Y/N turn around and start to run while wave her hand

Mr. Quant take a step and suddenly he appear in front of Y/N and blocking her from leaving

His face is fury and in firm tone he said "if you don't take this offer and walk away from this room I will assume you are willingly being elliminated from this test forever, is that what you want?"

'he is angry,BIG ANGRY' that's what in Y/N's mind 'don't mess with him, just follow his instruction'

She shook her head vigirously

"so you are going to take my offer now Miss Y/N" Mr Quant asking for second time still in firm tone

Y/N nodding quickly

"Great" Mr. Quant smile and walking up the observation room. When he was inside the observation room he said

"watch it closely"

Inside the observation have been waiting all regular who have taken the test before

While in the simulation floor

"he was so scary"

Aquis smile listen to Y/N's comment about Mr. Quant.

"look Miss Y/N I'm sory about before"

Y/N patted his left shoulder and smile "let's beat them"

Aquis nodding and smile back at her

"ah I need you to do something first"

Y/N pulled out her bags and peered inside then put his hand into the bag, she looked very cautious

"I get you" she said while pulled out something from inside the bag

When Aquis finally see it, it was a hamster, he blink a couple of time.

"Meet Montags, he's a professional excavator and electricity is his favorite food, so I need you to explain the map into the electricity instalation to him, can you do it?"

Aquis still amazed with the hamster and didn't answer Y/N

"Aquis" she waves her hands in front of his face and that startled him

"I'm sory?" he said

"explain the route to him" Y/N said while pointing at the hamster in her hands

"and how I'm supposed to do that?" Aquis feel unsure about what he had to do

"you know show the map to him and show him what route he should take and which wire he should bite to cut the electricity" Y/N answer casually.

"is he going to understand?"

"of course" Y/N whisper something to the hamster in her hand then looked at it. The hamster looked like he was thinking for a moment than it's raised up his finger and show 3 finger. Y/N looked surprised then her turn to thinking for a moment, then she said

"Okay, but in the way I need you to do something" than she whispered again to the hamster and the hamster nodding his head

"Okay, here" Y/N stretched out her hand holding the hamster and put it in his hands. Aquis receive the hamster and held with both hands, he was very careful in order not to hurt him, he still amazed with it.

"Aquis, show him the map, and once more, make sure he dug starts from this point through the front gate and headed for electrical installations" Y/N talking while pointed out the clock.

"ah right, I'm sory, okay" he drew closer the blue box that floated nearby then show something to the hamster in his hand.

While Aquis explain the route, once again Y/N put her hand inside the bag and looking for something then she pulled out a bow and an single arrow then she turn around and looks like Aquis almost finish explain the route, then they looked at Y/N so Y/N take the hamster from his hands and lowered it to the ground and then she said "do as he said and be carefull, remember You have 5 minutes to get to the place of installation and cut off power supply, you can do it?"

As if understand what she said the hamster nodding his head "Great" Y/N said then send the hamster go. Immedietly the hamster start to dig, Y/N turn around to Aquis and said "make sure the fisherman in position on time and wait for the next command from me" Aquis nodding his head and then Y/N take a light jump and jump from one three to another like ninja and go to her spot.

She stop in one of three branch and stand by with her bow and arrow and aim something in front of her then wait.

"is she can do it in that distanse?" some of regular in obseration room said

"just wait" Mr. Quant said.

Y/N inhales and exhales while waiting and then "Y/N NOW !!" with the cue from Aquis she cast arrows which are then appropriately penetrate into the body of the Jendral pass through the heart and then lodged in the heart of the executor. And both of them fall to the ground, after see that Y/N immedietly leap to another branch and approaching the front gate. With the death of the Jendral the shinsu wall dissapeared.

"the shinsu wall dissapeared?" one of the regular surprised

"yes the shinsu wall was connected to the Jendral, so when he fell so well with the shinsu wall" Mr. Quant answer with amazed

"and she already know that?"

Mr . Quant keep his smile and mumbled to himself "kill two bird with one stone, effective as usuall"

She landing a few feet in front of the gate putting in the bow back to the bag and pulling out two whip from it, one on each hand, she stop quite close to the gate and start to lifted his whip toward the guard that start surround her. The guard is made from a collection of pixels so one lashes enough to make them fall apart. The guard keep coming try to stop her and she keep lashes and bring down more guard.

"Aquis is he on position?"

"yes"

"how many guard left inside?"

"5"

"okay"

"Y/N the time"

"count it down"

"5"

"4"

"why he did countdown" one of the regular said with curious. All people in observation room craned their heads for a closer look.

"she still have 5 minute" the other regular glance at the clock

Y/N take a couple step back and start to run

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Jump !!"

With the cue from Aquis Y/N jump high leaving the guard beneath her.There was a roar in the underground and a small cracks begin to appear, the crack getting bigger and spreading surround the land beneath the guard and suddenly the earth beneath the guard crumbling and burried them under it.

Y/N land in the top of the tower immedietly she pulled up a knife one on each hand and throw it to the guard under.

"she won't make it" one of the regular said

"wait who is that" the other regular pointed out inside the fortress

"it's the fisherman, but how he can get inside and since when?"

The fisherman run to the hostage, one of the guard try to stop him but Y/N throw the knife and drop the guard and clean the 'Fisherman' path. He immediaetly released the hostage from the guillotine and a second after that bell rang indicating the time is over.

"she failed" one of the regular said

"no she make it in time" Shibisu said

"what you mean?"

"the test is said that she have to escort the 'fisherman' to rescue the hostage not to bring him out and she already did it" Shibisu said in amaze.

"how the fisherman already inside?" the other regular ask

"do I have to explain everything?" Shibisu take a glance to Mr. Quant hoping that he will explain it but he remained silent, Shibisu sighed then face the other regular.

"okay first she sent the hamster to dig start from in front of the gate not just because that was the shorthest path but also to put a bomb to destroy the ground, but before that she already sent the fisherman through the sewer, not many people are thinking of using sewer as the entrance therefore to be expected there will be no guards there, and she order it to wait until she destroy the shinsu wall, with that she can guarantee the savety of the fisherman and saving the time at same time. So after she kill the Jendral and the executor to guarantee the hostage savety her next duty is to attract the attention of the guard, so she kill as many guards she need to considered as a threat to make all the guards will toward him, including watchmen on the tower, it would make the guard in the fortress was reduced significantly since the guards will concentrate to finish her on the front gate, that's when the fisherman which has entered the fortress through the sewer can approach the hostages and rescue it"

"how she know that the guard will surround her on the front gate? what if they stand in their place, she will running out of time"

"no her plan will still succed, she'll breakthrough the fortress and the bom she prepared can also be used to add chaos. So the guard like or not will focuss on her, you can call it misdirection, well I'm sure she already learn about all of their character"

"what you mean?" one of the regular ask curious.

"This simulation similar to the game, every character and every scene has to have characteristics that are set to make them go as desired, something like their job and what they should do, something like that, it is also included with shinsu wall, if you can learn about the charateristics, you can use the information againts it, if I'm not wrong the fisherman who sent as her teammates also have the same rule, maybe his fighting skill was limited, I assumed he can only kill 5?"

"3 people maks" Mr. Quant cut off Shibisu explanation than remaining silent

"so I think she lucky to have a great light bearer, all the analizing technic was his job right" one regular seems underestimate Y/N

"then why don't we ask the great light bearer?" there's a mocking tone on Mr. Quant voice.

They gather on simulation floor

"congratulation Miss Y/N as usuall you accomplished it with execelent way !" Mr. Quant clasped his hands while approaching Y/N and Aquis.

"Ah right Aquis you know, the regular right here, feel you are amazing after your analize about the situation and make a plan" Mr. Quant smirk.

" no you are wrong !!..it was Y/N who analyze the whole situation and make all these plans, She asked me to check on everything related to each character and over all things that relate to shinsu wall in this simulation. That's when I found out that the fisherman is assigned with us only able to drop three guards max, I just found out that the shinsu wall although harmless to humans but is safe for animals and even about the sewer. And she was the one who made all of this plan" Aquis explain it.

After hear it all the regular shock and looked at Y/N with amaze.

"I cann't do that without your help Aquis, so Mr. Quant can I go now?" Y/N didn't like all the attention she get and what annoying her most that she was already very late for dinner with Bam

"yes of course !"

"Aquis do you want to join me?" Y/N ask him

Aquis smile and going to answer her when Mr. Quant said.

"I'm afraid he cann't do that, he still have a report that need to be submitted"

"too bad, then another time" Y/N said

Y/N bowing her head to Mr. Quant and Aquis and start to run, Shibisu and Hatz doing the same thing and following Y/N.

Aquis looked at her with sad face.

End Flashback


	17. mission

the Action Part make Me Want to Cry.

As Always, if this not Good Enough give Any Suggestion.

Thanks and Enjoyed.

Back to Hansung Yu Room

After hear the story from Mr. Quant, Hansung Yu think for a moment.

"if not mistaken, there may be Things that could motivate Her" Hex, the ranker who take charge for fisherman class said

"Really, what is that?" Hansung Yu looks Curious.

"well actually, it is common knowledge that the fight between Y/N, Endorsi and Aanak was a match in waiting by many people, as it is known that Endorsi and Aanak are in tense situation regarding their title as the Daughter of Jaahad, different from Y/N who is so quiet and hide abilities very well...but after seeing the way she fought and its presence in two classes, many people are curious about herself and her ability, but during this time Y/N cleverly always avoiding to deal with these two, until a few days ago, Y/N herself who asked for the fight against Endorsi to Me, and what shocked me most is in the fight this time, Y/N ask no limitations in the use of weapons, She just gives a time limit for 15 minutes, and those who survive, Will be the winner, because I think there is nothing wrong with this and after I submit it to miss Endorsi and she did not mind, I start to prepare it"

"and why you didn't tell me before about this?" Hansung yu looked at Hex with curious.

"it is one of the conditions to which she gave that no Ranker else should know about this match, but don't afraid I already record it" hex give the video cassette to Mr. Hansung Yu

"so let's see what she have?" Mr. Hansung Yu give hand signal and some ranker bring a big tv screen and video player. Mr. Hansung Yu insert the cassette and play it

In recording

There's a big circle arena in the middle of hideous white room and on that arena stand Y/N and Endorsi face to face

" I heard that you proposed a Battle againts Me " Endorsi ask Y/N curious

"yes sorry for my rudeness, but I have to do it to get back Black March from Lizard Girl" Y/N bowing Her head.

"what you mean?"

"The Lizard Girl, I mean Aanak, she made the Black March as a bet, She told me if I could Beat You within 15 minutes in the actual fight, then She will Return It to Me"

"Do You understand that She Use You to Fight with Me so She will get Advantage, if One of Us or even Both of Us get hurt, so She will be the Best Candidate for This Position"

"of course I understand that Miss Endorsi, but I think that can be prevented, after all, what is a defeat does not mean that I have to hurt you, I just need to do something" Y/N looked in at her bag and take something from it. Endorsi furrow her eyebrow and blink a couple of time in confuse when she finally Could See what Y/N gets from Her Bag.

"what is that?" Endorsi ask

"ah this, it's called the best scrubbing" Y/N raised up her both hand who already cover with something which is similar with sponge.

"with one swish you can remove dirt in a flash, it also includes make-up on face!"

Endorsi face in shocked, her eyes and mouth wide open

"what do you said?" Endorsi ask still in shock

"that's the bet, if I can remove all of your make up and show your bare faced...I'll win!" Y/N answer in fear, She Smile Awkwardly, expecting Endorsi reaction.

Endorsi face who first in shock change to furious, she clenced both of her fist then scream loudly

"ARE YOU LOST YOUR MIND, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING YOU'RE DOING"

Y/N closed her eyes tightly and cover her ear with both of her hands and after a while Y/N open her eyes and she can see Endorsi looked at her in serious expression.

"I'm sory but I have to do that for Bam" Y/N ask in serious face and firm tone

"I won't let you to do it, and if you still insist, I might Kill You" Endorsi assured her

"I know, you don't need to hold back, I'm in your take care now" Y/N smiled at Her, bowing her head then jump and give a dirrec attack to Endorsi but Suddenly Something Appears and blocking Y/N's Attack. She landed right in front of something that previously blocking Her attacks, with calm face Y/N touched and felt something akin to a shield in front of her and looks amazed.

"it's was the one you use to blocking the attack when you save Bam before right, Watch it in this range feels so amazing, it looks so dense and is this always this huge? you're so amazing can control it easily"

Endorsi feel faltered by Y/N Praise.

"of course it is, eventhough it's not same like that lizard weapon use but you Cann't underestimate it" Endorsi said in proud.

"of course ! I'm sure a lady like you won't bring a lousy weapon, I think I have to use one of my hand" Y/N said in amaze voice, she then walking aside and put down one of the scrub not far on the ground.

"what are you doing?" Endorsi ask in confusion

"ah it seems like I forget who I'm dealing with, originally it would be better if I use two hands but I also have to keep winning the bet, or all of this will be in vain"

Endorsi feel quite amazed how Calm She is

"don't you think you're too relaxed when fight me, you even turn your face away from me, are you not afraid that I would attack you" Endorsi ask and looked at her in curious face

" because I know you won't" Y/N answer casually still crouching down

" and how you can be so sure?" Endorsi ask

" your pupils, muscle density in your body and the sound of your heartbeat does not indicate that you were going to attack, anyway someone like you do not need to act like a cowardly, like attack from behind to Win" Y/N smile back at her

Endorsi startled with what she said and something sting her heart.

"you don't know what I can do" Endorsi turn her gaze away from Y/N, but she quickly shrugged it off.

Y/N looked at her in concern and wait.

"what are you waiting? Invitation?" Endorsi stand in guard

Y/N smile then jump and clenched her right fist and punch in the shield in front of Endorsi Hard, that create a hard wind and loud sound. Because of that punch Endorsi had pushed back slightly due to the impact and that quite shock her.

Just from one punch Y/N can pushed her, if there's no shield she will hurt badly.

Y/N take a step aside and tried to attack her from the side but the other shield protect Endorsi, there's 3 shield, She keep Trying Give an Attack, but the Shield Always Blocking It. Endorsi even didn't Move a Muscle in that Attack She Get, Cause the Shield Protect Her Prevectly.

Y/N jump back and make a distance from Endorsi, she pulled out a kunai from her bag and hold with her right hands and throw it to Endorsi but the shield blocking it

"Don't you think that's to easy"

"Well, but it's a nice ditraction" Y/N said that, while pointing out above Endorsi with her eyes.

Endorse looking up and see hundred kunai aiming at her

"Since when" Endorsi word was cut off by hundreds Kunai who suddenly falling down at her but as usuall the shield easily protect her, when Endorsi still focuss in Kunai attack from above. Y/N use her speed and attack Endorsi from below which Endrosi dodge easily

"Nice try" Endorsi said casually.

Y/N stop, turn around and once again throw a kunai and it lodged in Endorsi shield

"It's just that?" Endorsi mocking at her

Y/N Smirk at her and that send a shiver to Endorsi, she glance at kunai which Y/N throw and see there's some burning paper attached to the shaft of the Kunai and when finally Endorsi realize what it is there's a spark coming out from it and Endorsi quickly cover her body with the shield.

After the blow the heavy smoke still covering the shield, Y/N throw something at the shield a couple of time but nobody can see what she throwing with.

"Smart girl" Hansung Yu said with proud

"You know what she is doing Mr. Hansung Yu?" Hex asked

"Of course she is preparing Miss Endorsi" Hansung Yu answer casually

Hex feel ashamed because at first she just see that Y/N doing useless move.

The Smoke Dissappeared, and Endorsi Open Her Shield, Y/N Stand Still in Her Place. Endorsi Watch Her Closely.

"Now It's My Turn" Endorsi is Taking a Step, but Suddenly She Drop to the Ground.

She Kneeled Down and Her Hands spread wide on each of Her side. Endorsi was Shocked, She Try to Moved but That Only Make Her Kneeled Lower, Her Face Closer to the Ground and Her Eyes Open Wide, When, Out of Nowhere the Sponge that Y/N put on the Ground before, was Already in front of Her. Endorsi still Struggle but something Binding Her Tight, She Looked Up and See Y/N's Finger Moving Accordingly.

"What You've Done?" Endorsi Said in Rage

"I'm Stitch You Up"

Endorsi Eyes Open Wide.

"Oh Don't Worry, It Won't Hurt You, It just Hold You Down, but dont Move Reckless or It Will Cut You"

"And You Think, I'll Do as You Said" Endorsi Trying to Move, but Her Legs is too Weak, She take a Glance and Turn around to Y/N.

"What You've Done to My Leg?"

"I Put a Few Needle to Block Your Blood Circulation, and When You Crouching Down You Pushed It Deeply by Yourself"

"When You do That?" Endorsi Ask

"When I try to Find a Gap in Your Shield, For a Distraction I Attack Your Upper Body but Secretly I also Put a Needle on Your Leg, It's a Good Thing that You didn't Move Much, so I Can Concentrate on It, Cause It will be too Dangerous if I Miss and Put the Needle in Wrong Place, I Might Kill You" Y/N Smile casually.

Endorsi Feel Ashamed because She was Fool by Her, not just That, She also Feel Angry at Herself, Who Feel too Relaxed because of the Shield that Make Her Careless. She is too Confident that Her Shield Cann't be Broken, that She didn't Pay Attention in Other Aspect.

Y/N Wriggle Her Hands and Endorsi Bowing Her Head Closer to the Sponge, Endorsi Hold so Bad, so Her Face wouldn't Fall to the Sponge, but Suddenly.

*Plop*

The Sponge Pulling Up and Touch Half of Endorsi Face, it Stay for a Second and Pulled Away. Suddenly a Laugh Hoaring from Other Side of the Stage, Endorsi and Y/N turn around to the Voice and See Aanak is on the Floor, Rolling and Laughing Loudly while Clutching Her Stomach.

The strange view is appearing in front of Them, half Endorsi face is full of make while half of it is Her bareface.

An Aura Which surround Endorsi has Change, the Binding Y/N Held was Cut Off One by One. Y/N watched Endorsi Closely, She Couldn't See the Change of Shinsu around Endorsi, but She could Imagined It, Cause Endorsi Hair is Start to Floating Up, eventhough They are in Indoor Room and There's No Wind. Y/N take a Stand Guard and Wait.

"I Know, It's Not Your Own Will, but You have Made a Big Mistake by Doing, as that Lizard Said and I Won't Forgive You"

Endorsi Attack Y/N at Full Speed, Endorsi Punch Her She Dodge Aside, Endorsi Kick Her, She Crouching Down, Every Single Attack Y/N Dodge.

"Good Girl" Hansung Yu Said.

"I Cann't Understand, Why You Appraised Her, What She Doing is Just Dodging" Hex Ask

"Dodging an Endorsi Attack, for Ranker even that not an Easy Task, and She Choose to Dodge cause She Know if She Try to Block Endorsi Attack that will Hurt Her, She Know Endorsi Power and Calmly Calculating the Best Action, it Easy to Said than to Do, if You're in Battle with an Opponent like Endorsi, for Endorsi only Need a Single or Couple Attack Max and any Reguler will Lose, Except You have Great Power and Experience in Battlefield"

Endorsi Backed Away and Start to Panted, Innerly She Think

'What Kind of Monster She is, I already Use a Shinsu as a Booster, but She Dodge Easily'

'and in Between Her Dodge, She Could Put Some Attack on Me'

'but Why She Hold It Back'

Y/N Smiled at Her.

"See, that the Devil" Mr Quant Said Proudly. Somehow He Feel Happy that His Student is Not Easy to Defeat.

That Smile Send Shiver to Endorsi and to Covering Her Fear, Endorsi Clenched Her Fist Tightly and Charge at Y/N, Suddenly the Bel Ring. And Just like the Previous Battle, Every Move has to Halted, when the Time is Over, if Any Reguler Getting Hurt after the Bel Ring, the One Who Attack will Automatically Eliminated. Endorsi Cann't Stop Her Attack. Y/N Stand still and Watch Endorsi Closer to Her.

"What is She Doing, is She Going to Accept the Attack to Make Endorsi Eliminated, or Pretend to Take It?" Mr Quant Narrowing His Sight.

Y/N Raised Her Both Hand and make a Stand.

"What..?" Mr.Quant Couldn't Continue His Words

"Mis Hex, What's the Rule of This Action?" Hansung Yu Ask.

"Just Like any Other Game, Except the Rule that's been Told, the Last to take Action, Considering it as His Final Move, it Means, if He/She Hurting any Reguler, after the Test finish He /She will Immediately Getting Expelled, or if He/She Stepping Out from the Arena He/She will Consider Lose the Game and Of Course Immediately Getting Expelled".

Mr. Quant Scoffed "You didn't Mean that She will Stop Endorsi, Stopping that Attack is Suicide"

"Or Not…." Hansung Yu Pointed Out to the Screen.

They Watch just in Time, Endorsi Fist almost Hit Y/N, but before that Happen, Y/N make a Circling Move Start from Endorsi Fist, Her One Hand Grabbed Endorsi Arm and Her Other Hand Catch Endorsi Fist,Using Endorsi Momentum, Y/N turn Endorsi Body and Use Her Own Body as the Center and make Endorsi Back to the Middle of the Arena. Endorsi Kneeled Down, Her Eyes Wide Open in Shock and bewilderement look up.

Y/N who still Hold Endorsi Fist, Looked down at Her, because Y/N Standing and Hovering at Her.

"With One Action, She Prevent not Only for Herself Getting Hurt, but for Miss Endorsi to Stepping Out from the Arena, She have Help Miss Endorsi to Not Getting Expelled from this Competition".

Y/N take a Step Back, Clasped Her Hand Together and Bowed Her Head Deeply. Immediately, She Kneeled and Bowed Her Head to Endorsi.

"I'm Sorry, Forgive Me !!" Y/N Bowed Her Head Deeply to the ground.

Endorsi Looked at Her in Shocked.

Y/N Raised Her Head Slightly and Pecking Out at Endorsi, who still Watch Her Closely.

"Miss Endorsi?"

Endorsi didn't Answer Her, She Getting Up and Tapping Her Clothes, Turned around and Walk Away from the Arena.

Y/N looked at Her Dumbfounded.

"I Hate That Girl" Mr. Quant Frown, His Eyes Glued at Y/N in Screen.

Hansung Yu Keep His Smile "Why Mr Quant, is that Because She still bring Your Coat Back in Your First Test, or Because in the Second Test, She Come Back for You, who Almost Feel to Lech Nest just Because You Carelessly Slip, Despite All of Her Act Can Put Her in Danger, She still Come Back and Save You"

"I didn't Ask to be Saved, She just Do That to Insult Me, I'm a Ranker, I Hate Her" Mr. Quant Stomp His Feet and Walked Out from Hansung Yu's Room.

"Miss Y/N is an Adorable Girl, even Mr Quant like Her" Hansung Yu Smiled to the Trainer beside Him.

In Cafetaria

Y/N Walked Behind Bam while Hiding behind His Back, that's Cause in front of Her, Endorsi is Waiting for the Food.

Y/N Pecking Out from Bam's Back and She Startled when Endorsi take a Glance to Her.

Y/N Going to Open Her Mouth but…

"Don't Try!"Endorsi Warn Her and Send a Death Glare to Y/N.

She Pouted and Bam feel Sorry to the Girl behind His Back, He Know, Y/N Do All of This, for His Sake.

"Miss Endorsi, I'm Sorry for What just Happen" Bam Bowed His Head

"It's Not Your Fault, Why You have to Apologize for Her" Endorsi looked at Bam and Feel Awkward.

"Y/N is Doing That for Me, so I Believed, that Part of It is My Mistake" Bam still Bowing His Head Deeply.

"Okay Stop It, I Forgive You" Endorsi Feel sorry to Bam

"Really, Thank You, Can You Forgive Y/N too, I'm Sure She Regret What She was Doing"

"I Do!! I already Do!!" Y/N Quickly Jump in on the Conversation.

Endorsi Send a Death Glare to Her.

Y/N Quickly Shrunked It Back, and Hide Behind Bam's Back, but She Pecking Out and Mumbled Quite Loud " I Even Buy You the Best and Expensive Cosmetic as Compensation, and You Already Accept It, Didn't You?" Her Mumbled is Quite Loud, so Other People Could Hear It.

"You…!!" Endorsi is Going Attack Her.

"It Means I'm Sincere…Forgive Me!!…Forgive Me…!!" Y/N Quickly Hide Behind Bam and Squeezed Her Eyes Tight.

Endorsi Looked at Her Figure and Couldn't Believed that She Was the Girl She was Fight before. She Sighed and Pulling Down Her Hands.

"Forget It…I Forgive You, Satisfied!" Endorsi turn around and Bring Her Food to the Table.

Out of Nowhere, Bam, Khun, Y/N and Endorsi Sit in One Table. They Talked about the Collecting Friend Assignment.

"So Miss Y/N, How Many have You Colect?" Shibisu Ask

"I've Already Finish Filling It" Y/N Answer Casually.

"What..How You Could Do that so Fast?

"Well, You Could Say I'm Lucky, Bam is Helping Me Much"

Bam and Endorsi is Speaking about Aanak, and Y/N Listening to It.

Y/N Ran on the Hallway because as Usuall Mr. Quant Hold Her with a Difficult Task that make Her Late for Dinner with Her Friend. Suddenly Her Phase Slower and She Stopped at Her Track. Her Face which before Pouted, Change to Stern. She Stand Straight and Glance beside Her.

"Long Time No See…Master"

From the Shadow beside Her, Reveal a Man, His Smoke Light Up and Showing a Glance of His Face.

"You Looked Health" He Said Short.

"Is That All, You Could Say" She Pouted.

He Smiled"Are You Find It *Purpose of Life*?"

She Smile and Nodding.

"That's Great" He Blow the Smoke.

"Didn't I Said You, to Stop!"She Warning Him.

"Are You Happy Y/N?"

"Yes!" She Sighed then Smile, sometime Her Master Like to Said Random Things.

He Smiled, but His Smiled Faded Quickly.

"I Hate to Say that the Happy Time is Over and You Got Mission"

"But, I Liked to be in Here" She Sighed "Do I have to Leave Now?" She Pouted.

"You Don't Need to Leave, Your Mission is in This Place"

Y/N Narrowing His Sight "What Should I Do?"

"Someone in This Competition has Attract Organization Attention, Your Job is to Assist, so the Deliver is Going According the Plan"

"Who is This Important People" Y/N Raised Her Brow.

His Master Smile "Your Teammate…Bam!"

Y/N Eyes Open Widely and Her Heart Thumping Loudly because of the Shocked.

"It Won't be Any Problem, Right Y/N"

She quickly Overcome Her Shocked, Turn to Her Master with Determined in Her Eyes.

"It Will Goes as Your Wish Master"

She Bowed Her Head, He Smiled and Tapping Her Head.

"Good Girl" He Said.

He is Going to Turn around but…

"Master, Can I Ask Something from You?"

"You Never Ask Anything from Me, Now, Tell Me, What You Want?"

Y/N Sternly Gaze Looked Straight at His Master Eyes.

Y/N getting Inside Bam's Room and Standing beside His Bed. Suddenly She Geeting Under the Blanket and Snuggling Closer to Bam.

Bam was Shocked "Y/N…What Happened?"

"I Got a Nightmare, Please Let Me Stay with You" She Hide Her Face on Bam Chest.

"Are You Okay?" Bam Voice Full of Concern.

She Nodding.

"It's Okay…It's Okay" He Stroking Her Hair and Gently Tapping Her Back. Comforting Her, She Snuggling Closer.

Tommorow Morning, Bam couldn't Find Y/N beside Him. Since Then, She always Skip the Eat Time with Them. He Go to Her Room, but She isn't there. When He ask Endorsi or Shibisu, They Said that the Instructor give Her another Assignment, so They Also Never Meet Her Again.

"You don't Need to Waste Your time on Her" Khun Said.

"Strange Turtle is Strong, She won't Die Easily"

"I Know that, Y/N is a Strong Girl, but the Last Time We Meet, Something Troubling Her, and that's make Me Worried about Her" Bam Face that Show Concern make Khun and Rak couldn't Said anything anymore. Eventhough They Said that Thing to Bam, Actually They Also Have the Same Worried to the Only troublesome Girl in Their Team, Somehow without Her, the Team Feel Incomplete.

It Happened until the Last Test.


	18. the fall of the star

Time Skip

(If You Want to Know What Happened in the Last Test, Read the Comic u)

Rak and Y/N didn't Follow the Last Test, because They Already Passed with Their Point.

Y/N Even Get the Highest Point in Both Position.

Rachel Get Wound in the Last Test and She Lose the Ability to Walk

Khun and Rak Get Worried because Bam Might Lose His Will to Going Up the Tower after Find Rachel

When Khun and Rak Talk in Their Room, There's Knock on the Door.

"I'll be Her Legs"

What Bam Said Stratled Khun and Rak, They Never Though that Bam would Go that Far for Rachel.

"I Don't Know What It Looks like, the Star She Like to See, but if That's What She Want, then I'll Keep Climbing Up the Tower to Make It True, but I'm not as Strong or Smart like You Guys, so if You don't Mind, Would You Help Me, I Don't Know How You Guys Would See This, but for Me You are My precious Friend and I Want to Go Up with You" Bam Hanged His Head and Ask Them.

"I Do, I'll Go with You, Wherever You Want, I'll Follow You !!"

"Y/N!"

Bam turn around and Shock, because Out of Nowhere, Y/N is already Beside Him, Circling Her Arm on His Shoulder and Smile at Him.

Not Just Bam, Khun and Rak also Stratled because of Her Sudden Appereance.

"What..!! is it That Much You Guys Miss Me, so the Cat Bite Your Tongue?" Y/N Smirk at Khun.

"Tch" Khun keep His Smile.

"If That's the Case, I'll Escort You with the Evil and Sneaky Way" Khun Gaze Full of Determined to Bam.

"Thank You" Bam Said, He Feel so Greatfull and Happy at the Same time, because Y/N is Come Back.

"Don't Thank First, We aren't Success Yet, beside, We couldn't Sure that His Plan is Going to Work" Y/N Hugged Bam Closer, While Glance at Khun Suspicious.

"Hey, How You Guys Dare to Ignore Me!"

Every Eyes turn to Rak. Bam and Y/N looked at Him Amazed.

"What is This Toy, Mr Khun?" Bam Ask still looked at Rak.

"It's so Cute" Y/N Stroking the Top of Rak Head and Scratching Gently His Neck.

Rak Feel It Comfortable, and He almost Close His Eyes Enjoyed It, but Suddenly He Scream " How Dare You, Petting Me, I'm the Incredible Rak"

"Mr.Rak!!" Bam and Y/N said in Unison.

Bam, Khun, Rak and Y/N Sit Together in Khun's Room. Reuniting and Talk about Their Next Plan. Bam and Khun Sit on the Floor, while Y/N Sit on the Bed while Put Mr. Rak on Her Lap and Hugged Him from Back. Strangely Rak Let Her.

"So Strangely, but the Crocodile, and Evil Girl has already Passed the Test"

Khun Said, Make Rak Angry "What You Mean Strangely!"

"Dont Worry Mr. Rak, He just Jealous" She Wispered It, but Khun could Hear It and He Send a Death Glare to Her. She Quickly Hide behind Rak.

Khun sighed "You and Me, Bam, have Enough Point to passed the Test, the Only Problem is for Rachel, We have to Make Sure, She Passess the Next Test, and to Make It to Happened, Bam, You have to Get Stronger, not just for Rachel, but that's what It Need to Climb Up the Tower"

"I Understand" Bam Nodding His Head.

"Right Now, We didn't Know Yet, What is the Next Test, but I Think, I could Work Out Something to Gather Information, so Right Now, Let's Gather the People We Trust to make a Bigger Team"

They Exiting Khun's Room "The Announcement is at 7 O'Clock, It's 6 Hour Left, Let's Conquer Evankhell's Hell" Khun Said, Determined Showed in Every Each of Their Eyes.

In that 6 Hours, Bam and Y/N try to Gather as Many People, who Want to Join Them, while Khun Meet with Mr. Lero ro, trying to Asking another Method to make Rachel Could Go to the Next Test.

The Announcement time Come. Every Name is Showed in the Screen, for a Second All Eyes Wide Open, Cause on the Screen Showed that Y/N already Passed Evankhell Hell Floor. Even Her Teammates Looks Shock at Her.

"So, as You Could See, Miss Y/N is Already Passed This Floor, Her Point is Beyond Our Expectation, so She Can Proceed to the Next Floor Immediately" Hansung Yu Giving an Announcement.

Y/N Standing Up and Said "I'll Stay with My Teammates"

Everybody Looked at Her, some Looked said *She Must be Lost Her Mind* some said *She is Amazing*.

"Are You Sure Miss Y/N, You Know, if You Failed, You'll Lost every Point and that will Stop Your Step"

"I'm Completely Awared of That Mr. Hansung Yu, but There's Nothing to be Afraid Of, Cause We are Going to Succed"

"Alright then" Hansung Yu Keep His Smile, Y/N Bowing Her Head and Sit Down.

Everybody Attention Come Back to Hansung Yu, when One Regular Cann't take the Fact that He Failed. Hansung Yu Shut Him Down, and Then Khun Going Up and Said that He want to take Rachel or Michel Light to the Next Test with Them. Hansung Yu Couldn't Approved It, Cause One of the Condition for a Regular to take a test is that They have to be in Good Condition, while Rachel, She Couldn't Walk, so Hansung Yu Decline Khun Whised. But Khun Said that, if He take the Administrator Test, Any Rule Supervisor Made will Fall. Hansung Yu said, that Is True, but only an Irregular who Can take a Test from the Administrator.

At That Time, Bam Raised His Hands and Said that He is an Irregular, and He will take the Administrator Test. Everybody in that Place is Shocked Know the Truth that Bam is an Irregular, as All Known, an Irregular is a Bad News, and Everybody who have Connection with Them will be Consider as a Traitor.

Y/N Accompany Bam taking the test from the Administrator, while the Other Stay, and Talk about Their Next Step, are They Going to make a Team with Bam or Not.

"I Cann't Do That, I Feel Pity to Bam but I Cann't Sacrifice Everything for Him, My Family Name is More Important"

What Khun Said make Everyone Mad and Rak Punch Him because of That.

"All of You is a Coward Turtle, who Hide Under Your Shell, You're too Afraid to Raised Up Your Head, so Do as You Like, and Waste Your Time in Your Narrow Shell, I'll Follow Bam, because I don't Afraid by the Consenquens"

After What Rak Said, everyone Decided to Follow Bam, Khun Stay in the Place Alone, He Lay on His Back. Suddenly Someone Give Him a Handkerchief, He turn around and See Y/N Sit beside Him. He take the Handkerchief and Put It in His Mouth that Bleed because Rak Punch. He put it in the Corner of His Lips while still Laying Down.

"You Succed" She Said

"Hmm" Khun Humming Answer Her.

"Hey, Stand Up, All the Stupid Turtle has Decided to take the Test" Rak Coming Closer

"You've Getting Smarter, Right Rak" Khun Sitting Up.

"Of Course, I'm the Only Crocodile who Can Understand, What is Under Your Shell"

"Do You just Said by Yourself that Your a Crocodile" Khun Said while Smile Mischevously.

"What...No I'm Not" Rak Startled and Try to Denied It.

Khun and Y/N Laughing Hard.

Khun stand in the porch while looked up at the sky when he heard a footsteep approach him, he looked in front of him and see Y/N walking toward him. Not usually there's no smile or sly grin in her face she just stand closed to the door that separate the porch and the inside room.

She hang her head low and hold the door frame tight.

"hey" Khun voice startled her, she snapped up and surprised to see Khun in front of her, she watch at Khun closely for a couple of minute and Khun can see that somehow she feel relieved about something.

Y/N walking closer and stand in front of him, Khun open his mouth try to know what happen but her sudden move make his eyes wide open.

She leaned down and put her forehead in Khun shoulder then hold one of his sleeves, they are so close but there's still a closed gap between their body.

"what ar..." Khun voice was cut off

"please... just a moment let me stay like this, for just a moment" her voice seem so tired and desperate.

Khun raise his hand to comfort her but stop in the middle and clenched his hand not far from Y/N's head and put it back down besides his body. He just stand quitely and wait. They stand like that for a moment until Y/N break the silent.

"Mr. Khun?"

"hmm"

"you have a nice smelled" she said more like mumbled to herself

Shade of red spread in Khun's cheeck, he raise his hand and

*THUD*

Y/N back off from Khun, while rubbing the top of her head, try to smooth the ache that come, because of Khun's hit her with his fist.

"HEY are you lost of your mind, how can you hit a girl like that" Y/N souted at Khun still rubbing her head

Khun watch her like nothing happened and stared at her for a moment, she breathing hard and rubbing her head with her both hand and give a death glare to him. Khun can help but smile and that's make Y/N furious

"you dare to smile?" Y/N pointed out her finger to Khun

Khun grab her hand that pointed out and squezze it gently, Y/N startled with it and stand a guard with what he will do after this. Khun looked at her seriously and said

"stop doing something that didn't suit you, it's annoying" Khun released her hand and start walking but when he's going to past her, she grabbed his hand and make Khun looks at her

"let's play a game" she smiled at him

He looked at her dumbfounded, watch her closely then sighed

"be prepare to lose" he smirk at her.

Finally the Last Test in Evankhell Floor.

(The Explanation about the Test, You Can Read It in the Comic )

"So, before You Guys, Start the Test, as You Know, Eventhough I Cann't Fully Accept This Test, but because You Guys have the Permission from the Administrator, I Cann't Say Much, but I have One Condition According this Test"

Every body Stiff, only Khun Dare to Ask "What are You Up to Mr. Hansung Yu?"

"As You Know, Miss Y/N is Actually Already Passes this Floor, beside Her Own Decision to Stay, Rolling the Test with Her Ability is didn't Allowed, so in This Test, She only Allowed to *Escort* Bam and Rachel, It Won't be any Problem, Right"

Y/N quite Startled when She Hear Word *Escort* but Quickly Overcome It.

"I'm Okay with It" She take a Glance to Khun before, as Asking His Answer, and Khun Nodding His Head.

" We already Prepare This" Hansung Yu Flick His Hands and One Ranker Put some Equipment that Circling Y/N's Neck and the Ranker push a Botton and an Transparent Helmet Covering Y/N's Head and It Let Her to Breath in the Water.

"We also will Give You a Cloth and You have to Stay On the Bed that Rachel Use, because If Not, You will Drown"

"That Sound Easy" Y/N Smile.

They Finish the Preparation and before Y/N Getting in with Bam and Rachel, Khun Stopping Her. He Stand in front of Her, but didn't Said Anything.

Y/N Sighed "Look, Don't Worry, I Won't Ruin It and….I'll Make Sure Bam Save"

Khun Sighed.

"Okay What's Wrong ?!" Y/N Feel Annoyed.

Khun Sternly Gaze Her

'Come Back Safe' is What Khun Want to Said but What Coming out from His Mouth is "Don't make Me to Regret My Decision, just Do It Right"

"I've Told You, I Won't Ruin…."

Khun didn't Let Her Finish Her Words, He already Left. Y/N Smile and Looked at Khun Back She Whispered " Thank You for Everything and I'm Sorry"

Y/N sit on the Bed, and give Her Back Facing Rachel and Bam. She Humming Her Fav Song and Wait. Bam take a Glance to Y/N, somehow She Feel Different, Cold and Distance but He Shrugged It Off. There's Another Thing that's More Important Right Now.

Suddenly in front of Them, There's a Bull Swim Closer to Them. Bam Success to Stop It with the Shinsu but He is Not Fast or Strong Enough to Create Another Shinsu to Attack the Bull. Bam even Hurt One of His Hand. He Keep Trying to Stop the Bull, He didn't want to be A Weak Boy Anymore. A Boy Who only Can Wait. Y/N Watch Him Closely, but didn't Do Anything.

Finally Bam Success to Finish the Bull, but He Drop because His Energy was Drain, He Breathing Hard.

"Bam, are You Okay" Rachel Ask

Bam look up with gentle Smile "Rachel, Let's Go, Wherever You Want to Go, I'll Take You" He Reached Out His Hands.

Rachel Raised Her Hands, but Instead Taking Bam's Hand, Rachel Standing Up and Pushed Bam Out from the Protector.

"You Have to Stay Down Here" Rachel Said Calmly, whike Watching Bam Fall.

Bam Eyes Wide Open, He was to Shocked, untill He Couldn't Said Anything, Don't Know Why, the Time is Flow Slowly. Bam Raised His Hands Hoping that Rachel will Grabbed Him, but She Let Him Fall into the Darkness. He looked Closely at Rachel but slowly His Gaze turn to Y/N, who Stand beside Rachel, Watching His Falling Body. He looked at Y/N, and Her Gaze was Different from Rachel who looked Cold, She is More like in Pain.

'Are You Hurt? Is that Bull Attack Hurting Her?'

'No, She Looks Fine'

'Than Why…Why You make that Kind of Face Y/N, as if You Getting Hurt'

That was the Last Thing Cross Bam Minds before the Dark Embrace His Body.

Y/N Putting Off Her Swim Cloth and Going to take off Her Helmet. Rachel Shocked See Her Action.

"What are You Doing" Rachel Ask.

"Following My Star, Who Fall to the Darkness" Y/N is going to Pushed the Botton that Releases Her Helmet but Rachel Hold Her.

"Wait, Are You Crazy, You Can Die, Why are You Doing This, You Was Supposed to Protect Me"

Y/N Scoffed Hearing Rachel.

"Is it Strange You Ask This Question, I Believed, You Can Understand Me, More than Anyone, You and Me are Chasing the Bright Star We Loved, Something We Longing for Our Whole Life, and for That We will Do Anything, Yout Star Is On the Top of the Tower, but Mine, Now Fall to the Darkness, and I'm just Simply Following Him, Because that Was the Purpose of My Life *To Make Him Shine Bright*

"But, It's too Late Now, He is Gone…"

" No !!.. He just Lost, I just Need to Find Him and I'll Definitely Will Find Him" Y/N Answer Casually.

"My Job is to Escort the Delivery and Now My Job is Done, the One Thing that Forbid Me to Kill You after What You've Done to Him, is Because the Organization still Need You, but Let's Hope, We are Never Going to Meet Again Rachel, Cause at That Time, I Might Forget How Important You are and I Might Slip and Kill You" Y/N said in cold tone and give a vicious, murderous intent gaze toward Rachel.

Y/N Pushed the Botton and Dive to Where Bam Fall.

Rachel Watch Her Leave, Her Body still Tremble after Y/N Warning. She Hope that Y/N would Never Survive from that Darkness.

'Oh, How Wrong She is'

Rachel Success Come Back to Surface. Khun and Rak Waiting for Her and When They Ask about Bam and Y/N.

"They Didn't Make It, There's a Huge Creature Attack Us, Bam Trying to Fight It, but the Creature was to Strong, and It Pushed Bam, Out from the Shinsu Barrier, Y/N is Going to Save Him, but It's too Late, I've Already Warn Her, but She didn't Want to Hear Me and Now They've Gone, I'm Sorry, It's My Fault, I Cann't Do Anything to Help Them" Rachel Cry, Khun and Rak Can Only See Her in Her Weak State. They Couldn't Believed that Both of Them is Dead.

After That, They Looking at the Bottom of the Lake but They Couldn't Find Anything. There's No One Could Save, after Fall to It, So They Announce the Death of Both, Bam and Y/N.

Author Note.

After This We will Enter Season 2

It Still a Long Way.

I'm Sorry for Any Grammar Mistake

I'll Try to Improve My Writing Ability.

As Usuall Guys, Give Comment for Any Suggestion and Let Me Know, What You Think about This Story.

Thanks and Enjoyed.


	19. another teammates

AUTHOR NOTE

I Apologize if There's too Many Time Skip

It is Confusing? Maybe It'll to Random for People Who didn't Read the Comic. That's Way I Suggest You Read the Comic ...mm

I Might Edited This Chapter, if too Confusing.

If Not I'll Proceed.

So Fell Free to Write What You Think in Comment or Message Me.

Thanks and Enjoyed.

"Untill When, You're Going to Keep Blame Yourself"

Y/N Ignored Her Master and Giving Her Back to Him

"It's Not Your Fault, You Know That, You Don't Have a Choice"

"I don't Know What You're Talking about Master"

"So Finally You're Willing to Talk with Me"

She Sighed and Finally Looked at Her Master, Who Sit while Crossing His Feet and Blow His Smoke

"Why You didn't Said Anything to Him?" He Ask

"Like What?"

"I Don't Know, Maybe Trying to Explain It to Him" He try giving Suggestion.

"It Won't Make a Change, that I'm the Part of the Organization that Grabbed Him Away from His Friend, from His Dream, from His Love..." She Whispered the Last Part.

"That Girl Choice to Pushed Him, There's Nothing to Do with You, That's the Girl Choice, Beside He Should Thanks to You, There's an Error in Pick Up Plan, and He Almost Die, but You Jumped Together with Him, and because of that He Save"

"You're just a Little Girl, Y/N, Eventhough You have Great Ability, You Won't Stand Againts this Organization, You've Do What You Can, to Keep Him Save...Are You Afraid??...I Believed, It'll Easier to Accept the Fact that He Hate You and Closed You're Heart like Now, than Try to Open Your Heart, try to Explain, Only to be Let Down, that no matter what you're saying He could no longer Trust you and Hate You, I'm sure it will be More Painful" He Watched Her Closely.

"I Can Bear that Pain, but...I Cann't Stand the Thought that I Might Lose Him because of My Weakness, I've Told You that I'll Do Whatever You Order Me...and I'll Become Whoever You Want Me to Be but...Let Me Stay By His Side...I'll be His Shield and His Sword...and for that I'll Become Stronger...There's No Time for think about Feeling"

"Don't You Think, He Would be Thrilled and Flattered to Hear what You Say" He try to Cheer Her Up.

"I Didn't Do it to get Praise from Him, I Don't even Care if He Hates Me, all I Wanted was to Protect Him and to See His Smile Again" She Smiled Gently.

"Did You Hear That?"

She Looked at Him, But Apparently He Didn't Talk to Her, She Followed His Gaze and from Behind Her, Bam Emerged from the Darkness. Her eyes Wide with Shock. She Turn around and Sternly Gaze at Her Master.

"What!... You Make Me Worried, You Only 11 Years Old and You Already Destroy, What...Robot with Level 90" He Shakking His Head and Looked around at The Mess, A Piece of Robot Shattered Around the Cave. "Good Luck" He Patted Her Head and Walking Away. Leave Her with Bam.

Her Body Stiff, She Never Showed any Fear, even when She Facing the Though Enemy, but Now, Bam Walking Closer to Her, Her Heart Thump Loudly that Blocking Her Hearing, She Clenched Her Fist and Gulped Hard.

Bam Stoping in front of Her, She Hanged Her Head Low, She was too Afraid to Looked at His Face.

"Do You Hate Me?"

"What!No!" She Snapped Up Her Head and Looked at Him, Shocked by His Question.

"It's A Relieved, I Thought You Hate Me, When You Ignored Me, but It's Good that You're Not" Bam Smile Gently.

His Smile Crushed Her Heart, She Unconsiously Grabbed His Arm and Came Closer "I'm Sorry...I'm Sorry...Bam"

"It's Not Your Fault!" Bam Voice Sounds so Warm.

"You Know! before I Woking Up, I Keep Dreaming the Scene, Where Rachel Pushed Me, but...What is Really Wake Me Up is Your Voice!"

"Your Voice that Keep Calling My Name...and Your Hand that Reached Out to Me...and the Warm You Gave, when You Embrace Me in that Darkness...that Keep Me Alive...Why...Why You go so Far for Me"

She Smiled "I Don't Know, Maybe It's the Same Reason, Why You Want to Do All That for Rachel, Maybe We are just *Stupid* or Maybe We are so Alike Cause We are *One Soul in Two Body*" She Giggled.

"I Know, I Maybe Asking too Much, but Could You Stay by My Side?" He Grabbed Her Both Hands and Squeezed It Gently, while Looked at Her Closely.

"Stupid, You don't Have to Ask!" She Smiled, a Tears Pricked in the Corner of Her Eyes, She Feel so Relieved.

"I Won't Forgive You if You Leave Me!" Bam Voice Stern.

"Than Listen to Me Carefully, Mr Bam, I Don't Care, If It's into the Deepest and the Darkest Place in the Hell, Even You Kick Me, I'll Keep Clinging to You, so be Prepared" She Grin.

*She is the one who'll follow you even into the Deepest and the Darkest Place in the Hell*

The Administrator Word Come Back to Him, It's Not Rachel, It Never be Her, it's Y/N.

Suddenly She Hugged Him Tightly, Bam Shocked "Y-Y/N"

"I Miss You Bam"

Bam Smiled and Hugged Her Back, Right Now, They Only Have Each Other. No Matter What Happened Next. It's Going to Be Okay, Since they Have Each Other.

Skip Time

Six Years after the Incident in Evankhell Floor

In 20th Test Floor

Y/N Stand Hovering a Bloody Body around Her, Bam Entering the Room and Looked at Her. He Walking Closer to Her.

"Are You Okay?"

She Nodding "I'm Sorry, It's Quite a Mess, I Have to Create an Effect, so the Next People will Afraid"

Bam Touch Her Face Gently and Wipe the Blood Stain On It. She Smiled, the Announce, for the Next Regular, Sounding, She Glance at the Door "Next is Your Turn"

Bam Nodding His Head, and Suddenly Y/N Dissappeared.

Time Skip

The Original Planner is for Bam, to Eliminated the Other Regular that Come after Him, but Somehow, He Keep Pilling Up the Reguler and All of Them Enter the Next Test, which is Punch Test.

They have given all their Best Punch, and As Expected Bam is Number One.

"The Last Reguler" the Instructor Calling.

Everybody turn to Looked, at the Girl who Walk off from the Shadow, Everyone Murmured by Themselves * How could They Not be Aware of Her Presence before*. She Calmly Walk to the Machine and Prepare Herself.

Y/N Mind is Occupied, about *What should She Do, She doesn't have Shinsu, So whether it would be better if She Hit Hard to be able to Stick to Bam? but what if The Result is High and Attract Attention, She didn't Want to Do that*

"Miss Seika" the Instructor Called Her.

"Ah, I'm Sorry" She Bowed Her Head, Apologize.

She Exhale Slowly *just Enough...just Enough* She Clenched Her Fist and Hit Lightly.

Everybody Laughed, because after Standing Long Enough, She Only Rank in the Middle. Y/N Keep Her Smile and Sighed Relieved.

The Instructor Announce that Viole (Bam's Name after join FUG) as the First Rank, Can choose Eight People as His Team, Everybody Start to Seduce Bam and Told Him, Their Ability, Y/N Looked at That in Amaze, She Keep Silent.

Bam Raised His Hand and Pointed at Y/N "I Only Need Her, I Don't Need Anyone Else".

Bam Insisted that He Wouldn't Choose Other Members, that He will Do this Only with Her, because He is the FUG Slayer Nominee that Going to Kill Jahad, the King of the Tower, but the Adminstrator is Forcing Him to Choose, but Bam didn't Budge, Finally the Administrator, Suggest a Game to Bam, if Bam Win, than He Could Procced with only Y/N as His Team Member.

"Let Me Come, He Already Choose Me, I'm Part of His Teammates Now, I Promise Not to Interfere or Disrupt the Fight, but let Me Come" Y/N Pledging to the Administrator.

"Okay, I'll Prepare the Game First, Please Proceed to the Dorm"

Bam Staring at His Key Room.

"They don't Put Us in One Room"

"Hmm, It Seems That Way" Y/N Answer Casually.

"I'll Change It" Bam Turn around but Y/N Stopped Him.

"What are You Doing, don't make a fuss over Trivial Matter,It's Not a Big Deal,There's Something More Important, You need to Think, Remember the Game the Administrator Said, Okay!" Bam Nodding His Head, Y/N quickly Go to Her Room, before Bam Change His Mind.

Bam looked at Her Back "Who's Your Room Mate" Bam Mumbled that to Himself.

Time Skip

After the Game, Viole team Win, but the Administrator Said, that in Their Team There are Too Many People, so One Must be Sacrificed.

"Mr. Love, if You Don't Mind, Can I Talk with You for a Second?" Y/N Standing Up and Walking Closer to Mr. Love.

Bam is Going to Stand Up but She Shakking Her Head, and that's make Bam Stay, Y/N and Mr. Love Out of the Room. They Out Long Enough, and Bam Patience has Run Out, He was almost Out when the door opens and Y / N stood there, looking up at Bam.

"Are You Going Somewhere?" She Ask.

Bam didn't Answer Her Question, Instead He Checking Her Body, Looking for Any Wound, He Sighed Relieved, didn't Find Any.

"How Is It?" Wangnan Ask Her

"Everything is Okay, He Said We'll Stay with This Number" Y/N Answer Him, She Passes Bam and Sit with Them.

"Really, how You make He Change His Mind, Do You Seduce Him?" Yeon Ask Her and Watch Her Closely. She Can Sense that Viole and She was Closed, and Somehow that make Her Jealous.

Y/N Giggled "I don't Think, that I was His Type, We Play a Game and I Won It, That's It"

"That's Good Eonni" Miseng Smile at Her, Y/N Smiling Back.

That Night, The Other Celebrate Their Victory, while Bam and Y/N Stand in the Porch.

"Don't Ever Do That Again Y/N"

"Look, You Worried about Me too Much, We are Supposed to Keep a Distance, but It's Impossible Now"

Bam turn around and Looked at Her Closely "Don't Ever Dissappeared from My Sight Again"

Y/N Sighed "Okay,Okay...I'm Sorry"

In Supervisor Room

"So You Advancing the Test Schedule without My Knowledge and a Regular Killed, after doing all that, You're not just Losing but also Injured Badly enough, it seems that the FUG members You Hate, Should be Wary" the Supervisor looked at Mr. Love.

"It's Not Viole, Who Impply this Wound to Me, but a Girl who is One of Viole Team Members, She Suggested the Same Game, so that Their Teams Remain with the Same Number, at First, I Think She was just Bluffing, the Aura arround Her was Different from Viole, It was More Lighter and I Cann't Feel any Shinsu Pressure from Her, She also Very Polite but When We Start the Game, Her Aura Change, Her Speed and Her Strange in Monstrous, and She only a Teenager, She Beat Me Easily" Love Sighed Annoyingly.

Mr.Love Continue "When the Game End, She Smilingly Said that She Was Fortune to Watch the Previous Game when I Fight Viole, That's Way, She could Beat Me"

"Did She Use a Shinsu, When Fight You?" the Supervisor Ask.

Suddenly Mr. Love Eyes Open Wide.

"What's Wrong?" the Supervisor looked at Love.

"After You Mentioned It, It Make Me Remember, the High Shinsu Pressure I Use in that Game didn't Effect Her At All, She just Simply Walking Through It, I Might Not the Strongest, but with that Much Pressure even a Ranker would Get Hurt, and No...She didn't Use Any Shinsu Power At All, but Her Power is Far Above Any Shinsu User I Ever Meet, It's That Make Any Sense Sir?"

"So, It's Looks like not just that Fug that become Our Problem, You Can Leave Now Love, and Don't Make Any Reckkless Move Anymore"

"Yes Sir"

Flashback

"What You Mean that Rachel is Lied?" Shibisu in Khun Room Shocked by What His Friend Said.

"Before, Mr. Lero ro Called Me, and He Told Me that the Doctor that Checked for Rachel Said that the Wound in Her Leg is not too Deep that Make Her Cann't Walk, I Don't Know Why, She Doing This, but Untill I Know, I'll Stay with Her, because Suspecting Her, is the Job for the Cruelest Man"

Shibisu Sighed "I Understand"

Khun Stay in His Room after Shibisu Left, They Agree to Split Their Team, Shibisu with the Previous Team, while Khun will Go Separated Way Together with Rachel, and When Time Come, they will Meet Again.

"I Won't Ruin It..."

Is the Last Sentence He Heard from Y/N. But He was the One, Who Truly Ruin Everything.

'If I Hold You, Would You still Alive'

'if I didn't Approve for You to Escort Them, Would You still be Annoyingly Here?'

'No, You Won't Stand Still'

'You'll Follow Bam, Whenever He Go'

'Just Because Your Stupid Devotion to Him'

"God Damn It"

Khun Smile Sarcastically, He Hates Her Stupid Feeling to Bam, Despite He Do the Same Thing, How He Adore Bam too.

'It's All Rachel Fault'

'She is the One, Who Kill Two Important Person to Him'

'And Khun Would Never Forgive Her'

'If Later He Discovered the Truth, then He would Give the Worst Vengeance should She Get'

'That was Khun Promised'

Flashback End


	20. Two man

I Love Both Man that Introduce in this Chapter

JINSUNG HAH and UREK MAZINO, Especially UREK

I Hope This Chapter is Not Dissappointing.

I Try to make More Interaction between Reader and Urek but It's Hard, I Hope This Enough.

Enjoyed.

Can You Guess what the Relationship between Reader and Urek Hehehehe.

Break Time

Y/N Eyes Twitching, when Wang Nan Open the Door and His Master and Miss Hwaryung Stand in Their Apartment.

"Oh My God, You've Grown Beautifully" His Master Hugged Her Tightly and Hide Her in His Embrace.

He Pulled and Looked at Her Closely "You Don't Know, How Broke My Heart, When Viole Come Alone, I thought You No Longer Want to See Me" He Grin and That make Y/N Tremble.

"I Can Explain That" She Smile Sheephesly and a Cold Sweet Fall from Her Forehead.

"Of Course You Have to, Then Excuse Me..." Her Master Pulled Her Up from the Ground and Pick Her like He Bring a Doll and Entering the Apartment.

"Master, I Can Sit by Myself" Y/N Feel Awkward when Her Master make Her to Sit On His Laps just like a Little a Girl.

"Start Explaining!" Her master Ignoring Her Complain and Watched Her Closely.

"Mr. Jinsung, Don't You Think We are Should Introduce Ourselves First" Hwaryung Said Calmly.

"Oh, Of Course, My Name is Jinsung Hah, and I'm a FUG but I'm Not a Bad Guy, so You Guys Can Calm Down" Jinsung Smile Politely while Eating the Apple that Serve.

That Said Only make Wang Nan and Go Seng Tremble More.

"I Came to See, What Kind of Team Viole and This Girl Made, You Know, I'm Viole Martial Art Teacher, and I Want to See What Kind of Team He Gets and I'm Glad that the Team Looks So Harmonious" He Turn to Y/N and Smile, She Gulped Hard.

Suddenly Bam Stand behind Y/N, He Put His Both Hands Under Her Armpit, Then Lift Her Away From Jin Sung Lap, Y/N quite Startled with His Sudden Action, also Everybody Else.

"I was the One, Who Forbid Her to Come, because I Thinks, You Only Need Me" Bam Looked at Jinsung Sternly.

"Ah, Is That So, It's Alright Then" Jinsung Smile, He Know that Bam Feel Annoying when Y/N Sit in His Laps, He Like to Teasing Bam.

Jinsung keep Babling, about how Wonderfull of Bam is to Wang Nan, while Bam have Lead Y/N Out to the Porch, because He was too Lazy to Hear Jinsung Babbling.

"Is That Okay Leave Them Alone?" Y/N ask while Leaned Her Back on the Breezeway and Closing Her Eyes Looking Up.

"Hmm" Bam Humming Answer Her.

He Looks at Her Closely "I'm Sorry, I Don't Stick to the Plan"

Y/N Open Her Eyes and turn to Looked at Him, He Looked Glooming, She Put His Long Hair in Her Palm and Said "I Prefer You with Short Hair, Even with Long Hair You Looked More Misterious" She Smiled and Continue "What I Want to Say is, Whichever You decide, and You have Done until now, Strangely always Make Me Happy, The Team Where We Are Right Now, Reminds Me of Our Team in Advance, so This Time Lets Make It Right and Keep Everybody Save, is that Good Enough".

Bam Nodding His Head.

"It's Great Looking How Close You Both, You Always Looked so Gloom, but It's a Good Thing that She is By Your Side Right, Bam!"

Y/N and Bam Looked at Jinsung.

"It's Certain that there will be Complaints with the Team You Made, but I'll Talk to Them, beside This Team is so Funny and I Always Want You to be Happy Since Our First Meet Six Years Ago" Jinsung Said when They Stand Side by Side.

Inside the Room

"Viole is an Irregular!" Wang Nan Shocked Hearing that Fact.

Hwaryung Tell Wang Nan, That's the Reason for FUG to Choose Viole, is Because He is the Only One, that Could Kill Jahad, the King of the Tower. Because According to what Has been Said, the One Who can Kill Jahad, is Someone who Came from Beyond this Tower, Someone who Entering the Tower with Their Own Power. That's way the Organization, Make Viole Previous Team as Guarantee, if He didn't Want to be the Slayer Nominee and Kill Jahad, They Will Kill His Previous Teammates. Wang Nan was Furious after Hearing that.

"If So, Can You Give It to Us, Can You Fullfilled Our Dream, No!! Everyone Doing what is Needed to Fullfilled Their Wised, What is Wrong with That"

What Hwaryung Said make Wang Nan Silent.

In the Porch

Viole Getting Inside First, cause Someone Called for Him, while Y/N and Jinsung Left Behind.

"Are You Sure, You Want to Do This?" Jinsung Ask Her.

"I Don't Have Other Choice, Right"

Jinsung Sighed Hearing How Easily She Answer. "I Fell Failed, because I keep Make You to Pick the Hard Way"

"Don't Be, I Choose This Path by Myself" She Said

"It Might be Easier if You're Not too Close to the Team, So When the Time Comes, It Won't be too Hard on You"

"Easier to Say, Still... It didn't Ease the Burden" She Said while Blankly Stare in front of Her.

Jinsung Smile Sadly, He Patted the Top of Her Head and Said "I'm Sorry...I Really Do!"

At Night

In the Porch

Viole Stare Blankly at the Sky. Wang Nan Joined Him. Wang Nan Said that He's Misunderstood about Viole before, but Right Now He Understand, that Viole is a Great Man and Fighting Along with Him is a Gratefull Thing.

"So Let's Win This Tournament and Save Your Friend" Wang Nan Smile Widely to Viole, His Gaze Unnerved and His Voice full of Determined. Viole Nodding His Head.

Y/N Sit on the Breezeway on the Porch, She Looked at the City View in front of Her.

"Hey, It's Dangerous!"

Y/N turn around and See Wang Nan looked at Her, Worried. She Smiled "It's Fine...Still Cann't Sleep?"

"Ah Yes, Your Teacher Snooring Get Worse"

"I'm Sorry for That" Y/N Smiled Sheephesly.

Wang Nan walking Closer to Her and Stand Beside Her.

"Thank You!"

Wang Nan looked at Her Dumbfounded, Not Sure is She Said *Thank You* to Him?

She turned around and Once Again Said "For Trusting Viole, and Willingly Fight Along With Him, in Short Said, Thank You Has Considered Him as Comrade...Thank You! Viole Need More Friend like You!!" She Smiled, Wang Nan Face turn to Shade of Red.

"I never Thought that Someone Like You is a Part of FUG" Wang Nan Ask Covering His Shame.

"I was with Them, Long before I Meet Viole, They are the Close Thing I Know about Family, and that Man is not Only My Teacher, He is My Master, I was Bounding to Him... till I Die... I was Assigned to Escort Viole and Guarantee His Savety, That's also Mean, to Eliminated Anything that will Stay on His Way, and Yes, I could Say that I have the Ability to Fight, I just too Lazy to Use It...is There Anything Else You'd Like to Know?"

Wang Nan Eyes and Jaw Open Wide * How Can She Say All That with Ease *...Perhaps

"Are You Going to Kill Me?" Wang Nan looked Closely at Her Reply.

"Not in the Near Future, I Hope!"

After Hearing Her Reply, Wang Nan Start Sweeting and His Body Freeze. She take a Glance and Laugh, Wang Nan Blink Couple Of Time.

"You're Funny Mr. Wang Nan"

Wang Nan Sighed Relieved "Aaaah...Don't Ever Do That Again!"

They Laugh Together, Wang Nan take a Glance at Her and His Face turn a Shade of Red when See Her Smile.

Wang Nan Think *She's Cute*.

The Next Morning

"Where are the Other Reguler?"

"They Run Away...It's Looks Like that Mr. Viole Reputation has Scared Them..but Don't Worry, We have Prepared Another Test for You"

The Supervisor of the Thest Announce, and with That News They Bring Viole Team Out. They Ride a Boat to a Sea.

"For the Next Test, You have to Pick a Flower that Grow Inside *Zigena* Body, So Start!" the Supervisor Suddenly Jump into the Water using a Bouy.

"Wait! How We Suppose to Go to That Huge Creature" Wang Nan Yelled to the Supervisor.

"There's a Little Boat that You Can Use to Getting Near to *Zigena, God Luck"

"No!" Bam Voice Firm

"Listen, We have to Share the Power Equally, You Go with Miss Yeon, Prince and Mr.Horyang and I'll Go with the Rest, There's a Little Girl and a Women Here, This is just Right"

"That's Not What I Mean Y/N"

"That's Enough Ba..I Mean Viole, We Stick with the Plan, We don't have Much Time to Argue, Lets Go"

Bam Grabbed Her Hands and Sighed "Okay, just Be Carefull"

She Patted His Head and Smile "I Always Do".

When Y/N Climbing Up the Zigena Body, and Leaving Him, Bam Looked Concernly at Her Back, He Feel Restless.

"Stop Worrying about Other and Concern about Our Own Team" Yeon Warn Bam, who still Looked at Y/N.

"Yes!" Bam turn His Attention.

But The Boat didn't Want to Move, and Now is Time for Zigena to Flip Up Body, Bam Team Shocked and the Wave made by Zigena Flip Drowned the Boat. Thanks God All of Them, Succeed to Savely Arrived in Another Part of Zigena Body. And They Entering the Body for the Another Hole.

Y/N Sighed Loudly, because of Her Own Reckless, She Fall and Separated from Wang Nan and the Other when Zigena Flip. And Now She Need to Find the Way by Her Own.

The Biggest Enemy for Y/N, is to Find a Direction, What Should She Do? She Keep Walking and Following Her Insting, when Suddenly She Heard a Loud Sound, She Following It. She Arrived in a Wide Space and Accros Her, Standing Mr Horyang and Prince, She Smiled and Waved Her Hands "Guys".

"Watch Out!!" Mr. Horyang Yelled and Suddenly Something Fall from Above with Loud Sounds and make the Ground Shake, Y/N Back off in Time, and When She Open Her Eyes there's a Pile of Some Creature and Someone Sit Above It. The Place is too Dark for Her to Clearly See, Who's that Man, Especially as He Looked the Other Way that make Y/N can only See His Back. She Narrowing Her Eyes to that Man Back, It's Looks like There's a Tattoo in His Back. Her Eyes Wide Open, when She Could See, What Write On It, but She still not to Sure. Vaguely She Can Hear Mr. Horyang Warning Prince to Run, It Looks Mr. Horyang Scared by This Man.

It Might Be Right, What She See.

So to make Sure, She Lightly Jump Closer to Him and Stop with a Quite Distance from Him.

"Excuse Me…" She Called Him.

That Man Instingly Turn Around and Staring at Her.

"Miss Seika, Be Carefull!!"

Y/N take a Glance to Mr. Horyang and in a Second that Man Stand Hovering Over Her and Looked Down at Her.

When Feel the Ground Shaking, Bam Suddenly Run, His Mind Occupied by Y/N "Please be Save…Please be Save" He Enchanthing Those Word.

Y/N Calmly Looked at the Man in front of Her.

"It's Enteresting, How Can You be This Close without Me Knowing, I Cann't Sense You…Who are You Little Girl?" That Man Sternly Stare at Her. He have Beautifull Red Eyes and Y/N is so Emerged on It.

'Somehow, She Miss that Beautiful Eyes of Him'

She didn't Answer Him and Keep Staring Back, Drowning in His Gaze.

"Y/N!"

That Called make Her to Turn around and She See Bam Walking Closer. She Blink Couple of Time as if Waking Up from a Dream.

That Man still Standing Closely to Her while turn His Gaze to Bam.

Mr. Horyang Tell Bam that, We Should Give Up on This Test, Cause It's Looks Like the Supervisor make This Test, Cause They didn't Like Viole, Cause He was a Slayer Nominee.

Y/N Can See, when that Man Hear that Viole is FUG Slayer Nominee, He looks Interested.

Eventhough Mr. Horyang try to Convince Bam to Giving Up, but Bam Refuse to Do That, Cause Everytime Bam Failed in One Test, the FUG will Kill one of His Friend, so Bam Ask Mr. Horyang to Stay Away from this Dangerous Place.

Bam Walking Closer and put Some Shinsu Pressure in His Hands and so That Man.

"Y/N are You Get Hurt?"

She Shakking Her Head.

Mr. Horyang and Prince Left that Place, Now Only Leaft Bam, Y/N and that Man.

That Man Suggest a Game, He Said that Not for Long, it's Time for Zigena to Flip Body Again, and the Flower They Need is Right Under Them Now, so He make a Bet with Bam, if Bam Can Get the Flower before that Man Caught Him, Bam Win and Bam Can Get the Flower, but if That Man Caught Bam, then Bam will Die. Bam Accepted That but…

"This Game is between You and Me, Let Her Go!" Bam Voice Firm and He Staring Straight at That Man.

That Man take a Glance to Y/N and See a Spark in Her Eyes, the Same Spark He Find in Bam Eyes, an Eyes that looks so Lively.

"I Never Holding Her Back, so If She Want…"

"I'll Stay" She Cut Off His Word

"Y/N!"

She Ignored Bam Called and Sternly Gaze at that Man.

"I'll Come Along to Play a Game with You…I'm Sure, You Won't Mine Facing Two Teenager, Right Mister"

That Man Smirk, He Feel Quite Amazed How Calm She is.

"No of Course Not…but…Will He?" that Man turn His Gaze to Bam who looks Furious and Worried at the Same Time.

Y/N turn Her Gaze to Bam and Said "You Cann't Face Him Alone….Don't Mine about Me…and Get the Flower, Remember What is Going to Happened, When You Lose!"

Bam Watch Her Closely and Realize, that When She already Set Up Her Mind, Nothing Can Change It. He Sighed and Nodding.

That Man Looked at Her Closely, when He Talk to Bam.

'Who is This Girl, Really?'

'How Can She be so Calm, being Close to Him?'

'And How Can She Talk Casually to FUG Slayer Nominee?'

So, When Wait the Time for Zigena to Flip Body, that Man Said that He Already Know What Kind of FUG is, He Cann't Understand, Why The FUG is so Obsessed to Kill Jahad, What will They Get after They Kill the King, that Man didn't Really Care about It, Cause for Him, What He Really Want is Out from This Tower and See the Real World Outside, the World that have an Unlimited Sky with the Bright Star.

The Ground They Stand Start Shakking, That's the Cue that Zigena is Going to Flip Body, Bam take a Glance to Y/N and Give Her a Signal to Get Ready, She Nodding Her Head.

Bam Walking Closer to the Man, He Said that He didn't Afraid of the Death, Cause He Got Something He Fear More than Death, He also Didn't Care about the Star, or the Crown, but if Someone Trying to Hurt His Friend, He Won't just Stand Still. Bam Boost His Body with Shinsu and Jump.

That Man Smirk and Like Bam Guts and He also Jump, Y/N Follow Behind.

Mr. Horyang already Inform His Other Team Mates to Go to the Exact Place and Help Viole.

And They just In Time, Mr. Horyang Yelled that They Need to Stop the Man that Chase Viole. Mr. Horyang was the First to Face that Man, but He Getting Throwed with just One Kick by that Man. The Other also Attack that Man but Their Attack Futile.

Suddenly that Man Swift His Body aside to Dodge Y/N Kick and Now Y/N is Stand between that Man and Bam. Y/N try to Kick His Face but He Raised His Arm and Blocking It.

"Nice Kick..but It's to Weak..This What You Called a Kick!" that Man Raised His Feet and Kick Y/N Side, but Shockingly for Everyone, Even for that Man, She Blocking It with Her Hands, She Scrunching Her Face but Her Eyes Staring Straight at Him.

That Man Smirk "Interesting...but You have Broke Your Arm…and it's Over Now!"

That Man Raises His Shinsu Pressure and That's Make a Wind Flow around Him.

"Y/N!!" Bam Yelled. But It's too Late for Her to Back Away, so She Stand on Her Guard.

He Raise His Feet and Going to Kick Her Stomach when Suddenly His Eyes Wide Open when He See a Birth Marks in Her Left Ear. He try to Hold Back but It's Quite too Late. His Kick Throw Her and She Hit the Wall.

He Quickly turn His Gaze to Bam, who Looks at Him Furious. He Smile and Give a Shinsu Pressure in His Fist, Bam Do the Same Thing and when They Going to Clash at Each Other. Miseng Coming Out Between Them.

Bam is Fall because Protecting Miseng and that Man Standing Hovering at Bam Body and Looked at Him Closely, He Pick a Baby Zinega in His Arm and Said They Can Get the Flower that Grow in Zinega Body, as a Reward for Bam Who Willingly Sacrifice His Life for His Teammates in front of the Strongest Man ( if You Get Confused by This, Read the Comic).

That Man turn around and Walking Closer to Y/N's Body, but Wang Nan Stay between Them.

That Man Stare at Wang Nan a Second and make Wang Nan Tremble but He Stand Still. That Man turn His Gaze Back to Y/N and Watch Her Closely.

"You're Alive!" that Man Mumbled to Himself.

He then Turned Around and Leave the Place.

Everybody who See His Back Shocked with the Tattoo that Write on His Back.

*Mazino*

'Urek Mazino'


	21. He would

"You're Supposed to be Resting, Your Wound Hasn't Healed Completely, Right?" Jinsung Walking Clocer to Y/N, Who Sit beside Bam's Bed and Watch At Him. He Sit beside Her.

"You Know I Need to be Here, after all, this is only a Minor Injury, Moreover..." She Raised One of Her Hands that being Hold by Bam Tightly, She Try to Shake It but This didn't Want to be Separated.

Jinsung Smile "Seven Broken Ribs and Severe Arm Fracture, You're Lucky Only Get That Wound after Fight with *Urek Mazino*".

"The Word Fight with Urek Mazino is Overestimated Master, It's More Like He Use Me as His Tug, Beside, at His Last Kick, Somehow, I Feel that He Holding Back Much, if Not, I Might Get Worse than This...Master... May I Ask You Something?"

Jinsung Looked at Her, Waiting. She Bite Her Lips and Building Courage " If I Ever Meet Urek Mazino before?"

Jinsung Stay Silent.

"I Know , This May Not Make Any Sense, but...His Eyes...His Wing Tatto in His Back...His Wide Back and His Broad Chest...I Sound Like Pervert..." She Laugh Dryly.

"It's Only Your Imagination!" Jinsung Answer Short without Looking at Her.

She Staring at Him but Jinsung Face Looked Calm and He Observe Bam. She Sighed and Smile " You Right!" She Repply.

"Eonni, You Should Rest, I'll Stay with Viole Oppa" Miseng Walking Closer to Y/N, Who still Sit Beside Bam.

She Smile and Looked at Miseng, She Can See a Tears Mark in This Little Girl Face "He'll Wake Up Soon, and You Know What We Can Do for Him?"

Miseng Shakking Her Head, Y/N Smile Gently "Getting Stronger, Can You Do That?"

Miseng Nodding Her Head Vigirously but She Suddenly Stop "But I Don't Know How... I just Keep being a Burden for Other, I Want to Do Something but I Don't Know What" She Hanged Her Head Low and Tears Start to Building Up in Her Eyes, Y/N Feel Sorry for Her.

"Then You have to Look to Find It, We aren't Going to Grow if Only Stay in the Place and Regretted the Circumstances, Don't give up and Keep Practicing, Can You Do That?"

Once Again Miseng Nodding Her Head, Y/N Smile and Said "Good Girl"

"It's been Two Days and Viole yet regained consciousness, except right after the fight, He opened His Eyes and Asked about Seika" Wang Nan Said to Goseng.

"About Seika, Don't You Think She is Incredible, She Dare Face to Face with Urek Mazino, She Even Strong Enough to Blocking His Kick that Throw Mr. Horyang, Not Even That, Her Wound, She Get a Severe Wound but Her Ability to Heal is Beyond Regular Person, and She didn't Even Use Shinsu, and When She Stay with Viole, His Condition is Getting Better, What Kind of Girl She is".

Wang Nan Stare Blankly Cause He Himself Couldn't Answer Go Seng Question about Y/N's Condition.

Jinsung Called Karaka, When Wang Nan Decided to Refuse Orders from Jin Sung to Leave Viole.

"Let's Move Elsewhere, the Administrator Watching Us" There's a Rumble on the Other Side of the Sky.

When They are Going to Move, Karaka Stopped and Smirk.

"So This is the Girl, Who Survive after Facing Urek Mazino?"

Y/N Coming Out form the Shadow and Looked at Karaka Sternly.

"Woah You Looks like a Mess Y/N, but There's Many Praise for You, after All What You Can Expect from a Kid" Karaka Mocking Her.

"I Don't Want to Hear that from Other Kid like You, Karaka!" Y/N Send a Death Glare to Karaka.

Jinsung Sighed and Sternly Said " Knock It Off Guys!"

After Hear His Warning, They Turn away from Each Other.

"Y/N Go Back, I Need to Leave with Karaka, Go Get Some Rest"

Y/N Ignored Jinsung Order "NO! I'll Come With You"

Jinsung Smile "Okay Then"

They Find a Seclude Place, Jinsung Sit Above a Drum and Y/N Stand Beside Him, while Karaka Standing in front of Them. Karaka Said That, There's Many Complaint Regarding Jinsung Act to Viole Team. The FUG Elder Think that Jinsung is to Soft to Them, and They Start to Suspect that Jinsung Getting Hesitate, Regarding His Affection to Viole. Jinsung Said that He have a Plan for Them and More Friend for Viole, Means Many Hostage to Threatening Viole.

Karaka Leaft after Hearing Jinsung Plan and after He Show a Little Bit of His Power to Karaka.

"I Don't Trust that Mask User" Y/N still Sternly Gaze to Where Karaka Leave.

Jinsung Cuckled "It's Not that You Don't Trust Karaka, You just Don't Like that Child"

"True!! What He/She Hide Behind that Mask, I Don't Even Know is Karaka a Man or a Women" She Narrowing Her Sight.

Jinsung Keep His Smile, Suddenly He Pick Her Up and Carried Her Bridal Style.

"Master, What are You Doing?" She Shocked.

"Of Course Bring You Home" He Said Casually.

"I Can Walk by Myself" She Struggle Getting Off from Jinsung Grip but Useless.

So She Leaned Her Head on His Chest. "Better?" Jinsung Ask, She Nodding. Jinsung Start Walking Back to The House.

"Master!"

"Hmm?"Jinsung Looked Down at Her.

"Have You... Ever Had to Let Go the Most Important People in Your Life?"

"Hmm" Jinsung Nodding His Head.

"How Does It Feel?" She Ask.

"Nothing" Jinsung Answer Short, Staring Blankly in front of Him. She Tilted Her Head.

" Since I Lost Her, I Can Feel Anything Again" Jinsung Answer, still Stare at the Road in front of Him.

Y/N Looked down and Suggling Her Face Closer and Hide It in His Bare Chest.

"But It All Change, When I Find You, Your Smile Light Up My Word, but...In the End... I Still make You to Do Horrible Things Over and Over Again...but When I See You, after Meet Bam and When I Meet Him by Myself, Once Again I Can Feel, What They Said What *Hope* is...but Once Again, It's Looks like, I only bring Misfortune to Those Who are Close to Me"

"Master"

Jinsung Looked Down and Smile Gently "Don't Let Him Go, if It's Important to You, then Never Let Him Go...I Really Hope that Both of You will Find Happiness"

"Thank You...Master...for Everything" She Clenched His Shirt Tightly and Once Again Hide Her Face in His Bare Chest.

Jinsung Quite Shock, when He Close to the Apartment, He See Viole Standing in Front Door. When Viole See Him, He Walking Closer to Jinsung.

"You've Gain Concious, Thank Goodness, but What do People Who Just Woke Up in a Place Like This?"

Viole Ignoring Jinsung Concern, He Walking Closer and Put His Arm Under Y/N's Body and Then Pulled Her Away from Jinsung Arm and Hold Her in His Embrace. He Looked Down and His Gaze turn Softly. Jinsung Smile Looked at Viole Action.

" She Got Fever" Viole Said Softly.

"Maybe Because She Never Leave Your Side!"

Bam turn and Looked at Jinsung Puzzled.

"Don't You Remember? You Hold Her Hand so Tightly, Which in Turn Makes Her Exhausted" Jinsung Said Casually

Bam turn his Gaze Back to Y/N and Feel Regret.

"Have You Considered to Let Her Go?"

Bam Snapped Up His Head and Looked at Jinsung Closely, and Then Turn His Gaze to Y/N, In Low Voice Bam Said "No...Never...I Cann't...I Won't Neither Let Her Go Nor Let Her Getting Hurt Anymore"

"Then Don't!" Jinsung Voice Firm

Bam Looked at Jinsung, who Already Stand Close to Him, Jinsung Caressee Y/N's Cheek.

"Well...It's Maybe Hard to Guarantee Her Savety, Because She'll Put Her Life in Line, if It for You, and No one Can Stop Her, but I'm Sure She Herself would Never Want to be Apart from You"

Bam Gaze turn Sad, Realize That Every Word Jinsung Said is True.

"Everything is Gone be Alright, as Long We Have Each Other, that What She Said to Me, so Cheer Up!...This Girl is a Bad Ass...Worrying about Her would only Insulted Her " Jinsung Smile Patted Bam Head and Bam Looked Closely to Her, His Gaze looked so Gently. Bam Nodding His Head.

"I Can Eat by Myself" Y/N Pouting Her Mouth.

Bam, who Sit Accros Her on Her Bed Ignore Her Complain and Keep Raised the Spoon, Closer to Her Mouth.

"Aaaa"

Y/N Narrowing Her Sight at Him but He still Wait for Her, She Sighed and Open Her Mouth. He Smiled.

"Why are You Smile?"

"Because You are Cute"

Bam Looked at Her Closely and Y/N Face turn to Shade of Red, She Suddenly Laying Down on Her Side and Giving Bam Her Back.

"Are You Full?"

She Nodding Her Head.

"But You Have to Drink Your Medicine"

Bam Put the Plate on the Desk Beside the Bed.

"I'll Drink It, Later" She Said.

"Alright, Then"

Bam Wrapped Her Up and Gently Stroked Her Hair and Said "Get Well Soon" He Walking Out from Her Room.

After Bam Leaved, Y/N Almost Faint Because of Embarassment, Her Heart Thum Loudly that Blocking Her Hearing and Her Face has Changed Red Badly, and Definitely Not Because of Her Fever.

"Viole!...Viole!...Help Me!...VIIIOOLLEEEE!!!" Wang Nan Ran as Fast as His Feet Can Do.

Behind Him, Y/N Chasing Him with a Grin in Her Face.

"Stop Running, You Said, You Want to Get Stronger!" She Said while Chasing Wang Nan with Fist Clenched Tightly.

"I Said I Want to Get Stronger, Not to Get Killed, Stop Chasing Me!!!!" Tears Start Flowing from His Eyes while still Running.

Mr. Horyang and Mr. Arkraptor Sit on the Sidelines with Injuries on Several Parts of Their Body After Practicing Fighting with Y/N, while Princess is Lay Unconsious, They Feel Sorry to Wang Nan that been Chasing for a Couple of Hour. After the Wound in Her Stomach and Arm Fully Healed, She Immediately Ordering Other to Practicing Fight with Her, and That Definitely Behind Viole Back, Cause He Obviously Clearly Forbidden Her to Do All the Physical Activities that will Weigh On Her Body, but When He's Not Around, She will Dragged Whoever that Stand Close to Her to Fight with Her.

Wang Nan just a Step Away from the Door. He Raised His Hand but Her Arm is Faster, Her Arm Passing Him from Aside, Close to His Head and Punch the Door just Right Beside Wang Nan Face. His Eyes Wide Open looked at the Door that been Thrown Away, but His Worried Change to Relieved When He See Viole Stand Not Far from the Falling Door. Viole looked down at the Door beside His Foot and Walk Passing It.

"Viole….!!!"

Y/N Raised Her Head and Her Eyes Wide Open and She Frezze in Her Place.

Wang Nan Fall to the Ground because His Leg is to Tired from Getting Away, and When Viole Stand Beside Him, He Grabbed Viole Leg and Hugged It.

"Help Me Viole…Save Me from This Monster…" Wang Nan Pointed Out at Y/N.

Y/N Send a Death Glare to Wang Nan, and make Wang Nan Hide behind Viole Leg.

Y/N turn Her Gaze and Meet with Viole Stern Gaze. She Smile Sheephesly.

"Please Treat Your Wounds" Viole Voice Calm

With that Said, Everybody Leave the Room and Leave Y/N and Viole.

"My Body is Hurt if I just Stand Still" She Pouting.

Viole Shakked His Head and Sighed

"Okay then, I'll Fight You"

Y/N Eyes Wide Open "Really?"

Viole Nodding His Head. She Smile Widely and Immediately Hugged Him Tightly "Thank You!"

"You're Welcome" He Pated Her Back and Smile.

Wang Nan Help Go Seng Treat Mr. Horyang and Mr. Arkraptor Wound. Y/N make Sure didn't Impply Manor Wound to Her Own Teammates.

"Ever Imagine if Viole Lost Y/N in a Match?"

"Then He Would……" ( Fill the Blank)

You Can Fill the Blank with What You Cross in Mind

Remember to Write, What Filler Chapter You Want in Comment or Message Me.

I'm Sorry if There's No Action Much

What You Think about This Story so Far???

Keep Waiting for Next Chapter

Thanks and Enjoyed


	22. team changes

Two Years after Viole First Appereance

28th Floor

Wang Nan was Hiding in the Bush, Waiting for the Right Moment, Right Now They're in Another Test, They all Separated to Split Up the Enemy Team and They Success, Wang Nan Hold the Key to Their Win, but the One Who Chase Him is a Fire Thrower.

Somehow He Looks Obsessed with Wang Nan. Actually There Must be Someone who Back Up for Wang Nan, but Don't Know Why, They aren't Around.

Wang nan find an Opening, so He Ran and Going to put the Key to the Statue and Guarantee Their Win, but When He just only a Click, Another Rival Came Out and Take Away Wang Nan Key. The Fire Thrower turn around and See Wang Nan, He Change so Excited and Prepared His Fire and Aimed at Wang Nan. But Suddenly Viole Come Out and Save Wang Nan.

"Viole!! You're Here!! Why are You so Late?" Wang Nan Grabbed Viole's Leg. Hugged It Tightly and Whined.

Viole didn't have a Chance to Answer, Cause Suddenly the Fire Thrower Attack Him, so Viole turn around and Fight Him.

"I'm Sorry, It's My Mistake, I Getting Lost, so Viole have to Go and Find Me" Out of Nowhere Y/N already Crouching Down beside Wang Nan while Smile Sheephesly and Scratching Her Hair.

An Irk Mark Appear in Wang Nan Forehead " You're Really have to Work Out on Your Sense of Direction, You almost make Me to Get Killed!!"

"Yes…yes I Know…I've Said Sorry Right…"

"That's Not Enough, if He was late for a second then I'll turn into crunchy chicken"

"Then I'll Say My Apologize to Your Crunchy Body" She Answer Casually.

"What…!!!"

Suddenly They turn into the Loud Sound and See the Fire Thrower has already Defeated. Wang Nan is so Happy and Get Closer to Fire Thrower Body.

The Enemy who Take Wang Nan Key, Suggest Viole to Fight Him to Guarantee Viole Team Winner, but Viole Declined It. He Smile and Throw the Key Back to Viole and Leave with the Fire Thrower, who already Standing Up.

With that, The Viole Team Win this Round.

"W-w-what…!!" Y/N Shuttered, Shocking by Miseng Qestion.

"Neee….Eonni…What Love is…You Must be Know Right"

Y/N Gulped Hard "W-why You're Suddenly Ask Me That?"

"Because Emily, Asking Me That, and I Want to Give Her a Proper Answer"

"Who's Emily?" Y/N Furrow Her Brow.

"This is Emily!" Miseng Glamly Raised Her Phone and Showing Her Chat with Emily. Y/N Narrowing Her Sight to the Screen a Moment then Looked back at Miseng more Confused.

"Emily is a Program, Where You Can Ask Anything and It Was Amazing Eonni, I Save a Couple of Time in Mission after Following Her Suggestion"

"How So?"

"Well if I Confused to take a Path, Cause I was too Afraid to Meet with the Enemy, I'll Ask Emily, and She will Suggest a Path that Save, and It's True, I Success Avoid the Enemy"

"Really, It's Amazing, It Might be Can Help Me, so I'll Never Get Lost Again"

Miseng Smile and Nodding Her Head.

"Then, if She Give You Suggestion, Why You Ask that Question before?"

"Oh Emily is so Smart, She not Only Giving Suggestion, but She also Asking Question in Return, She Said, that's going to make Her Smarter"

Y/N Nodding Her Head, Listening Miseng Explanation.

"So Eonni, You haven't Answer My Question"

"Ah, About That, I'm Not Sure, I Don't Have Any Experience Either, How if You Try Ask Yeon or the Other?"

"Yeon Eonni make Me Scare and I'm too Embarrassed to Asking the Other, beside Eonni Aren't You and Viole Oppa Dating?"

"W-w-what, No!!No!!No!!, How You Can Think That Way?"

"Because You Guys Looks so Close"

"We are Close because We've Known Each Other for Long Time, beside He Like Someone Else, a Girl He Chasing Untill Now" Y/N Gaze Change Sadly.

"I'm Sorry Eonni" Miseng Feel Sorry because of Her Question make Y/N Sad.

"No.No don't Say That, How if You Teach Me, How to Use Emily" Y/N Smile, Miseng Nodding Her Head.

Everybody Looked at the Picture, Who Showing The Right Devil Arm in Some Town. And When See that Picture, Mr. Horyang Called a Name

"Casano Beniamino!"

After That, Mr Horyang tell about His Past, Who is Casano, and How They Become an Experiment ( You Can Read His Past in the Comic).

In the Night

Mr. Horyang Sit Outside the Apartment. He Called for Viole and Y/N Out. Mr. Horyang Ask Viole and Y/N is They are also a Life Ignition just Like Him? Is the FUG got Connection with All of This? But Both of Them Stay Silent.

Mr. Horyang Attack Them, but They Managed to Dodge, Both of Viole and Y/N Reluctant to Fight Mr. Horyang. When Suddenly Viole Stop His Move and Mr. Horyang Arm that Flare with Shinsu, Stop Close beside Viole Head.

" Bam!!" Y/N Scream, but He Raised His Hand and Make Y/N Stop in Her Track.

Despite the Shinsu that Might Hurt Him, Viole Stand Still and Told Mr.Horyang about His Past, When He just Recruited by FUG.

Mr. Horyang turn His Gaze to Y/N, Viole Body Stiff "Stay Away from Her, Please!!" Viole Pledging. He didn't want to Hurt Mr. Horyang but if He Hurt Y/N, Viole Cann't Stay Still.

"It's Okay, He Won't Hurt Me!" Y/N Walking Closer to Mr. Horyang and Raised Her Hand and Touch Mr. Horyang Cheek Gently.

"I'm Sorry for What Happened to You, I Cann't Imagine What Kind of Pain You've been Through, I Hope, I Can Give an Answer, but Even Myself Don't Understand why I could be like this , they say I'm Not from This World , that's why I have this Condition, Since I Can Remember, I've been Training to be an Effective Murder, That's Way I've Abillity Beyond My Age, Because My life Depend on My Skill, I've Killed too Many People I Stop Counting in, I Never Though that My Hands Would have Any Other Function than Killing People, but I Find Him and the Others, People who that Willingly Hold My Cold Bloody Hands, the Warm and Beatifull I Never Imagined" She Smiled Gently.

Mr. Horyang Putting His Arm that Filled with Shinsu Down and Put His Other Palm on Y/N's Hand and Pulling It Down Gently.

"I'm Sorry for Attacking both of You, I Know that There's Something Different in Both of Your Power, but I Need to Make Sure, I Need an Answer, That's Way, I Have to Leave, for the First Time, I Know What It Feels like to have a Family, and I Cann't Put All of You in Danger, but I Need to Find Casano, I'm Sorry"

"Mr. Horyang!" Bam Called for Him but Mr. Horyang didn't turn and Keep Walking into the Ship that Bring Him Away from the Two People that He Left.

After the Other Hearing that Mr. Horyang Left, They Think a Plan to Covering It, While Bam Stay in His Room, He Deep in His Own Mind.

"It Might be a Trap, We are Never Know, Who Else that Might See that Picture or Why that Picture suddenly Appeared, Our Previous Team Might See It, and if They Meet Us, It's Unavoidable that We Might to Fight Them, It's Okay With Me, but You'll Never be Able to Againts Them"

Bam just Stay Silent, Y/N Sighed and Leave Him Alone.

At Night, Bam Sneaking Out from His Room and He Meet Miseng, He Said that He'll Bring Mr. Horyang Come Back.

Bam Eyes Widen, when He See Y/N already Stand Outside in Some Vehicle and Reach Out Her Hand to Him.

"What, I've Follow You to the Hell, a Trap is just a Piece of a Cake" She Grin. Bam Smiled, but There's Mr. Arkraptor that Forbid Viole to Leave, but Bam Said.

"Right Now, Mr. Horyang Might Waiting Someone to Pick Him and Bring Him Back, so I Wouldn't Ever Give Up on Him" Viole turned around and Grabbed Y/N's Hand and Leave.

In the Town, where Casano Showed Up, Bam and Y/N Meet a Light Bearer that Showed Them Where Casano is. A Girl with Red Hoodie, She is Willingly Come Along with Them and become Their Guide.

"NO!!Thank You" Y/N Declined Shortly.

"But There's Many Trap There"

"We Can Handle It, Lets Go!" Y/N Grabbed Bam's Hand

"I Can Show You the Fastest and the Saver Path" that Girl Said.

Bam Halted His Step "We Need Her"

"I Don't Trust Him Bam, Her Eyes, Something Feel Not Right" Y/N Whispered to Bam.

"It's Okay"

Y/N Sighed and Nodding.

"Please Lead the Way" Bam Order.

The Girl Walking Passes Y/N and Intentionally Hit Y/N's Shoulder and Stepping in Her Feet. Y/N Cringe and almost Grabbed Her.

"Let's Go" Bam Word make Her to Hold Back.

The Tree of Them Run to a Hands Statue in the Middle of Desert.

Suddenly There's a Rumble, Bam and Y/N Immediately Jump and Leave that Girl Behind, but that Girl Called for Viole and Suddenly there's a Huge Arm Appear beside Viole and Y/N, Viole Dodge in Time because of that Girl Warning but that Arm almost Crushed Y/N.

"Y/N!" Bam Yelled.

In a Blink that Hand Crumble in Piece, Y/N Clenched Her Fist Tightly and turn Her Gaze to that Girl that only Warning Viole.

"Wait, We Cann't Go that Way" that Girl not only make Y/N almost being Crushed but She Completely Ignored Her.

Viole Grabbed that Girl and Bring Her Jump along, Y/N Narrowing Her Sight to that Girl and Watch Her Closely, She Could See that Girl have Bunny Ear.

They Arrived at the Main Door and See Two Man Standing Close to Mr. Horyang Body that Drowned by a Blood , He Lied Down on the Floor.

"Mr . Horyang!" Viole Called Him and the Two Man turned around looked at Them.

"What You've Done to Him?" Viole Ask Them.

"We Fight Him, but the One Who Killed Him…" One of Them turned around and as if Going to Showed Something in His Back, there's a Ruin of Former Wall, but He sighed.

"They Killed Him, I See it in My Light House" That Girl Scream and Pointed Out Her Hands to the Two Man.

"You!! Shut Your Mouth Shut, Or I'll Rip It!!" Y/N stand between That Girl and Bam and Send a Death Glare to that Girl.

"Bam, Calmed Down.." Y/N Grabbed Bam Shoulder and Hold Him

"We Killed Him, So What?" One of Them Said, Cause The Man that Stab Mr. Horyang is Dissappeared and They aren't in Good Position.

Suddenly Bam Appered in fron of Him and Attack Him with Tree Bang.

Y/N Sighed and Looked at Their Fight.

Bam is in Advantage, They Shocked When They See Bam Could Use Five Bangs. They Work Together and Use Combination Attack. One Person Attack Bam on the Ground and Distract Him, while the Other Prepared a Shinsu Spear and Throw at Bam, when He Jumped to Dodge the Attack.

Suddenly Y/N Jump and Stand Between Bam and that Throwing Spear. All Eyes Widen in Shocked. Y/N Raised Her Hands and the Spear Hit Her Hard and Dissappeared.

"Y/N!" Bam Shout.

Both Bam and Y/N Land on the Ground, also the Both Man. Y/N Stand and Looked at Her Cloth that Ruin because that Attack, Bam Quickly Ran and Cover Her with His Cloak and Hold Her Shoulder.

"I'm Okay, I'm Fine" She Smiled, trying to Calm Bam, but He turned around and His Gaze turned Deathly. He make five Bangs and Give a Direct Attack to Both Man.

They Throwing Back and Laying in the Ground, They've Used All of Their Energy, so When Bam Walking Closer to Them, They just Accepting Their Fate.

"Why You Killed Mr. Horyang, He have Place to Come Back and People that Wait for Him, Why?"

"I'm Sorry, but We didn't Kill Him, It's True that We Fight Him, but the Man that Killed Him is Someone Under that Pilled of Rock"

"He Lied, He Try to Confused You, You Should Kill Them" the Bunny Girl have Run and Already Stand beside Bam.

Y/N quite Shocked How Fast She Move, She is Going to Walk and Grabbed Her but Suddenly from Back.

"Nobic! Ran!" Someone Shot Out a Name.

And Khun Entering that Place.

Y/N and Bam Eyes Wide with Shocked.

'Why is Mr. Khun is in this Place?'

"Stop, Where You are, or I'll Blown Up This Place, Casano Get Up" that Bunny Girl Suddenly Pulling Up Some Device and Hold It Down.

And A Man Rose, from the Ruins Appointed by Men who had been Defeated by Bam, He Take Mr. Horyang Body and Carrying Him in His Shoulder.

That Girl Introduce Bam as *The Slayer Nominee Jue Viole Grace* and He Came to this Place to Kill a Reguler that Might become His Enemy in the Future and That Was Khun Aguero Agnes.

Bam shocked and Going to Stop Her, but His Light House Showing an Order for Bam, to Do as the Girl Plan, or Khun and Mr. Horyang Going to Died. Bam Gritted His Teeth.

There's No Turning Back for Him Now, if only He Listen to Y/N.

"That's True, I Came to Kill You Khun Son but after Watching Your Tremble Feature, I'll Give You My Pity, so Leave!" Bam Reached Out Her Hands to Y/N. Khun turn His Gaze to a Girl that Stand Not Far from Him. She looked at Khun, but Her Bangs and the Cloak Covering Her Face, She turned around and Going to Walk but…

"Hey, Mr. Slayer Nominee I Don't Know, Where You Learn that Lame Acting, but You have to Put More Effort in becoming an Evil, so Tell Me Why You Purposely Letting Me Go!"

Y/N Cuckled and that Make Khun Watched Her Closely.

'That Voice'

Ran give a Shot to Bunny Girl Hand, and She Drop the Device to Blown Up the Place and Nobic Grabbed It, but Bam Stooped Him and Taking Back the Device.

" I'll Go with You, but if You Play with My Friend Life, I'll Kill You" Bam Word Send a Chill to Bunny Girl but Instead of Go in Ease, She Pushed the Button and that Place Start Shakking and the Ground Crumbling.

Bam Turned around and Shout

"Mr.Khun...Ran!!...Y/N!!" Bam Reached Out His Hands.

Khun Was Shocked when He Can Clearly See Viole Face.

'Bam!'

There's a Boat that Made from Soil Emerged from the Ground and Take Bam, Bunny Girl and Casano.

Leave Y/N Behind.

In the Ship

Bam Punching the Boat

"Stop It Mr. Viole, You'll Make Us Fall!!"

"Why You Leave Her!!Come Back!" Bam Shout.

"We Cann't Do That!" the Bunny Girl Said Casually.

Bam Turned around and Going to Out Off the Ship.

"Stop, Do You Wished for Your Friend Death?"

Bam Halted His Step and Clenched His Fist.

Suddenly There's a Loud Sound and A Ship Shakked. All of Them Looked at the Sound Direction and See Y/N Walking Closer to Them.

"Y/N" Bam Run at Her and Hugged Her "Are You Okay?"

"Yes, I just Make Sure, He's Okay" Y/N Whispered to Him. Bam Pulled Up and Looked at Her Closely.

"Don't Ever Do That Again" Bam Voice Firm.

"Cann't Promise That" She Smiled Sheephesly.

"You Save?!" There's a Dissapointed tone in Bunny Girl Voice.

"Sadly for You, Yes I Do, It's Looked Like Some People too"

They See Two of Khun Teammates have Joined Them in the Ship.

Bam Order Them to Joined, and He Use His Light House to Tell Them that Mr.Khun is Save, so to Guarantee Their Savety, It would be Best for Them to Do as He Said. And They Agree.

Khun still Shocked and Looked Up at Bam, He Didn't Realized that a Big Rock Falling Down at Him, but Someone Standing in front of Him and Shattered the Rock.

Khun Watched Her Back Closely and Finally He Can See Her Face.

"Y/N" He Whispered Her Name

She Watched in front of Her and Sighed Relieved "It's Enough" She Mumbled, She turned around and Smile at Him

"Stay Alive Mr. Khun!

He Raised His Hand and Going to Grabbed Her Hands but His Hand only Touch Her Slightly and She Immediately Leaps Off and Leave Him.

'No…Don't Leave Anymore!'

But Once Again She Slip Away from His Grip and Leave Him.

Khun Snapped Open His Eyes and Looked around Him, only to See an Unfamiliar Room and Two People that Argued Beside His Laying Body, There's a Needle in His Body, He Grabbed It, Getting Up and Put it in the Neck on One of Man who Stand Beside Him

"Who are You and What is This Place?" Khun ask

They Explained that They are Viole Team, That Night, They Went to Chase Seika And Viole, Who Go to Bring Mr. Horyang Back. But When They Arrived that Place Has Ruins and after They Followed Viole Light House, They Found Him Under the Ruins, so They Bring Him Here.

Khun with the Escort from Mr. Arkraptor, Prince and Wang Nan, Go to Check His Teammates, and He Find Danny still Alive but His Legs is Severe Injured Caused by Rachel.

After Come Back to Viole Team, Khun Stay by Himself and Try to Think Back Everything, Bam is an Irregular That's Way FUG Need Him to Kill the King of the Tower and Become Their Slayer Nominee. But What Y/N Part in this Game, Why is Still Alive...?"

"Jue Viole Grace is Bam and Y/N is FUG Member"

"You're..?" Khun was quite Surprised, When Suddenly Miss Hwaryun Stand Beside Him.

"Actually Y/N is also One of Slayer Nominee, Cause You Know What, She also an Irregular, but She Giving Up Her Title as Slayer Nominee and become Viole Shadow.."

"Is She Know All Along that the Organization Interested in Bam, Is That Way She Infiltrated to Our Team?"

"No at First, but She Help, When We Make His Fake Death in that Sea, I Can say, She Don't Have Any Other Option... Is That Make You Relieved?"

Khun Ignored Hwaryun Question, Insted He is Deep in His Own Thought.

'So That's Way She have that Expression'

'That Stupid Girl..'

"I have a Favor to You"

Hwaryun Request make Khun Looked at Her.

Hwaryun Explained that, the People who take Bam Now, is Some Elder inside the FUG, and All of This Happened behind Hwaryun, so to take Y/N and Bam Back, Khun has to Make Viole Team to Go to Workshop Battle and Win It.

At First Khun Declined It, but after He Speak to One of His Previos Teammates that Still Alive, He Said that He Want to Compete in Workshop Battle, to Showed Rachel Who Hurt Him, That he Still Can Fight even after What She Do.

So Khun Meet with Viole Team and Said that He'll Guarantee Them to go to Workshop Battle.

"I was the Previous Teammates of Viole... No Bam and Y/N...and I Came to Make Sure We'll Win the Workshop Battle and Take Them Back"

"That's Sound Great"

Wang Nan Reached Out His Hands and Khun Accepted It and Their Allies Start.


	23. 30th floor

AUTHOR NOTE

I Keep Updating Every Day.

I Hope It Didn't Make the Story Feel Shallow

I Hope You Guys Still Feel the Adventure and the Emotion In it

So Give Any Comment if It Didn't Meet Your Expectation.

I Don't Know Why I Make Beta like Reader

It just Happened.

Thanks and Enjoyed.

"What You Mean She Left?"

"She Said that She Need to Find Something"

"And How Long has She Gone?"

"About a Couple of Hour"

Viole Immediately turn around and Ran Out of the Apartment.

"Mr. Viole Wait!" Xia Shout but He Ignored Her. "What is so Good about that Girl" Xia Pouting, Cause Viole looks so Worried after He Cann't Find Y/N Anywhere. Actually She already Told Xia, but Purposely She Hide that Fact from Viole, because She Hate How Y/N Get Special Intention from Viole.

Everybody in the Street Give a Strange Look and Whispering, When They See a Girl, Who Walk Passes Them, while Using a Mask of Wide Laughing Face that Showing It's Teeth, Covering the Upper Nose untill Her Jawline. She Bring a Large Plastick Back and Looking Around Her.

She Stop in the Middle of the Road, Raised Her Hands that Hold the Plastick Bag and Watched It Closely and Then Sighed.

"I Think, Buying Him a Good Food will Cheer Him Up after What Happened with Mr. Khun…but…"

She Crouching Down and Hugged Her Knee and Hide Her Face. She was too Tired to Finding Out Her Way Back to the Apartment after Walking Aimlessly for an Hours.

'Why I Get Lost Easily?'

When She still Thinking about Her Miserable Fate, Suddenly, There's an Announcement for the Next Test *One bullet, One Shoot* (the Explanation is in the Comic)

She Standing Up, Raised Her Hands and Hold the Gun in Her Hand.

'Find as Many Bullet as I Can'

Is What She Think, when Suddenly There's a Loud Sound Coming not Far from Her. Someone is Shoot Her, but Instead of Get Her, that Shoot is making a Hole in Her Plastic Bag. She Raises It and Looked Through the Hole. She turned around and See a Man Trembling not Far from Her.

"You Know How Long I Waste to Get that Food and How Dare You Shoot from Back and Ruin It!" Y/N make a Flash Move and Appeared in front of Him and Punch His Stomach, and that Man Fall to the Ground. She Sighed, once again looked at Her Plastic Bag and Throwing It to the Ground.

Y/N Swift Her Body to the Right Side then Leaned Down Forward, Kneeled Down and Jumped, Flip Her Body Aside, Crouching Down and Bowed Her Head. And Then She Looked Up to See, that She's Been Surrounding Some Men. She Run Her Sight and Counting the Man that Surrounding Her.

"Ten People" She Mumbled.

Suddenly She Gone from Their Sight, They Quickly turn around and Searching for Her but What They Could See is the Body who Start Falling Down to the Ground. Untill Y/N Appeared in The Last Man Back, Raised Her Hand and Hit His Side Neck and Make Him Fall Unconsious. They are Useless Cause They've already Use Their Bullet, so Y/N go to Search Other Bullet, She Need to Hurry.

She Walking In to the Apartment, Miraculously She Can Find Her Apartment in This Urgent Situation. She Meet Nobic in Her Way. "Mr. Nobic!!".

"Seika?" He Cann't Recognized Her because of Her Mask.

"Where are You Going?" She Ask.

"Viole Asking Me to Shoot Our Teammates and Save Our Place"

"Aah!!Do you Have Enough Bullet? if Not.." Y/N Open Her Bag and There's a Pilled of Bullet, Nobic Eyes Wide Open.

"How You Get All of That?" He Ask

"Well, I Got Lost before the Game Start, and in My Way Back to the Apartment, They Keep Coming, so They Quite Nice to Give It to Me"

"Hahaha….I Don't Think That's What Really Happened" Cold Sweet in Nobic Forehead.

"So, Here.. just in Case You Need More" Y/N give Some Bullet to Nobic "Where's Viole?"

"He Said, He Need to Take Care of Something"

"Okay Then, See You Mr. Nobic" Y/N Waved Her Hand to Nobic and Go to Where Viole Leave.

From Afar Y/N Can See Bam Facing Shibisu, It's a Good Thing She still Used Her Mask. She Can Hear, Bam trying to make Them to Give Up in this Fight againts Him in this Place, and Everybody Can Go to the Next Step. But Shibisu Declined It. The Time is Keep Running. So Y/N Take a Step and Appeared Suddenly Behind Shibisu, Put Her Arm Around His Neck and Aimed the Gun at His Head. Shibisu is Shocked because of That.

"Stop There!" Y/N give a Warning. And the Bee looked at Her.

"Leader!" He Make a Quick Move and Appeared behind Y/N and Aimed His Spear to Her Back.

"Be Carefull, It's Poisioned" Bam Warn Her.

She turned around and Swift Her Body so She Passess Closely the Spear and Grabbed the Bee Neck, Threw It Violently to the Ground , Causing Cracks and Hold it there, then She Raised Her Hands that Hold the Gun turn around and Once Again Pointed It Out to Shibisu that Going to Hit Her. He Shocked and His Body Stiff, She Grin and Shakking Her Head Slowly Warning Him.

"Please Do as He Said" She Looked Closely at Shibisu.

Shibisu Glance at Bee that in Pain and He turn His Gaze Back to the Mask User. He Watched Her Closely, Her Gaze and Her Voice make Him Remember of Someone. He Sighed "Okay!" Shibisu Nodding His Head. Immediately Y/N Releasing Her Grip on the Neck of the Bee and Lowered Her Weapon that Pointing toward Shibisu.

She Give Him the Bullet and Run toward Bam. She See Bam Holding His Right Arm.

"Let Me See!" She Said.

She Sighed in Relieved Cause It's Only a Minor Fracture.

"Wait Here!" She turned around and facing Shibisu. She Aimed the Gun and Shoot Him.

"We'll Meet Again!!" Shibisu Calmly Said While Looked Closely at Viole and turn His Gaze to Y/N.

After Shibisu Left, Y/N back to Bam and Hold His Arm and Try to Fix It. Not Long, Nobix Come and Report that All Bam Order is Done.

"Thanks Good, You Came Seika, If Not He Must be Broken" Nobix said.

" I Don't Care if I Broke, as long I Can Protect People that's Important to Me...but….I Guess I was too Dependant" Bam Leaned His Forehead on Her Shoulder, She Circling Her Hands and Tapping His Back.

Behind the Wall, Khun Standing and Listening to Everything, while Without Khun Knowing, Rak is There Watching Him.

"What You Know?" Khun and Rak Sit in Khun's Room.

"The Same as You, that Strange Turtle and Black Turtle is Alive and I'll Take Them Back"

"This is not as Easy as You Though Crocodile, if We are Careless, We Might put Them in Danger"

"So You Let Black Turtle Alone and make Strange Turtle to Back Him Off, while You just Stay Lazily in Here, You're still Stupid as Before!!" Rak Punched Khun untill It Broke the Wall and Khun being Thrown Across the Room. Everybody in Viole Team Shocked and They try to Separate Them.

At the Night, Rak Approaching Khun, who stand alone in the Porch.

"If You Want to Pick On a Fight, Leave Crocodile"

Crocodile didn't Answer Him and Leaned His Jaw on the Breezeway.

"I Was so Happy when I Know that Both of Black Turtle and Strange Turtle still Alive, and that the Four of Us Can Climb the Tower Together Again,but You're too Scared to be Happy and Think too Much ... I just Wish We could get Together Again"

"Then You Should Prepare Yourselves Crocodile, Cause I Won't Stop untill I take My Revenge to the Fug and Bring Them Back"

"You're Come Back Blue Turtle!"

"What are You Talking Crocodile, I didn't Hesitate at All from the Start, so Get Ready, to Bring Both of Them Back I'll be More Cunning and Evil than Before!"

For the Next Test, it's Individual Battle.

"Oops, I'm in Big Trouble" Y/N mumble to Herself and Smile Sheephesly when She See in Which Group She Get.

"She's in a Same Team with Mad Dog!" Khun Cann't Covered His Worried. Even Shibisu Looked at Her Name Closely.

Bam Grabbed Her Shoulder

"I'll Wait for You, so Be Carefull"

Y/N tilted Her Head "This is the First Time, You didn't Forbid Me from Entering a Battle"

"That's Because I Thrust You, and I Need You so…"

She Smiled Widely and Hugged Him Closely. "I'll Come Back for You Definitely".

Bam Smiled and Nodding His Head.

She Entering the Arena and Everybody Focussing in Mad Dog, One Man even Dare to Challenge Him but He was Blowed Up in Second, Literally. So She Keep Walking to the Center and Plugged His Stick. She Tilted Her Head.

'It's Easy'.

Suddenly Someone Hovering Behind Her. She turned around and See Mad Dog Stand Behind Her and Looked Down on Her. They Have Staring Contest and Every Body become Stiff. Bam Grabbed the Railway and Bending It. But Nothing Happened, Mad Dog Walking Passes Her and Plugged His Stick.

She Bowed Her Head and turned Her Body, but Suddenly Mad Dog Raised His Feet and a Kick Floated Toward Her.

"Look Out!" Bam Shout Out.

She turned around and Blocking His Kick with Her Arm, but the Impact Pushed Her a Little Bit and then She Stand Straight.

Everyboy Eyes and Jaw Wide Open.

Y/N Tapping Her Arm that Blocking Mad Dog Kick and Snickering.

"Is That What You Called a Kick, It's too Weak, I'll Show You What the Real Kick Is"

She Jumped a Little Bit and Swift Her Body in Air and Aimed Her Kick on the Top of His Head. Mad Dog Raises One of His Arm to Blocking It, and Surprisingly for Everyone, Her Kick Make the Mad Dog Kneeled Down. She Back off and Land Smoothly in the Ground.

Mad Dog Standing Up and Going to Walk approaching Her, When the Supervisor Announce the Battle is Over. She Walking Out of the Arena while Mad Dog Staring at Her Back.

After Party Game

Bam Eyes Wide Open when He Looks Y/N Walking Approaching Her with Simple Red Silk Short Dress that Wrapped Her Body Perfectly and Show Her Siloutte Beautifully. His Face turn to Shade of Red, He Raised His Hands, and Hold Her Hands Gently.

They Walk Side by Side Accompanied Fascinated Gaze of the People Around Them. Y/N Feel Discomfort with All of Attention.

"I Shouldn't Walk Together with You, You Attract too Many Attention" She Said.

He Tighten His Grip in Her Hand. She Turned around and Looked at Bam Closely.

"You're Perfect, There's Nothing You Need to be Ashamed Off. I Won't Let You Run from Me, Cause the Place Beside Me is Only Belong to You"

Y/N Face turn to Red Badly that She Need to Hanged Her Head Low to Covering It. Bam Smiled Looking at Her.

Bam and Y/N walking on the Roof of the Building, in front of Them Sit a Boy that Use a Suit and a Red Hat with Bandage in His Upper Face.

"I Don't Know that You'll Bring a Friend?" that Boy Said, turn His Gaze to Y/N .

"Well I Don't Mind, I'm Glad You Find Me, Look that Guard Down There, They Stupidly Searching for Me" That Boy Giggled. "Why You Come?"

"There's Something I Need to Ask" Bam take a Step Toward Him.

"If You Ask, How to Ignite the Weapon inside You, It Cann't, the Needle that the Fug put Inside Your Body is Fake…They Put It in You, Cause They Want You to Get Used with It…the Real One is Inside the Water Stadium, the Fug want You with the Real Needle inside Your Body…so if You Want to Get the Needle without Belonging to the FUG…then You Need to Steal It"

"You Want to Help Bam"

Y/N Nodding Her Head.

"Then Do as I Say!"

Y/N make a Secret Meeting with Utoh, a Night before the Workshop Battle.

"I Understand, but make Sure to Meet Me There, Definitely" Bam Squeezed Her Hand. She Nodding Her Head. She Out of Bam's Room.

Y/N looked at the Map in Her Hands and Sighed.

'I'm Not Lose…I'm not Lose…I just Taking a Different Route…a Long Route'

"Aacchh…I LOSSEEEE!!!" She Yelled.

'What Should I Do…'

She Sit and Watch the View of the Beach in front of Her. She Narrowing Her Eyes, when She See Something or Someone Lying on the Beach Carried by Ocean Currents. She Immediately Getting Up and She Can See that Man that Use a Suit and a Red Hat was Hurt.

'This Man is'

Beta Snapped Open His Eyes and Sit Straight.

"Aah You're Awake?"

Beta Shocked when He See Y/N Crouching Down beside Him. He Raised His Hand and Pushed Y/N to the Wall.

"You, Why You…"

He Cann't Continue His Sentence, Cause Y/N Grabbed His Arm and His Shirt and Pushed Him Back to the Ground. He was Shocked.

"You weren't Supposed to Move with Your Wound…Oh My God…I'm Sorry" She Let Him Go.

He Sit Straight and Looked at His Shoulder that Had a Bandage on It.

"You Do This?"

"Humm" She Humming Answer Him.

"Why?"

"What You Mean Why, I Cann't Leave You Die There"

He looks Strangely at Her Back "You didn't Know Me, and I'm Not Easily to Die"

"Yes..Yes I Know" Y/N turned around after Cleaning Up Her Equipment.

Beta Stand and Aimed His Hand that Covered with Shinsu on Y/N's Heart.

"Don't Do That!" Y/N Warn Him.

"This is What You Get, to Do Useless Thing, but I'll Make It Quick"

He Give a Shinsu Attack, Directly at Y/N's Heart and A Blinding Light Covering the Place. When the Light Gone, Beta Eyes Wide Open. Y/N is still Sit Straight and Staring Blankly at Him. He Stare at the Place He Aimed, but His Face Change a Shade of Pink and Quickly Backing Off. That Attack has Ruin Her Cloth and Revealing Her Skin Behind It

'How is that Possible'

'How People Can Survive from that Direct Shinsu Attack'

'And How People Can Have that Beautifull Skin'

Y/N Sighed "I've Warn You"

She take a Jacket From Her Bag and Put It On. She Standing Up and Walking Off.

"Wait, Where are You Going?" Beta Shocked with Himself

'Why I'm Stooping Her?'

"I Need to Go, Bye!!" She Waved Her Hand

And Unconsciously Beta Raises His Hand and Waving Back at Her. His Eyes Wide Open as if Waking up from a Dream, and He Punch a Wall beside Him.

"Bam!" Y/N Ran to Him

"You Made It" He Looked Relieved and Hugged Her.

"So This is the Needle?" She Walking Closer to It.

"Humm" Bam Humming Answer Her.

"It's Amazing Right"

Both of Them turned around and See from the Shadow Emerged the Boy with Red Hat.

Bam Immediately Stand in front of Y/N, Beta Scoffed. He turned His Gaze from Both of Them and Start to Explained. ( the Explanation is in the Comic)

Y/N Feel Something Wronged with Her Body, It Feel Her Strange has been Taken Away from Her. She Grabbed Bam Shirt and Make Him to Turned around. She Slump to the Ground and Bam Hold Her before She Hit the Floor. Beta also Looked at Her and then They Turn to the Needle. Something Off.

"Y/N!" Bam Called for Her.

Suddenly Beta Attack Bam, and Hurt Bam Stomach, and Something Appeared Behind Bam, Some Slicky. That Thing Going to Grabbed Bam and Y/N, but Beta Grabbed Y/N from Bam Embrace and Hold Her Bridal Style. That Thing Pulled Bam Down and He Looked at Y/N, who Stay Unconsious in Beta Embrace.

That Thing still Chase for Y/N, so Beta Turned around and Took Her Away.


	24. together again

There's a Reason Why I didn't Make Y/N Fight Reflejo ( You'll Know Laaatteerrr u)

Finally They Together Again.

I'm Sorry for Any Grammar Mistake.

Y/N Open Her Eyes and She See a Sky in front of Her, an Unlimited Bright Sky, She Scrunching Her Eyes because of the Sudden Bright, the Wind Blow Her Hair, She Squirm Her Toes and Feel Nothing Beneath Her. She Looks Down and Can See the Top of the Tree Beneath Her.

'Am I Flying?'

'Is It a Dream?'

"So You've Woken Up?"

A Voice Startled Her, She Tilted Her Head and Looking Up. Beta is Carrying Her...Flying. Her Eyes Wide Open and She Squirm in His Grip.

"Hey, What are You Doing, Stop It!!"

Beta Warning, only make Her to Move Her Body More.

"Stop It, or I'll Let You Fall!!"

She Immediately Stop, Remembering Her Position and if She Fall from this High with Her Condition. It Won't End Well, She Sighed.

"That's Better" Beta Said.

Right… about Her Condition, She Raised Her Hands Up and Feel Her Body is still Weak, eventhough Better than Before. That Needle is Absorb Her Strange….No!! More than That….She Raised Her Hands and Touch Her Heart….It's Beating….It's Still There…What Happened before, as if Something Pulling Out Her Heart from Her Body….She didn't Feel a Pain…. It's just Everything Went Black and Cold…Her Body Shivering.

Beta Can Feel Her Body Trembling, He is Going to Ask Her but..

"Where are You Going to Take Me?" She Ask.

"Finishing Something" He Said Short.

They Fly In into the Workshop, He Lay Her Gently and Leaned Her on the Wall.

"It's Better if You Leave This Tower. Good Byee" His Face looked Sad

Beta turned around and Leave Her.

'Wait, What He Mean by Good Byee?'

She try to Getting Up but Her Leg Giving Up on Her. Vaguely She Can Hear Bam and Wang Nan Voice, She Furrow Her Brow, and Their Voice getting Clearer. She Struggling to Getting Up and Use the Wall as Her Support. She Coming Out and See Beta Stab Wang Nan with His Hands. She Could Hear Bam and Khun Voice Scream. She Clenched Her Fist and Run, She Stand between Wang Nan and Beta but Quickly She Fall and Kneeled.

"Y/N!!" Both Khun and Bam Shout Out Her Name.

"Move!"

She Ignored Beta Warning and Raised Her Arm Covering Wang Nan.

"You Cann't Fight Me with Your Condition, You're just Doing Useless Thing!"

She Stay Silent and Keep Staring at Beta.

"Stop It! Why are You Doing This!!" Bam Desperately Begging Him to Stop.

"Good Damn It, Where's the Other" Khun trying to Contact His Other Teammates and make Them Come in Time if Not...

"Because I Want You to Suffer, Loosing Everything You Have. See Everything that's Important to You are Taken from Your Hand, while the Things You could Do, is Only Look in Despair" Beta Said Calmly. Y/N put Her Arm as A Support and She Pulled Up Her Body and Give Beta a Twisting Kick. That Kick make Beta Jump Off and Give Some Distance. Y/N Land on the Ground Harsly and She Panted. Her Body still Cann't Move as She Wished.

Beta Snickering and Clasping His Hands but His Gaze turn Coldly. He Walking Closer to Her

Beta Looks Closely to Y/N "This is What You Ask!" Beta Raised His Hands. Y/N is too Weak to Do Anything.

"No!!" Bam Scream.

Suddenly There's a Spear Throw from Behind Beta's Back, and make Him to Jump Off from Y/N and Wang Nan. Y/N Sighed in Relieved, just a Little bit More, She Can Move Freely.

She turned Her Gaze "Mr.Wang Nan, are You Okay?"

"Yes!" He Coughing Blood.

Crocodile Came with Lauroe, Lauroe Said that There's Something in Beta's Head. Lauroe Do Something and Beta Throwing Up, Something Like a Little Snake Coming Out. Crocodile trying to Catch It but Beta Grabbed it Faster. He Hold It in His Hands, Y/N take a Glance and See Miss Yeon Standing in the Doorway Aiming Her Fire. Y/N Standing Up Circling His Hands in Beta Shoulder and the Other Grabbed Beta Hand Which Hold the Parasyte. That's make Easier for Yeon and She Blowing Up the Parasyte with Her Fire.

Beta Shocked, He turned His Head and Y/N Smile, He Throw Y/N to the Back, Wang Nan Getting Up and Summon Bam.

In That Chaos, Crocodile Grabbed Wang Nan and Took Him Away from Beta.

"Strange Turtle!"

"I'm Okay Mr. Rak" Y/N Standing Up but Feel Little Dizzy, She Leaned Her Hands on Her Knee.

"Give Him to Me!" Beta Order Rak to Give Wang Nan to Him. But Rak Declined.

It's a Good Thing that Lauroe is Waking Up so He Can Back Them Up, Eventhough He Quite Annoyed by the Fact that Someone Disturbing His Sleep. They Fight and Y/N Glance at the Timer, It's Still 3 Minute untill the Well Succes to Summon Bam. Suddenly Behind Beta Appeared a Creature that's Look like a Lizard, that Lizard Release Three Huge Bangs that can Destroy the Workshop. Y/N Immediately Run to the Well and Protect It. The Bangs Hit Her Body, She Kneeled Down because of the Impact. That Attack Destroy the Building, the Ruins Start Falling Towards the Well. Y/N Punched and Kicked the Ruins and Prevent It to Damage the Well. She Success and the Well Save but Her Sight Start to Blurr.

She is Going to Fall but an Arm Appeared Behind Her, Circling Her Waist and Hold Her. She Turned around and See Bam Looked at Her. She Smile "You Came, We Did It".

Bam Carried Her Bridal Style. Everybody Looked at Them. Beta Clenched His Fist.

"Mr. Rak, Could You Bring Wang Nan and Y/N to the Health Center"

"No, I'm Okay!" Y/N Clenched Bam Shirt and Struggle to Get Down. She Stand but Wobbling a Little Bit, Bam Grabbed Her Shoulder and Support Her.

"I Won't Leave You" She Strenly Gaze at Beta.

Bam Sighed.

"Hey Black Turtle, You Won't Run Again Right"

"No!" Bam Smile to Rak. And with that Rak Leave bring Wang Nan with Him.

"Are You Came to Chat with Me?" Beta Looked at Bam and Mocking Him.

Bam Stand in His Guard and Prepared to Fight "Stay Behind Me" He Warned Y/N, She Nodding Her Head.

Bam and Beta Fight Each Other, but It's Look like Beta is in Advantage, He Throw Bam Accross the Room. Yeon Shout Bam Name and Attack Beta with Her Fire, Khun Out of His LightHouse. Bam Stand Behind and in front of Him Stand Yeon, Y/N and Khun. Beta Summon the Lizard again and He Aimed the Shinsu Attack at Them.

"Mr. Khun Protect Miss Ehwa" Bam Said while Ride to the Sled made of Shinsu.

"Y/N" Bam Shout Her Name.

"I Can Handle It. Go!" She Yelled.

Bam Attack that Lizard with One Direct Blow of Shinsu, Y/N Run Behind Bam and When a Giant Foot made by Beta Almost Stepped on Bam, Y/N Blocking It by Kicking It and Destroying the Big Foot. She Land on the Ground and Stand in Guard. Bam Success Hold Both of Beta Arm, and the Needle Open Up a Bit and Giving a Shinsu Direct Attack to Beta. That Attack Success to make Beta Kneeled Down.

"You Attack Me, not Because You Hate Me, but You just Need Someone to Hate" Bam Said while Hovering at Beta.

Beta Snickering " Don't Make Me Laugh, Don't Say as I'm Nothing Compared to You" He Stand Up and Summon Another Lizard.

Y/N Stand in front of Bam, and the Other Prepared. Four of Them Looked at Beta.

"Enough!" Y/N said.

"Stop, It's Over" Khun Said.

"Stop It, Your Body is already Reached the Limit, if You Push It, You only Get a Misfortune" Bam Calmly Said.

"I Don't Mind Get a Misfortune, as long I Can Make You Feel the Same" that Lizard make It's Arm to be Somekind of Bor. Y/N Raised Her Hands and trying to Stop It, Y/N Struggle on It and the Bor Keep Coming Closer.

Bam Raised His Hands "Stop It!!" and with that Shout and the Help from the Needle, the Lizard Evaporates into the Air.

Y/N Kneeled Down, Bam Quickly Grabbed Her Shoulder and Support Her.

Beta Crazily Laugh "Congratulations, You Have it All Now, Freedom, Power, Friend and..." Beta take a Glance at Bam's Hand on Y/N Shoulder. He Grabbed Bam Shirt, Pulling Him Up and Punch Him.

"Bam!"

"Viole!"

"What is so Bad about Me Hating You? You've Got All, while All that I Have Taken from Me, What You Have Know, was Supposed to be Mine!!" Beta Yelled at Bam. Angry and Desperate.

"NO, It's Mine!" Bam Calmly Said and Continue "I've been in the Darkness since I was Born, I Follow My Only Light and Come to this Tower, the Friend that I Meet Here, They are Precious for Me, and I've Fight So Hard to Protect Them, I Know, that because of My Selfishness Someone Must Bear with Me, She gives Me Everything but I Never give Anything in Return, But Even as Did, I still wish She was Willing to Stay by My Side" Bam Looked at Y/N and His Gaze Change Gently. She Looked Back and Smile.

Beta still Cann't Accept the Fact, but One of the Researcher that Responsible for Research that Occurs in Beta and is Also the Person who Gave the Name of Mr. Horyang and Casano said that, Bam has nothing to do. Beta Coughing Blood and the Researcher is Going to Give Beta an Injektion but the Guard that Came with Her Aimed the Gun at All of Them. They Said that The've Received an Order and Their Order is to Elimated Beta.

Beta Coughing in Blood and Immediately Y/N Wrapped Her Hand on Beta Body and Hugged Him, Blocking Weapon Directed Against Beta.

"Please Hang in There" She Whispered.

Beta Shocked and Smile Sadly "Why You Keep Doing Useless Thing" He Coughing More Blood.

The Guard Pulled the Trigger but the Guard Suddenly Fall and the Other Guard Keep Falling Down. Mr. Arkraptor, Rak, Shibisu and the Other Come to Save them, even...

"Mr. Ro, What are You Doing Here?"

"Of Course, I Came to Save My Student"

All the Guard have Done.

And the Reunion Start

"Both of You're Back, Black Turtle, Strange Turtle Finally You're Back" Mr. Rak Hugged Both of Them.

The Tree of Them Sit on the Floor, Y/N Leaned on Bam, Because of Her Body is Still Weak, while Khun Crouching Beside Them. Y/N Hugged Rak with Both of Her Hands and Leaned Her Head on Rak "I Miss You to Mr. Rak... Soooo Mucch!!" Rak Hugged Her Back.

Bam Hold Her Shoulder and Support Her from Back, He Smile Gently. Yeon, See That and Feel Envious.

"Why You Space Out?" Mr. Arkraptor Ask to Yeon.

"Just...I Don't Know that He Could make a Smile Like That" Yeon looked at Bam Closely.

"That Nice Right" Mr. Arkraptor Said

"That's the Problem" Yeon turn Her Gaze.

"You're Jealous, aren't You" Quetro, the Flame Thrower Joining.

Y/N Standing Up and Khun Help Her "I'm Okay" She Said, She Walk to Bam who Speak with Ms. Sophia, the Researcher, Bam asked about Beta and Ms. Sophia said that Beta already Passed His critical Moment but the Problem is Start from Now on, Beta Cann't Survive without Medicine from the Lab.

After Some Time, Mr. Lero ro Come Back and He Said, that He already Transfer the Rest of the Team to This Place, and He already Hijacked a Plane for Them, so Before the Final Start, They are Going to Leave This Island.

"But Where are We Going?" Khun Ask

"Actually the Ship from Wok Ha Ik Song is Stand By for Us not Far from Here" Mr. Ro Said.

"What, How Can We Deal with that Dangerous Fella" Khun Ask

"Both of You have Meet Urek Mazino, Right?" Mr. Ro Ask

"Yes We Have"

"What!You've Meet Urek Mazino" Khun Ask in Amaze

Same with Shibisu "Urek Mazino the Mighty One?"

"Y/N even Fight with Him" Mr. Arkraptor Added.

All of Their Eyes Open Widely, Jawed Drop and Immediately Turn Their Gaze to the Girl.

Y/N Don't Pay Attention to the Entire Conversation, She is More Interested in the Needle Which is behind Bam, Very Cautious She Walked Over to the Needles on the Back of Bam and Suspiciously Looked at It, She Raised Her Hand and Going to Touch It when a Slight of Lightning Brushed Her Hand. Eventhough It Only a Brushed but the Power is Quite Strong and She Immediately Pulled Her Hand Away, Held It and Pouting, a Tears Prick in The Corner of Her Eyes and She Looked at Her Hand Closely. Finally She Can Feel the Gaze Directed to Her. She Looked Up "It Stung!" She Said Short.

Shibisu Smiled and Repeated the Question "Is That True that You Fought with Urek?"

She Sighed "It's Very Exaggerated Statement, I'm More Like a Living Tug for Him"

"But You Stop His Kick" Mr, Arkraptor Added More.

First, Every People See Mr. Arkraptor Then Turn Back to Y/N.

"I'm Lucky..." She didn't have a Chance to Answer.

"You Stop Him, You Stop The Urek Mazino Kick" Shibisu Said in Amaze.

"Looks, Don't You Hear What I Say, I'm Lucky, Maybe He just Softened to Me, You Know Because I'm just a Little Girl"

"I Believed, Mr. Urek was not a Person Who would be Favoritism to the Opponent in Front of Him, He would Give Everything"

Y/N Narrowing Her Sight to Mr. Ro and Give Him Nasty looks as if Said *You're Not Helping*. She just Feel that what Happened is Obviously Pure Luck and She didn't want to take a Granted from That. Bam Can See She Looks Troubled.

"Whatever Happened is a Good Things that We Meet Him" Bam Hold Her Hand and Smiled at Her, She Sighed and Nodding.

"That's Right, He was an Irregular Same like Both of You and that Man is Interested in You Two, That's Way I Came Here, He Wants to Meet Both of You" Mr. Ro Said.

Bam is going to Answer Him, but He Get a Call from Reflejo that Said He Capture Miss Hwaryun, Nobic and Mr. Horyang and Keep Them in Different Place. If Bam Want to Save Them, He have to Come and Start the Final Fight between He and Bam.

Everybody Know that It was a Trap, even Bam Know that, but He Insisted that He'll still Go to Save Hwaryun and the Other.

At that Time Endorsi is Summoned. Everybody Can Hear Her Complain because She is Summoned Last, but When She See Bam, She Immediately Stop Her Complaint and Run to Bam. But She See Bam Hands that Hold Y/N's Hand. She Narrowing Her Sight and Looked at Y/N.

"You!" Endorsi Pointed Her Hands and Immediately a Kick Floated Toward Y/N. Bam and Y/N Separated, and Endorsi Smile Looking at This.

"Wait…Miss Endorsi" Y/N Raised Her Hand try to Stop Her but that make Endorsi Getting Excited Attacking Her.

"Endorsi Stop It…!!" Shibisu Warning is just a Wind that Flowing Trough.

Endorsi is too Furious, that after All this Year, Y/N is still always be Beside Bam, It was Supposed to be Her, and Y/N is still Annoyingly Dodge Every Attack Endorsi Gave Easily.

"Endorsi…We didn't Have a Time for This!" Shibisu Warn Her Once Time, Everybody Following Them behind, Finally Bam Stand between Y/N and Endorsi.

"Miss Endorsi!Please Stop!"

Y/N Hide behind Bam. Endorsi Sighed and Finally Stop.

"Okay"

And after They Explained Everything. Endorsi Snapped Once More Time.

"Why I've to Separated from Bam Again, I Want to Go with Him!" Endorsi Shout.

"That's Because only You! Can Face Mad Dog" Shibisu Tiredly Explain.

"What about Her?" Endorsi Pointed Her Finger at Y/N "She is More than Able to Face Mad Dog, You've See, What Happened in Individual Battle"

"Y/N is not in a Good Condition, I Really Appreciate Your Concern but I Prefer to Leave with Mr. Khun and Mr. Rak" Bam Calmly Explained.

"She isn't Coming with You?" Endorsi Feel Strange when Finally See Y/N didn't Tailed along Bam.

" No, It will be too Dangerous, She will Go with Miss Ehwa and Mr. Arkraptor to Find another Hostage" Bam Said.

Endorsi Sighed "Okay Then!"

After Long Discussed They Ready to Go. Before Leave, Bam Grabbed Y/N's Hand, that's make Endorsi and Yeon looked at Them Closely.

"Be Safe" Bam Said.

Y/N Nodding Her Head and Smiled.

Y/N, Yeon and Mr. Arkraptor Run and Checked every Room but still Cann't Find any Hostage. They Only have 30 Minute to Go to the Plane that Waited for Them.

"Where are They?" Yeon Desperated, a Tears Pricked from the Corner of Her Eyes " When He Finally Able to Smile, but to Not be Able to See It Again, It's Unfair" She Said, Their Time almost Up.

"Don't Giving Up Yet" Y/N trying to be Tough, but Her Heart and Her Mind is Occupied with Bam and the Other.

"HEY, Annoying Girl"

Y/N turned around and See Miss. Xia Xia.

"Miss Xia Xia?" Y/N Walking Closer to Her.

"I Never Want to Betraying Mr. Viole…"

"His Name is Bam, 25th Bam" Y/N Cut Her Word.

They in the Way to take Horyang Back.

Vespa, the Bee Bring All of Them, Out of from that Place, They Can See Bam and the Other Beneath Them.

Y/N Threw Herself, while Bam Prepared Beneath Her, Strech Out His Hands and Catch Her Falling Body and then Hugged Her Tightly.

Suddenly There's a Man with a Gladiator Custom Coming Out and Going to Stop Them, but He Suddenly Retreat Back.

They Get to the Planr and Leave the Island.

Everybody Celebrate Their Escaped from the Workshop Battle. While Bam Hold Y/N Hand and Slep Side by Side, Khun is Beside Y/N and Rak Sleep beside Bam.

Finally They Were Able to Gather Together Again.

And with That Workshop Battle End.


	25. My Feeling

AUTHOR NOTE

Is The End of This Chapter...Okay???

(I Keep asking Myself, I Rewrite and Rewrite)

and Finally Decided...This Should Happen.

Some Might didn't Like It...Some May Think, I don't Really Care...Hahahaha...I don't Know Anymore.

What You Think?

Thanks and Enjoyed.

"Unfortunately, Finally We Can All Come Together but Now We've had to Split up Again" Y/N Said to Khun.

"Don't Overdo it, This is the Thing to Do, but it is a Pity.." Khun whispered the Last Words.

Y/N Walking Closer to Khun and Whispered to Him.

"If You Find *Her, please Spare a Little, I Need to Pay Her Back, for What She Do the Last Time"

Khun Startled She Know His Plan.

"Don't be so Shocked, Can You Promise That?"

Khun Scoffed "I Think, I Can"

They Smiled Wickedly.

Flashback

"What You Mean, We have to Split Up?" Wang Nan ask Hwaryun.

"I will Climb with Mr. Rak, Y/N and Viole, while You'll Go Together as a Team, with Khun as it's Commander, This is a Good Opportunity to Khun Train His Leadership Abilities, and You Cann't Always Depend on Viole and Y/N for Climb to the Top, You should also Increase Your Ability, While Y/N and Viole Need to Find Out More about Their Connection with the Needles, All of You Need to Practice to Catch Up" Hwaryun Explain.

"Okay Then" Khun Answer Casually

Rak, and Y/N looked at Him *That's too Easy* They Think.

Khun has Made Up His Mind, that He would Find Rachel, Find Her by Any Way and Avenge His Team, even He would Kill Rachel for what She had Done to Bam and Y/N, but He cann't Reveal All of it, Especially to Bam.

Flashback Ends

Y/N Launched Dozens of Punches Very Fast that Her Movement is Barely Noticeable, Bam Desperately Resist all Attacks that She Provides, the Last, She did a Kick, Aimed It at His Temple, He Managed to Blocking Her by Using His arms, but the Impact makes Him Thrown and Dragged Several Meters.

"Stand By!" She Shout. And with that She Run and Leapt.

"Shield!" She Shout Once Again.

Bam quickly Stand in His Ground and Open His Needle.

She Swift Her Body in the Air, Use Her Back Heel and Aimed at the Top of Bam's Head. Bam Make a Shinsu Shield and Blocking It. His Shield Shattered, but He Focussed and *Stop Her* with Shinsu. He then Throw Her Accros the Room, but Immediately She Getting Up and Run Toward Him.

Bam Focussing His Shinsu and Make 6 Bangs and Aimed at Her.

"Oh No!" She Mumbled, She Crouching and Curling Her Body. The Bangs Attack Her at Once.

Bam Eyes Wide Shocked and Immediately Run at Her "Y/N" He Shout Her Name.

When the Smoke Clear, Bam Can See, She Wrapped Her Body, and She Coughed. He Sighed in Relieved.

He Crouching Down in front of Her. She Looked Up and Said "It's Hurt like Hell" She Smile Sheephesly"

"Why You didn't Dodge It, You Know You Can" He Ask.

"Because I Want to Get Used with This Kind of Pain" She Scratching Her Cheek and Plop on the Ground.

He Sighed and Sit Beside Her.

They Both already Know, When They were still in FUG, Five years ago, that only Bam Shinsu that could affect Y/N, Whether it be Attack or Shield (Not Many People in Fug Know this Fact).

but After 6 Month Practice , They Found Couple of New Fact Regarding the Needle.

1\. Only Bam that Can Activated the Needle.

2\. But, Both of Them Can Get Power Boost, When The Needle Active

3\. When the Needle is Active, although Y/N not Used It to Fight or even just Staying Silent, but if Bam still Use the Needle to Fight, then the Needle was going to Absorb Y/N's Energy within a Certain Range, and Bam Energy will be Less Absorbed, the Same as Energy Back Up, but This Doesn't Work in Reverse (Y/N Hate It... as if the Needle was Favoritism and More Loving Bam, but She Cann't Do Much about That )

4\. Y/N's Ability to Heal Herself from the Wound Increased Sharply, but if It Happens because of the Injuries Caused by the Attack Shinsu of Bam, It will take Longer.

"Strange turtle are You Finish, Now Lets Go!"

"Please Give Me a Break, Mr. Rak" She Pouting.

"Don't be Lazy Turtle!"

She Sighed, in this Past Six Month, She has been a Sparring Friend for Bam and Rak, and because She Kept Beating Rak, then Rak Keep Asking Her to Rematched.

"Let Her Rest, Mr. Rak" Bam Begging.

"Okay 5 Minute" Rak Said.

"What! 30 Minute" She Bargained for

"Then I just Need to Dragged You Know!" Rak Come Closer

She Immediately Raised Her Both Hands "Okay! Okay! 15 Minute, Please...You Killing Me!"

Rak Sighed "Okay!" They Sit Side by Side on the Ground.

"Wait, What You Mean that We are Going to Split Up, Miss Hwaryun?" Bam Shocked with the Sudden News Hwaryun Give.

"There's Some New Clue about Her Past, if You Follow What I Told You, You Might Find Something or...Nothing! Your Past is Somehow, Incredible Hidden Very Neatly and Carefully, I Won't Surprised that Only the Administrator or the King of This Tower that Know about Your Past, You only have Six Months to Finds Out, if You Want to take the Hell Train, or You Chose to Abandon Everything and Chased about Your Past?"

"I'll still take the Hell Train...but also, I have to Know...*Who Am I?*...so What Should I Do?" Y/N Said Firmly.

The Night before Y/N's Departured

Bam Stayed in His Room

Flasback

Khun Departure Day

*You Know what will Happen to a Shadow when Light Gone, It will Disappear, Become Meaningless and Mingle with Darkness, As much as I Hate Rachel for Making Bam Continued to Pursue Her, as Much that I Need Her Presence, for Bam, Rachel is a Light of His Life, so as if Rachel Wasn't There then I became Meaningless...My Fate is to be *With Him* not to be *Beside Him* *

"That's What She Said to Me"

Bam Cann't Say Anything, Listen to what Khun have just Told about What Y/N Feel, He know That... He just didn't Sure *What He Should Do*

"I Know This has Nothing to Do with Me, It's Just ... This isn't Fair for Her ... Looks Forget It! Never Mind what I Say" Khun tapping Bam's Shoulder, turn around and Left.

Flash Back End

Y/N Stand in the Train Platfrom, Wait for Her Train, She Quietly Departed without Telling Bam and Mr. Rak, She didn't Want a Sad Parting, after all, She'll be Right Back, She was Afraid, if She See the Face of Bam, She didn't want to Go.

"Y/N!!"

Y/N Very Surprised, when She Heard Someone Shouting Her Name, She Turned and Saw Bam Running Toward Her.

"Bam? H-How?"

"Do You Intend to Go Quietly?" Bam ask while Looked at Her Closely

"No...Not Like That... it's just that the Train Schedule Changed, and I have to Leave Early, so..." She take a Glance and See Bam Sternly Looked at Her.

She Sighed "I'm Sorry...I Don't Like Farewell...beside, it's just Six Month and We are Going to Met Again, so It's Not a Big Thing..." She Keep Babling.

Bam Suddenly Hugged Her "It's the Longest Time We had to Spilt Up Since We Meet"

"Yes, It Is" She Whispered, Hugged Back

Bam Hugged Her Tighter and Drowned His Face in Her Shoulder.

"Bam...?"

"Can You Wait for Me??" Bam Ask in Low Voice, there's a Silent for a Second and then Bam Continued "I've been Thinking about It for a Long Time, and I Know What I'm Going to Ask is a Stupid Selfish Thing, that's way I've been Holding Back...but..."

Y/N Pulled Her Body and Looked at Bam that Hanged His Head Low, She Tilted Her Head. He Looked Up and Looked at Her Closely and in Calm Voice Said "Y/N...I Don't Want You to be My Light that Shining Above Me...or a Shadow that Followed Behind and Under Me...I Want You..and Only You to be By My Side for the Rest of My Life"

"W-W-W-what Are You Talking about Bam?"

"I still have to Find Rachel...and I Won't Stop, untill I Know...Why She Did All of This...and I Know, Catching Her will be a Long Journey...That's Way, I'm Asking You a Selfish Thing Over and Over...Can You Wait for Me and Stay by My Side?" Bam Gaze, Looked Deep into Her Soul.

Y/N Leg Giving Up on Her because of the Shocked, after Hear Bam Confession, Suddenly She Drop and Slump to the Ground. Bam Startled and Crouching Down in front of Her, His Face look Worried.

"You aren't Fair Bam... You really aren't Fair, I Avoid You Today, but You Doing All this to Me"

"So, It's True that You Avoid Me?" Bam Smile

She turn Her Face, and covering with the back of Her Hand to Prevent Bam Seeing Her Face that had Turned into a Tomato because of The Embarrased.

Bam Looked at Her and Wait.

She Bit Her Down Lip and Hold Bam Hands "didn't I ever Tell You, that You don't have to Ask Me, I will Never Let Go of Your Hand and I will Always be By Your Side, so..." Her Word was Cut Off.

Bam Leaned His Forehead on Her and in Low Voice He Said "You seem to Misunderstand Something Y/N, I Ask Not as a Colleague but because I Lo..."

"STRANGE TURTLE!" Rak suddenly Appeared and Heading Y/N's Body with His Head, so that She Bounced Away from Bam.

"Uuuwaaa!!" She Landed in a Nearby Bush.

Bam Run and Help Her Getting Up.

"How Dare You Ran Away, You're My Prey!"

She Stand in front of Rak "I'm not Run Away, It's My Time to Go"

"You'll be Back, Right" Rak Ask

"Of Course I Do Mr. Rak, How Can I Run, I'm Your Prey, Right?" She Tilted Her Head and Smile.

"Yes You are!" Rak Scream.

She Smiled and Quitely She Circling Her Hand on Bam's Arm, Pulled Him Closer and Kiss His Cheek. Bam Eyes Wide Open and He Blushed. She Stand on Her Toe and Whispered "When We Meet Again, Can I Hear What You Want to Said Before?"

Bam turned around, Once again Leaned His Forehead on Her while Watch Her Closely "As Many as You Want"

They Smiled.

Y/N Stand behind the Train Door that Already Closed, She Looked at Bam who Stand on the Platform, Both of them Smile and Waved Their Hand to Each Other.

Six Month...Only Six Month...

Five Month Later.

Y/N POV

I Walked in a Huge Hall, and Behind Me Have Pilled Up Guards Body which Assigned to Keep this Place.

In the End of the Hall, Stand a Huge Door and in front of it, Stand the Last Guard that Wounding and Bleeding but still Standing.

"Please Move Away!" I Said to the Man Who Stand in My Way.

"Do You Realize what You've Done, This Place is a Property of Wol Ha Ik Song, and It's Possesed by Urek Mazino and You had Boldly Dare to Force Entry and Destroy It, How Dare You! do You Know what will Happen to You?" that Man Said, His Body Tremble because of His Wound but His Gaze Stern.

'I shouldn't have Done All this, make Wool Ha Ik Song as an Enemy, whereas, the Last Time They have Helped Us, this is All Because of Hwaryun! No...! This is Due to My Own Stupidity, what should I Do Later... But It's just ... ..I Need to Know...! after 5 Months Searching, The only Information I Get is, the Container that Might Bring Me to this World was Possesed by the Almighty Urek Mazino'

'How He can Have it, is it Possible He Collect it like a Baby Zigena before, but What for...? or Maybe He even Had to Have It From the Beginning ... does that mean I had Ever Seen Him before ... Therefore He Looks Weird and Holding Kick When We Last Met? ?'

'Then Why He didn't Say Anything, and instead Kept Kicking, that Stinky Old Man'

I Stop Not Far from Him, Sighed "I also don't Want to Do this, but I Have to, so Listen Me Well, My Name is Y/N and what's Behind You, is Mine, so I'll Take It Back...Ah!! Once More, please Make Sure you Told this to Urek Mazino, *If We Met Again, Then I Would Have Kick His Ass*" I Laughed Wickedly.

"Oops…I'm Sorry for My Rudeness" I Bowed My Head.

"Aach!" He Raised His Hands and Going to Stab Me.

But His Eyes Widen Open, His Move Halted, I Catch His Weapon with My Two Finger and Looks Closely at Him.

"Don't You Know, It's Rude to Attack Unprepared Opponent?" I Said and Smiled at Him.

"What Kind of Monster are You? How Can You Easily Beat Up a Bunch of A-Class Regular?"

I Punched His Guts, He Groaned and then Fall to the Ground.

I Standing Up and Watch What I've Done, I Exhaled *It Feel so Nice*.

'Since Always with Bam, I too Often Holding Back, not only because Whenever There is a Strong Enemy Bam will Protect Me, but also a Part of Me was Afraid that if there Bam Know how Happy Myself, if I could Beat the People whose Abilities Far Above Me, Whether He would See Another Me?'

'But this Trip Reminded Me, about Who I am, Before Meeting Him, and Somehow I Feel Relieved'

'Is it Possible, if This is Also One of the Goals of Hwa Ryun Sent Me Alone for This Trip?'

'But Why...?'

I was Shakking My Head 'Too Much for Now...I Feel My Head is Going to Explode!'

I turned around and Pushed the Massive Door Open.

That Room is Quite Huge but Empty, Nothing in It, Except for One Thing that Stand in the End of the Room. I Walk Closer and after I Close Enough, I could See There's a Glass Box and Inside of It, that was an Egg Capsule. The Capsule Was Half Open, and the Lid Lay Beside It. I Cricling It, Find Any Words that May Describe Where It Come From. Only a Symbol Engraved Behind the Egg Capsule, But the Symbol was Too Vague, perhaps because Eroded by the Time or it Gets very Strong Friction so that the Symbols had Barely Legible Anymore.

Not Long, I Get a Phone Called.

"Break In to Wol Ha Ik Song Mansion, and Steal Something from It, You Know, What You Make Me Into?" the Man that Send a Command to Put the Glass Box to a Vehicle Told Me.

"That Thing is Mine, I'm not Stealing It, I just Take It Back, Beside, I already Told You What You Need to Do, and We've Aggreed for the Price"

"Yes, Yes, I Completely Aware of That, It just You're Amazing!" He Cuckled.

"Use Your Selling Trick on Someone Else, Make Sure You Send that Thing to the Addres I Gave You and Don't Make a Mistake, or I'll Hunt You Down"

He Sweatdrop "Don't be Afraid Young Lady, You're Things will be Save, with the Number One, The One and Only, the Best Delivery Service" He Smiled Proudly.

I take a Last Glance to that Glass Box, I've Send It to Miss Sophia, the Researcher, She Might Find Something On It.

"It's On Your Take Care Now"

That Man Nodding " Are You Leaving, Young Lady?"

"Hmm. I Need to Catch a Train" I Turned around and Leave that Man.

One Month Later.

Miss Sophia Called Me and Said that My Package has Arrived, and She have Start the Examination.

"This is just the Preliminary Investigation, but it looks like the Egg Capsule that You take, has Similar Characteristics with the Capsule where We Keep Emily before, but Again, this is just the Initial Examination, to Know More Details, I have to do Further Tests, so if there is Progress, I will Soon be in Touch"

I Scoffed, Remembering what has been Said by Ms. Sophia, after She Received the Egg Capsule that I Send.

'if what She Said is True, Then ... I ...'

'An Ignition Weapon...? Me...?'

I Raised My Hands and Looked at It Closely.

'Am I even a Human?'

'Am I...?'

"What Kind of Monster are You..."

The Word that Man Said, Coming Back to Me.

Now, I'm sitting on the Roof of a Train, Beneath Me, was going Battle, or Rather I Said, a One Sided Fight Game for the Hell Train Tickets, so This was Pretty Chaotic Down There. I just Waiting for It to End.

I Sighed and Looked Up to the Sky.

'If I'm Not from this World…then Why I'm Here…? For What Purpose…?'

'If I'm Not a Human….Then What is the Name of What I Feel for You…Is That Even Real?'

'If I'm not a Human, Are You still Willing to Accept Me…?'

'Do I still have the Right to be Beside You…?'

I Raised My Hand to My Side and Stop Right in front of a Neck. My Finger Nail Touched the Skin Slightly and Leave a Thin Blood Line on the Neck.

"Indeed, a Former Slayer Nominee is Amazing" There's a Mocking in the Tone.

I turned and See a Smirk in His Face.

"She Want to Meet You" He Said

I Followed Him Getting Inside the Train.

There's a Pilled Up of Dead Body and in front of It Stand a Bunch of People who Wearing a Cloack. One of Them Uncovering It's Face and Looked at Me.

"Your Break Time is Over...Y/N " She Gave a Gently Smile.

I Looked Back at Her and Calmly Said

"Rachel…."


	26. Nightmare

AUTHOR NOTE

I Skipped Many Part, in the Manhwa

And Absolutely Change It, Especially in a Part, Where Bam Meet Rachel, to Connect It with the Reader ( I Apologize for the Manhwa Reader)

(Bowed Head Deeply)

I Hope, that the Change I Make is Good Enough to Redeem It (Crossing Finger)

so as Always, I'm Waiting for What You Think about this Chapter

Thanks and Enjoyed

"I'm so Sick of This...I don't Want to Play Anymore...Let's Get This Over With...Mr.Vi..O...Le"

Y/N Gaze Stern, Her Voice Calm but Firm, Her Hands Clutching the Sword that should be Directed to Bam Neck

Y/N POV

*TING*

The Sound, Indicating that Lift has Arrived at a Specified Place... Rings, I'm Stood in the Back of the Lift and Looked Toward the Open Door. I'm Narrowing My Sight

'This is not the Floor that I wanted ... just, Quickly Close the Door Back'

Finally I've Arrived at Train City, I was Supposed to Go to the Resident Area, but when I Pressed the Button. The Lift didn't Want to Open. I Pressed a Couple of Time and Harder Everytime, but It Still didn't Want to Budge. So I Punch The Button, and Shockedly It Open, but the Button that Show Entrance Area Pressed, so at least I Entering It First and Pressed the Resident area Next, because the Resident Area is One Floor, Above the Entrance Area. Beside I was Late, Far Behind the Schedule, so I Think Everbody will Get Worried.

'Whould They?'

"I've Decided to make You My Enemy, You Hear It!" I Shout at the Empty Lift and Give Nasty Looks.

I'm going to Press the Next Floor, when I See a Glimps of Ran Team, I Tilted My Head and take a Step Toward the Open Door.

"Guys?"

They Turned around and Surprised Seeing Me. "Y/N?"

I Smiled "It's Indeed You Guys" I Out of the Lift and Walking Closer to Them.

"Why are You All here? is it Possible, that You also Framed by the Lift?" I Ask Seriously.

"What are You Talking about, You still Love to Day Dreaming aren't You?"

"Ah Miss Xia Xia, You looks Great" I Smirk at Her.

"Ran Pushed the Button, so Here We are" Mr. Nobic Said.

"Aaaah...!" I Nodding My Head.

"Go Back!"

I turned around to the Voice and See a Man Standing Accross Us.

"Who is That?" I looked at Mr. Nobic

"It's Looks like, He's some Kind of Gate Keeper, He was Ordering Us to Go Back"

"Why?" I asked

"Because, Now is not the Time...Yet...That's What He Said" Beta Added.

I Nodding "Then, We should Leave...I'm Sorry for the Disturbance Sir!" I Yelled at Him and Bowed My Head and Going to turn around.

"Are You Crazy, You're Going to Do as that Thing Say..Tch...You are More Cowardly than I Thought"

"Ran!" Mr. Nobic Warn Him.

I Sighed "did You not Hear what It Said, It Said it is not the Time...Yet... so We Wait, after all, There's No Other Regular Here, it Proves, this Place is not Supposed to be On the Go. So ..."

My Word was Cut off, and Ran even didn't looked at Me, instead He Sternly Gaze at the Gate Keeper.

"I don't Know Why You Protect that Door and if, the Only Way to get Past It, is to Wait, We will Wait, but First I Need to Move You Away, Cause You Pissing Me off!"

"Hey Guys, Shouldn't You Need to Stop Him" I looked at the Other, and Hope Someone might Stop Ran, but the other seems as Excited as Ran to Pick Up a fight with the Gate Keeper.

"Hey...Hey...Hey!" I Sweatdropped.

I looked at the Gate Keeper and He already Prepared a Sword Like Shinsu, Separated it into Several and Aimed It at Us. I Jumped High and Clawed My Hand in the Upper Wall and Hanged like a Wall Climber. I looked Down and See Everybody Save.

"Where is Y/N?" Mr. Nobic looking for Me.

"Right Here!" I Shout and Waving My Hands.

Everybody looked up and Sweatdrop "What are You Doing Up There?" Mr. Nobic Cuckled.

"Dodging" I Said Casually.

"Is That Necessary to Dodge that Far?" Mis Xia feel Annoyed

"I don't Want to Ruin My Clothes" I Smiled.

All of Us turn around and See the Gate Keeper Going to Throw some Black Shinsu Spears to Ran. That already a Step ahead the Other, He Stand in the Middle Room.

"Y/N Help Him!" Miss Xia Shout.

"Why?" I Ask Casually.

The Spears Thrown Away, I Leapt and Stand in front of Ran and Being His Shield, when the Smoke Clear, Ran Leapt Behind Me and Prepared a Lightning Spear and Throw It to Gate Keeper. But the Spear didn't leave even a Scratch on the Gate Keeper. Ran Land behind Me. I Looked down and See My Cloth has Ruined, I Sighed. I Looked Up and the Gate Keeper already Prepared a Huge Two Black Bangs Aimed at Us.

'Hey..Hey..if I had to Blocking That, I'm going to get Naked'

Ran Covering His both Hands with Shinsu, but Someone Coming, I take a Glance Back and the Lift Door Open.

'So... They've Arrived'

A Cloaked Man Stand in front of Me and Absorbed the Attack from the Gate Keeper, He turned around, Give a Vague Smirk at Me, that Missed by the Other, and turn to Ran and Praised Him for Having a Courage to Challenge the Mirotic Guardian, He Introdue Himself as Daniel and Explain that the Gate Keeper, is some kind of System, Were Placed to Guard the Gate to the Hell Train Platform until Tomorrow, just in Case, so that No Regular would Create Problems, such as Entry the Train without a Ticket. Daniel also Explained that any Attacks wouldn't Affect the Mirotic Guardian, He wonn't Attack, if He had not Attacked First.

"See...See..What I Told You" I Pointed My Finger to Ran.

And Irk Mark Appeared in Ran Forehead

"Tch" I Feel so Annoyed, My Clothes is Ruined, I Sighed, Leapt back to the Lift, turn around to Them.

"Whether You will Stay Here?" I Ask Them

They Followed Me and Leave that Place. All of Us Go to the Resident Area and Split Up to Our Own Room. I Getting Inside My Room but It's Empty, Except for Hwaryun, who Sit and Wait for Me.

Third Person POV.

"So, what it's Like to Deal with the Mirotic Guardian" Hwaryun Ask.

Y/N Sighed "She Ruined My Clothes"

"Bam is Waiting for You, He was Very Worried when Know You're Late"

Y/N Flinched Hear That Name "I'm Tired" She Said and Leave Hwaryun.

"So She Had Come" Bam Ask, when He Know Y/N is already Arrived.

"Yes, But She Said that She still Tired, so She will Catch Up with Us Later" Hwaryun Explain

"Is She Okay? Maybe I Should Check on Her..."

"Wait Bam" Hwaryun Stop Him and Said, that Yesterday, Y/N have to Face the Mirotic Guardian with Ran Team, but Nothing to Worried about, She didn't have a Scratch, She just Tired, and It's Better to Leave Her Alone, beside There's a Test We Need to Passed.

Bam Sighed and Leave, but before, He take a Glance to Y/N Room and Cann't Stop Feel Worried, It's Not Usuall for Her to be Like This. But Hwaryun Right, He have to Finish This and Meet Rachel.

Y/N Walked to the Second Floor and Rak already Stand There, She Immediately Crouching Down and Hugged Rak.

"W-what's Wrong with You?" Rak Startled.

"Nothing" She Said Short

She Picked Rak Up, and Carried Him by Hugging Him from Behind, Rak is in a Mini State. She Leaned Her Cheek on Rak Head.

Beneath Them, Bam Team is Againts Yura Ha Team.

"Where is She, Where is Rachel" Bam Shout at Yura Ha, who Said, that Rachel is in this Place Know.

Rak Can Sense Y/N's Body Stiff, when Bam Said that Name, He take a Glance to the Girl Behind Him, but Her Face Calmed...too Calmed.

"Mr. Rak"

"Hmm?"

"Do You Think Bam is Going to be Okay?"

Y/N Put Him Down and Hugged Him Once Last Time.

"What You Mean?" Rak Ask.

She Smiled "I Have to Go" She Leave, Ignoring the Shouts from Rak.

Y/N Watch Her Hand Closely, She Can Feel Some Energy Take Out from Her Body.

'So Bam Using the Needle... You must be Very Desperate in Order to Pursue Rachel, Right Bam'

(This Part is Amazing, There's a Bam Pursued and Khun Confronted Rachel before Bam Come, I like It Very Much, but I have to Skipped It, because I don't have time to Write or Change It, so Enjoyed It in Manhwa)

Finally Bam Meet Rachel for the First Time after the Incident in Evankhell Floor.

He just Stand There and Looks Troubled.

"Why are You still Alive Bam, You're supposed to Die, at That Time" Rachel Said Calmly.

"Why Am I Still Alive, Why...?..How You Can Said That so Casually, weren't You Supposed to Give Me a Reason...I've Come This Far, Because I had Faith in You" Bam Looked at Rachel. His Face is looks Shocked, Confused, as if not sure of the Feelings that come All Together at Once.

"I don't Care about this Tower, Let's Go Home Rachel... Let's Stop this, You Know How Much People Getting Hurt because of You, How Much Pain *She* Need to Endure for Me...No!!..I Need to Stop You... because I've Make a Promise to Her, and I don't Want to Make Her to Wait Any Longer..! Let's Leave this Tower Rachel"

"With Her..?" Rachel Ask, Something Burning Up in Her Heart. She Never See, Bam Ever Talk and Giving a Reaction He Showed Now to Another Girl before.

'It's Only Her…It Always Only Her All this Time...but Now..'

'Stop Giving that Looked…Whenever You Talk about Her...Bam!!'

'It was Mine…Your Love…Your Gentle Gaze…It's Mine and I'll Never Going to Give It to Someone Else, Especially Y/N'

'I was the Only Light that Mean for You Bam…and I Won't Let Anyone take My Place, It'll Much Better if You Stay in the Dark Forever'

"I Cann't Stop Right Now...I'll Keep Climbing Up...No Matter What It Takes...Even If That's Mean, that I Need to Step on Somebody Dead Body...You've Many Comrades Bam, but I don't Need People who didn't Advantage Me, so when They are not Useful, then I'll Throw it Away, as I did to You, Pushed You out of My Way"

"Did You Know, What You've Done to Y/N, Bam?"

"What You Mean Rachel?"

"You've Pushed Her to the Corner Bam, and She have Giving Up on You, Have You Consider, What will Happen if She Betrayed You"

"That's a Lie, She'll Never Do That" Bam Yelled

"You just still.. a Little Boy that Live Happily in Your Small World, Never Realized What Position You Put Her Into, and if You Think She'll Never Betrayed You, than We just Need to Make She Do That, You Definitely Wellknown, What the Organization Can Do…Right Bam!"

"Rachel!!" Bam Yelled "That's Unacceptabble!" He Not Only Feel Betrayed, He Feel Angry, Furious, and Afraid at the Same Time. The Needle Start to Get Bigger.

'Y/N Where are You..?'

"We have to Leave Know" Daniel Grabbed Rachel Hands and Going to take Her Away.

Rachel Turned to Bam and Said " Stop Me Bam, or I Won't take Responsibility of What We Might Do in Order to Hurt Her!"

Suddenly Bam Leap and going Kick Daniel, Who is Going to take Rachel Away. But Someone with an Unseated Sword Stop Bam Kick. Bam Eyes Wide Open, She Swing Her Sword and Throw Him Back. Bam Crouching Down but He Immediately Standing Up.

"Y/N?" Bam Walking Approaching Her but His Step Halted, because Y/N Pointed at Him, with the Tip of Her Sword.

"Stop Right There, Mr. Jue Viole Grace"

Bam Shocked, by the Way She Called Him.

"What are You Waiting for, Leave Now!" Y/N take a Glance to Daniel and Rachel Behind Her.

Daniel and Rachel Run and Bam Going to Stop Them but Y/N Go to Her Side, Swing Her Sword and Stop Bam.

Bam Jumped Back and Dodge Her Attack.

Immediately Y/N Swing Her Sword toward Casano vs Wang Nan Fight, That Swing Throw Wang Nan Back.

"Wang Nan" Yeon who Paired with Wang Nan Scream

"Go Now! Leave Them to Me" Y/N Give Order to Casano and Angel.

"But You Cann't Handle Them by Yourself" Angel Shout.

Suddenly, Yeon Fire is Going to Attack Angel but Y/N Immediately Stand between Angel and the Fire, She Swing Her Sword, Slashed the Fire and Make It Dissappeared.

Angel is Shocked ' How She Can be so Fast' She Thinks.

"Don't Make Me to Say It Twice, Go Now!" Y/N Order Send a Shiver to Casano, Angel and Once More Man in Cloaked. They Do as She Said.

"What are You Doing?" Yeon Yelled to Y/N.

"Do, What I Need to Do" Y/N Move and Blocking Bam Attack.

"Move Y/N, I have to Stop Her!"

"I'm Sorry but I Cann't Allowed That" While She Said It, She Changed Her Sword to a Whimp and Swing It to the Bom that Wang Nan Throw and Make It Explode before It Reached Casano.

"Please Move, or I Cann't Fullfilled My Promise to You…"

"Then Stop It!"

Bam Snapped Up and Looked at Her Closely.

"You Know What…I just Got Sick of You…I've Got Enough Doing Stupid Things for You, Chasing You around just like a Stupid Dog"

"I Never Think of You Like That, You're…" Bam Words Cut Off.

"An Important Person for You….and You Expect Me to Believing On It…Tch….You've Asking too Much….You Know, when Finally The Organization Said that My Time to Follow You is Over, I Feel so Relieved" She Raised Her Hands and Stretch Her Body.

"It's a Lie, Right Y/N" Wang Nan Standing Up with the Help of Yeon.

"The Only Lie… is What You See in Me, All this Time…I've Got a Talent, Right" Y/N Snickering.

"Stop It, if They Treathening You…"

"Still Day Dreaming Mr. Viole, This is the Real Me, *A Living Weapon*"

Khun Flinched, Hearing How Y/N Emphasized the Word *a Living Weapon* Something Must have been Happened. He Keep Quite All this Time.

First, Because He was too Angry, How Dare She Raised a Sword to Bam

Second, Khun Cann't Quite Understand, Why She Doing This and What's Her Next Move.

Bam Unconsiously Walking Closer to Her.

'It Must be Only a Nightmare'

"I'm so Sick of This...I don't Want to Play Anymore...Let's Get This Over With...Mr.Vi..O...Le"

Y/N Gaze Stern, Her Voice Calm but Firm, Her Hands Clutching the Sword that should be Directed to Bam Neck.

"Stop, Right There, or You Really Gonna Lose Your Head" She Warn Him.

But… Bam Couldn't Hear Her Warning. He Raised His Hands, Going to Touch Her.

'I Don't Care if This is a Dream or Not, I Won't Lose You…I Cann't…Not You Y/N….I Won't Allowed It'

Suddenly Everybody Eyes Wide Open, even Bam, a Blood Start Dripping from His Side.

Y/N has Stabbed Bam with Her Sword. She Moving Forward and Pushed the Sword Deeper to Bam's Body.

Y/N Leaned Closer and Whispered to Bam "I've Told You I Got Enough of You…So Leave Me Alone!"

"Stop It!!" Yeon Scream and then Closed Her Mouth.

"Bam!"

"Viole!"

Khun and Wang Nan Run to Them, but Y/N Pulled Her Sword and make Bam Dropped Kneeling on the Ground, and then Swing It at Khun and Wang Nan.

"Do You Wished to Die?" She Smiled, Her Smiled and Chilly Voice Send a Shiver to Both of Khun and Wang Nan.

Y/N turned and looked at Bam Figure, who Hanged His Head Low.

She Shakking Her Head " You're Pathetic" She turned around and Leap to the Bird that bring Rachel. She Sit and Her Back Face Bam. Suddenly…

"Eeh, How Can He Do That? He Fly" Daniel Shocked.

Y/N Can Feel, Her Energy being Absorbed

'So You haven't Giving Up, Right Bam'

'You Cann't Let Her Go…the only Light of Your Life...Rach..'

Y/N's Though is Cutting Off by Bam Screamed.

"Y/N!"

Y/N Eyes Wide Open

"Y/N Come Back, I Would Never Let You Go!"

Y/N turned around and She See Bam Jumps so High Using The Needle Power, so High as if He Fly.

Bam Reached Out His Hand to Y/N and Looked Her Closely.

"I Don't Know What's Happened, but…Don't Leave Me...Come Back" Bam Said Smiling.

Blood Flowing from Bam Wound.

"Hey, Rachel, are You Sure, that Boy, is The One, who've been Said, Keep Chasing You, Cause for Me, It Doesn't Looked that Way" Daniel Scoffed.

Immediately Y/N Standing Up and Said.

"I Don't Need You Anymore, just Die!"

Instead of Grabbed Bam Hand, She Swing Her Sword and Inflict another Wound on Him. Blood Immediately Bursted Out and Bam Fall.

All the FUG and Y/N have Arrived in Hell Train Entrance but Suddenly Khun Came and Throw His Knife to Rachel and Give a Minor Wound on Her Cheek.

But That didn't Stop Them to Entering the Hell Train. And Leave Bam and Others Behind.

One Month Later

Bam's Team is already on the Next Test Floor. Despite, Giving the Bad Looked, the Wound on Bam's Body is not too Deep, Even the Stab in His Stomach is Inflicted Perfectly, that Miss Injured any Organs.

But after that Incident, Bam is look Strange and Far, Well, not a Surprised after what He have been through, Betrayed by Two Important People in His Life.

Khun Eat Outside Alone, and Think Carefully about What has Happened, and More than That, is about the Last Word Y/N Said, after She Stabbed Bam for the First Time.

"I'll Wait Inside, Hurry"

Because of that Final Words, Khun have a Courage to Hide Wang Nan and Yeon in His Knife and Throw Them Inside the Train.

"What You've been Planning, You Troublesome Girl….You Better Wait for Us…if You Dare to Die…I'll Raised You Up, just to Kill You by My Own Hand…!" Khun Said It to Himself.


End file.
